Blood in the Air: Changing currents
by SuperNova
Summary: Another take on book 4. Episode 1, where Aang discovers a missing spirit, the Gang visits Ba Sing Se and the new firelord is poisoned
1. Chapter 1

Previously, on avatar...

(Katara takes one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, he collapses into Katara's arms and she holds him around his shoulders as they kneel on the ground.)  
>Aang: I'm sorry.<br>Katara: It's okay. It wasn't your fault.  
>Aang: But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender. ~The Southern Air Temple~<p>

Old Man: Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits.  
>Aang: Right, that's me.<br>~The Spirit World~

Iroh: No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko. Zuko: Unquestionable honor? But I ve made so many mistakes. Iroh: Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered, but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation. Zuko: I ll try, Uncle.  
>~The Old Masters~<p>

Azula: And I m sure that s just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me. You re all banished! Dai Li Agent: But Azula: Goodbye. (The lead agent takes one last glare at Azula before getting up and walking away. The other agents follow after.) ~Into the Inferno~

Zuko: Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar s help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace. (Cut to one of the Fire Sages holding the Fire Lord diadem in his hand walking off screen. Cut to a frontal shot of Zuko s legs as he kneels down. Cut to an area behind Aang s leg looking at the Fire Sage standing behind Zuko.) Fire Sage: All hail (Fire Sage inserts the diadem into Zuko's top knot) Fire Lord Zuko! ~Avatar Aang~

Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4: Blood in the Air Episode 1: Changing Currents

Zuko stepped away from the crowd, slowly walking backward as he continued to wave at the cheering crowd. The gathered people of the fire nation, and even earth kingdom and water tribe listened eagerly to nearly two hours of speeches from himself and Aang. Once far enough inside the attendants closed the doors, hiding the firelord and avatar from view, and signaling an end to the mass gathering. Zuko sighed, casting a slight smile to the younger boy. "That went well." Aang mirrored the smile, nodding. "Very well. Everybody out there looked so happy." Zuko motioned for Aang to follow, heading down the corridor where the banquet room rested, scents of roasted meats, vegetables and fine wine drifting heavily in the air. Mai quietly joined Zuko's other side as he opened the doors, revealing a large table already adorned with serving platters and set with silverware, and the cook staff adding last minute touches. "The city will be celebrating all night. which gives us a chance to do the same. Pick a seat while there's still any available." A clamor could be heard outside, rapidly approaching the great dining room. Of course the others in their tight knit group had been invited to the celebration diner, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki. Zuko had also let them extend invitations to anyone else they wanted, knowing their father Hakoda was also present, and several of their other friends.  
>The nearly floor to ceiling ornate double doors, emblazoned with golden scroll work set on dark red wood, opened on golden hinges as the other guests were permitted inside. While Sokka's eyes locked on the whole roasted buffalo pig, Katara's found Aang and her face became light with a smile. She rushed to him, throwing her arms around him, "Aang! We heard your speech, you were great! So many people have hope that they never knew before."<br>Aang blushed happily when he felt Katara's touch, but calmed down quickly when he spotted Hakoda enter the room, not wanting to melt into a lovesick mess right in front of the father. "Ah, yeah! I'm glad you liked it. It looks like you had a happy reunion as well."  
>"We found him in the crowd, with some other people, too. Do you remember the couple we helped over the Serpent's Pass? They came all the way from Ba Sing Se just for the ceremony." Katara was nearly giddy with joy, and her happiness was not lost on Mai. She sighed quietly, almost rolling her eyes as she quietly spoke. "Could she be any more bubbly?"<br>Zuko smirked, gently wrapping his hand around Mai's, and guiding her to the chairs. "Then don't pay attention to her...I had the chiefs prepare a colorless dish just for you." Aang nodded in response, simply enjoying being in Katara's presence. "Wow, more people then I expected came to witness this. That must be a good sign."  
>"Its not everyday peace is made." Katara cleared her throat and elbowed Sokka before he could drool over the formal place settings. "What? Oh, right! Avatar, peace, no more fire in the face. Can we eat now?" "Sokka!"<br>Aang chuckled, moving a chair back for Katara. "He does have a point, it's been a long day, and it's dinnertime. Ladies first."  
>Katara graciously bowed before sitting down, folding both hands in her lap like a proper lady. Sokka took Aang's lead and pulled out a chair for Suki, cheeks reddening when their eyes met. Meat, Suki, and the end of a century-old war. Could the evening be any more perfect? "You just helped free the world and you are still a gentleman, Avatar Aang," Hakoda remarked. "A shining example."<br>9 minutes Aang beamed, grateful for Hakoda good opinion, even though right now he was just the father of a friend. 'For now. Maybe...now that the way is over...' "Something to strive for, certainly." He seated himself next to Katara, breathing a sigh of relief as the guests started claiming seats.  
>Katara wiggled her hand to grasp Aang's under the table, smiling with a mixture of relief and happiness. When they first started his journey to become an elemental master, she never thought they would succeed and one day be sitting down to a meal with the next Firelord. She still had doubts about the future, but Zuko had proven he was not like his father and grandfather.<br>Toph started on her meal, which consisted of whatever the attendants put on her plate. 'Hmmm, bread, chicken, something cold and gooey.' "Not a bad way to end the day. So...just to kept conversation alive here, I'd like to ask you twinkle toes." She lifted a finger to point at Aang, or whoever was actually across from her. "What comes next?"  
>Aang sipped at his cup, filled with simple water. "I bet a lot of you are wondering that. I actually brought it up with Zuko shortly before the coronation. It will take some time for the world to get used to the new face of the Fire Nation, but I hope to ease it along." He gave Zuko a thumbs up. "We decided to start the heart of the Earth kingdom, Ba Sing Se."<br>"Ba Sing Se? Don't you think emotions might be a bit raw there, considering what happened just a short time ago? Their king vanished and the city was annexed." Hakoda furrowed his creased brow, focusing more on future plans than his meal. Sokka, on the other hand, was digging into a thick slice of buffalo pig flank with meaty gravy, roasted root vegetables, and something called fire puffs. He briefly wondered if they were spicy, then remembered fire flakes, and decided not to push his luck.  
>Aang nodded, his expression becoming slightly more serious. "Which is why I want to return there, to help restore that kingdom as well. Also, we know where King Kuei is." He shared a glance with Katara, Sokka and Toph. "We kept him safe after the fall of Ba Sing Se, and will pick him up on the way, so he can be restored to his throne and his people." 'Plus, I want to check up on uncle.' Zuko silently added, chewing on buttered bread. He had sent a courier right after his Agni Kai with Azula, sending word of her defeat, and he surmised that Iroh had done the same for the news of the earth kingdom's liberation. But the the expected travel time was more then he wanted to wait for.<br>"I think its a great idea, Aang. Without the corrupt Dai Li, it should be a much better visit than last time." Katara sliced into a deep purple fruit that smelled of fresh berries and melons, reminding her of summer in the small earth kingdom villages they visited while searching for an earthbending master. She was looking forward to returning, even if there was still an element of danger. "But... some people might not be happy to see us. No offense, Zuko, but your forefathers left deep scars on the world."  
>"It's to be expected." Zuko replied, pushing some steamed carrots around his plate with a fork. "Certainly understood. I have precautions in mind."<br>"Precautions? I hope you aren't talking about those guards who do nothing but stand around silently all day. You are forgetting the royal procession, too. They will follow you everywhere." Mai sighed, blandly, deeply caring for Zuko but unimpressed by the attention forced on royalty at all hours of the day and night.  
>Zuko winced,nearly shuddering at the thought of the clerks and sages that followed him everywhere. Even now, they were sitting near the doors, patiently listening to every word that was said. He snapped his head toward them, giving each a firm glare. "No...they're not coming."<br>"But... sire, your safety is of up-most importance!" Mai was the next one to glare dangerously, and the sage quickly silenced himself. She was far scarier, and she didn't even have to lose her temper to kill him!  
>Toph snickered, already finished with her plate, and requesting seconds from the closet attendant. "Do they huddle together in your room as you sleep as well?" Zuko huffed, smacking the table moderately as he gestured at the earth binder. "Don't give them ideas!"<br>"They already tried." Mai mumbled, biting into a crisp salad adorned with smoke olives and komodo chicken. "We're getting a lock for the bedroom door. "Immediately." The sage scribbled down a note before swiftly moving to Zuko's other side - away from Mai. "My lord, there are urgent matters of state that require your attention. For one... ah, the matter of an heir?" Conversation around the table halted, and not even a knife could be heard sliding across a plate. Zuko's guests stared at the sage, and at him.  
>Zuko widened his eyes, heat and embarrassment causing his face to burn bright red. His hand clenched into a fist, straining not to give in to the rising fury. It wouldn't do to cause a scene in front of his guests on his first day of ruler. It was several minutes before he managed to utter out words. "You...*silence*!"<br>The sage merely bowed and scribbled another note before backing away, toward the door behind Zuko. Sokka had both hands clamped over his mouth, trying to hold in an eruption of laughter.  
>The Firelord's gaze snapped to the water warrior, but it was Toph who broke the silence, not even bothering to hide her laughter. "Aha! Looks like you have your work cut out for you, Firelord." Zuko wanted to groan out loud, but again reminded himself to keep composure and instead order his cup to be filled with wine. "Indeed..."<br>Katara was impressed that Zuko didn't explode into fury and burn the sage, mentally commenting how he matured so much in a short time. She began to eat again and others followed, quiet conversation striking up now that the moment passed. "We shouldn't wait too long before going to Ba Sing Se. Aang did... you want us to come?" She couldn't think of leaving his side, but the war was over now. Did he still need them?  
>Aang scratched his head, offering a shy smile. "Um, sure. If you didn't have any other plans." He awkwardly shoved a green bean in his mouth, then continued. "It'd be nice to visit the city again with you...when we're not being constantly watched by the Dai li."<br>"Are you kidding? Of course we'll come! You might be our savior but we're still your friends. Right, Toph?" Sokka shoved another chunk of gravy-covered meat into his mouth, nearly tearing at the amazing flavors.  
>Aang's smile grew wider, as Toph and Suki joined the cheer. "I couldn't imagine it any other way. Thank you all."<br>"If you are going then I'm going, too." Mai nudged Zuko as he drank. "No way I am staying here with all of these creepy old men asking when I'm going to give birth to your sons and daughters. Besides... I'm better than any guard." She flashed a quick, knowing grin before returning to her colorless but flavorful meal.  
>Zuko snickered, leaning slightly closer to whisper in her ear. "You were my 'planned precautions' in the first place." He focused on his food, answering whatever question came his way, but his mind shifting to the coming morrow, and what still needed to be done.<p>

The morning light rose from the darkness, inching over the land until it shone on the Eastern side of the fire palace, alerting those who resided there it was time to wake. Even then, one of the Firelord's esteemed friend's, and guest's had a mere five minutes after sunrise before a chipper knock sounded at her door.  
>Katara stood before an elegant mirror framed in wood studded with jade and crystals of red and yellow. She threaded her hair in traditional water tribe fashion just as the knock came, and she glanced to the heavy guest room doors. 'Come in!"<br>The doors opened gracefully, and a mini procession of hand maidens and servants came rushing in, pushing a wheeled table of covered plates. A robed young man entered last, the youngest of the royal advisers that had been present at the previous nights dinner. "Ah, lady Katara! I took the liberty of delivering breakfast to your room."  
>Katara was expecting Sokka or Aang, and certainly not the flood of people who suddenly came into her room, but she didn't turn them away. "Oh, ah, thank you. I didn't expect breakfast in bed."<br>The sage bowed slightly. "Only the best for the Firelord's guests. A meal fit for a Fire lady. Please don't hesitate to ask for any food we may have overlooked. May I say, you are looking quite lovely today."  
>Katara blushed, not used to such compliments, and looked away as she smiled. "You like to flatter. It all looks so good. Does everyone get this same treatment?"<br>The sage looked away, pretending to look over the choice of breakfast items. "Ah, here and there, this and that...I believe you'd quite enjoy a life of such luxuries... Just say the word, and I can make it happen for you."  
>"Say the word?" Katara wondered what he meant, although in the back of her mind she already had a hint. She returned to the bedside, picking up a water skin filled to the brim and hanging it off her shoulder. "Thank you for the gesture but I think Aang wanted to see the capital city market this morning."<br>"Wait, don't be so hasty!" The sage waved his hands, trying to regain her attention. "I'm just saying...You and the firelord seem to get along well...I noticed you smiling at him last night. And...he'll need a wife."  
>The waterbender's smile faded as she realized what this young sage was suggesting. "Zuko is a friend, a good friend. But I'm not interested in him like that. He is in love with Mai and she loves him too."<br>The sage didn't waver. "The lady Mai does care for the firelord, but she isn't entertaining the idea of marriage at the moment. Also, polygamy is not uncommon in the royal family."  
>Katara's eye twitched as a mental image formed of just what the sage proposed. Suddenly the guest doors flew open, nearly falling off their hinges, as a blast of water propelled the sage far into the hall beyond. She stormed out into the wall, soft seal turtle slippers sloshing in the water puddles, face red with embarrassment and anger. "How could you even say something like that? I said I'm not interested!" The sage cowered before the angry waterbender, his ceremonial clothes drenched. "I'm sorry! Forgive me! Please!"<br>The door next to Katara's room opened, and a sleepy Toph peeked out. "This there a fight out here I m missing out on?"  
>"This... pig! He said I should marry Zuko and sleep with both him and Mai!" Katara's hands balled into shaking fists, her energy warping the water puddles into frozen spikes that formed a cage around the sage. "Toph, come on! We're going before I get really angry."<br>Toph sighed, having looked forward to sleeping in, but was too sleepy to protest. She joined Katara at her side, despite the fact she was still in her sleeping wear. "Alright alright."  
>Katara didn't take much notice, still boiling at the thought of sleeping with Zuko, but more than just because the sage was crass enough to suggest it. Once she thought she was falling for him, until Aang found himself and showed her his feelings. Now she could only imagine being with him.<br>"I heard Sokka saying he was going to raid the royal kitchen for breakfast, so that's probably where we'll find him and Suki." Toph walked ahead, already knowing which direction to go, again thanking the spirits that the floors were made of stone. "Maybe Aang will there too."  
>"Good, he better be there! And if I see one more sage giving me that creepy look I'm going to... I'll do something!"<br>"Let it out, toots. A few bloody noses won't kill anybody." Toph snickered, only imagining Katara going on a punching spree. Soon they find the mentioned kitchen, and indeed found Sokka and the Avatar inside.  
>"Katara, I made eggs and sausa- whoa. Are you okay? Your forehead vein is doing that twitchy thing." Sokka blinked, then dared to poke his sister.<br>"Apparently some of the fire heads tried to talk Katara into being the new Fire Lady. Where's the food?" Toph gently tapped her toes on the cold floor, detecting where the small preparation table lay and walked over. Aang blinked, looking over to the girl. "The fire lady?"  
>Katara crossed her arms, "I don't want to talk about it. The nerve...!"<br>Aang lifted his hands defensively. "Ok, ok! We're not mentioning it anymore...here, have a scone!" He glanced to the table, using his airbending to pick up a frosted pastry from a plate, and made it hover toward Katara. "It's really good."  
>Katara sighed, letting her anger go and trying not to let it bother her anymore. She found a stool near one of the tables and sat down with Aang's floating plate. "Smells good."<br>Aang smiled, pouring a glass of milk and place it in front of Katara's chosen seat. "Did you sleep well?" Toph fingered the plates, finding the one filled with fresh smoked usages and jabbed a fork into one. "How long have you been pestering the cooks, Sokka?"  
>"Only since three in the morning," Sokka said proudly, before cramming a strip of crisp bacon in his mouth. Katara shook her head with a smile and enjoyed her breakfast, picking the scone apart to see what was inside. "I did, how about you? It must be strange to not have to worry about a fire nation soldier sneaking up on you in the night."<br>Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...yeah it was. I kept waking up, thinking someone was in the room. But I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually." Suki chuckled, walking up from behind Sokka and snatching the bacon from his other hand. ."Sokka had a sudden craving to sample every kind of Fire nation meat. I'm surprised you're not full yet!"  
>"Full? How can I be full then there are so many delectable critters I haven't tasted yet?" Sokka grabbed another piece of bacon, sharing it with Suki. "I'm surprised there is enough here for Aang, too. Everything in this nation has meat in it!"<br>One of the cooks gave a weak, strained smile, her face betraying a mixture of chief's pride and work weariness. She spoke softy, but audible enough for the guests to hear. "Haha...He ate the firelord's breakfast too...Now I cook more."  
>"Erm... why don't you take a break? I'm sure we can manage to cook something." Katara jabbed Sokka in the chest with a pointed finger, "And you stop eating everyone's food!"<br>Suki felt bad for the currently overworked chief, patting the older woman on the shoulder. "Yes, you need to rest. Don't worry, I do know how to cook." The chief was uncertain for a moment,but decided to take them up on the offer, figuring she'd safe from claims of food poisoning, since she was only placating the firelord's friends. She took her leave with a grateful, and Suki took over. "I know it's not everyday you dine in a palace, but seriously Sokka..."  
>"Come on, Suki, its not like I ate their entire pantry." Katara snickered, "Maybe if we waited a bit longer you would."<br>Aang snickered, picking out some fruit and bread slices for himself. "Yeah. Better start saving some room, Sokka or did you forget we're going out in the city today? I hear the market has entire rows of stalls of meat skewer stalls, roasted right in front of you."  
>"Fresh... roasted skewer meats?" The hunter nearly drooled, but remembered Suki was nearly and suddenly straightened his back. "I will sample their offerings and find them... delicious?"<br>"Maybe, if you start behaving." Suki murmured distractedly, stirring a pot of warm porridge.. "After all, I'm holding the money pouch."  
>"All of it? But what if I need a new weapon?" Sokka's lip trembled. Katara finished her scone and glanced to Aang who seemed to enjoy the fire nation's unusual fruits. "After the market we should make plans to leave for Ba Sing Se."<br>Aang nodded, sipping water in between bites of fruit. "Zuko's spending the day wrapping up lose ends. It's possible we can go as early as tomorrow morning."  
>The marketplace was bustling with activity, with vendors calling out to advertise their wares, to shoppers keeping an eye out for the best deals. No one even blinked an eye at the water tribe clothing and earth kingdom garb.<br>"Wow...I've never seen so many crafted dolls in one place." Aang commented as he watched a skilled man in the process of making a porcelain doll. "Hey...there's even dolls of us!" He pointed to the top shelf, where a miniature Sokka, Katara and Aang stared back.  
>Sokka eyed the detailed dolls, looking at a miniature version of himself with much scrutiny. "They don't look much like us..." Katara giggled, "That could be your little twin and nobody would know the difference." "hey!"<br>Suki patted Sokka's head, stroking his hair. "I think it looks handsome...just like you."  
>"Really? Then... maybe you'd like one for those long, lonely nights when I'm away saving the world?" Sokka kissed Suki's warm cheek, much to the chagrin of the stall owner. 'Kids. Always kissing each other in front of everyone with their... kissing.'<br>"Sounds like someone doesn't get *any*" Toph stated as she drifted past the doll stand, focusing on one a few meters away. An older man joined the group, dressed in fine silk clothing and decorated emblems, almost matching royalty level. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you seem to be foreigners. Are you the avatar?"  
>Sokka thrust himself before Aang, still on guard since they were in the fire nation even though the war was over. In an instant he had the boomerang out, ready to throw. "Who wants to know? Are you a spy?" Katara sighed and shoved her brother aside, folding both hands in front of her. "Yes, this is Avatar Aang."<br>The elder man chuckled, almost amused at Sokka's response. "No, I am not a spy. I'm merely one of the residents of this grand city. I hear we have you to thank for the end of the war." Aang grinned proudly. "You're welcome. I imagine you weren't fully support-" Aang was caught by surprise when the smiling elder suddenly struck his jaw with the back of the hand. He spun from the force, bumping into the stall counter and knocking over an entire display rack. "Thank you...for 'destroying' us.' The previously cheerful voice was now dripping in ice.  
>The group's reaction was instant. "Toph, cage him!" Sokka shouted while Katara mastered her water, forming a whip and striking the man to get him away from Aang. Surprised gasps and cries of fear rose and fell through the market as people ran from the scene.<br>Toph didn't waste a second, stomping her foot on the ground to start her attack, but it was diverted by a quickly recovered Aang. "No, don't!" He straightened his back, motioning for Katara, Sokka and Suki to stand down before facing the seething noble. "He got me by surprise, but he's not a threat."  
>"He struck you, after you risked your life to people like him could have a future! Doesn't... doesn't that bother you?" Katara was distressed, her voice nearly cracking when she motioned to the man.<br>"I expected there would be some who wouldn't welcome the idea of change." His gaze remained on the robed man. "The direction your nation is taking is for the betterment of itself. If you actually cared about your people, instead of yourself and whatever money you made during the war, you'd realize that. " Moments passed, with no evidence of a second attack coming, and Aang place his hand on Katara's and Sokka's shoulders. "Come on, lets go. He obviously lacks the courage to strike again now that everyone is watching."  
>Katara was nearly shaking with rage. Few people actually knew what sacrifices Aang made to become the avatar and restore balance. She doubted most of them would care, focusing only on how their own lives would change for the worse. She wanted to insult this noble, to bring him down and make him realize how wrong he was... but it wasn't her place. She whirls and pulled Aang into a strong embrace, silently blessing his strength. "You're right. Lets go."<br>Aang frowned, sensing the roiling turmoil within Katara, returning the embrace tightly before leading everyone away. Toph stopped for a mere instant, not even turning back to face the embarrassed noble as she tapped her big toe on the ground. A single stone spike erupted from the ground, piercing completely through the man's left shoe, and eliciting a started cry of pain.  
>Sokka glared at the man before he sheathed the boomerang and followed Aang with Suki close in tow. Even now, peace declared, people craved violence.<br>Aang sighed, feeling saddened that the joy and mirth the group felt had ended so suddenly, and he couldn't help notice everyone was walking tightly next to him; A protective barrier. Now nobody was even looking at the fabulous and native crafts they were passing. "It'll be ok...with time."  
>"Yes... with time." Katara thought such people might be reluctant to show themselves in public once Zuko had a chance to weed out those still loyal to his father and sister. "Maybe we should leave sooner than later, Aang. For your own safety."<br>Aang chewed his lip, hesitating to leave so early, since he was looking forward to experiencing the fire culture. He only heard about it from Kuzon, over a hundred years prior, and felt as the avatar he should be familiar with all lifestyles of the elemental nations. "Yeah, I gue..." He trailed off as his eyes caught the form of an impressive structure, way behind the marketplace. "Wait...I think that's a temple over there."  
>"A temple? Oh no, not more fire sages. next they will suggest all of us get in bed with Zuko!"<br>Aang help but grimace, his mind unwittingly conjuring an image of a near naked Zuko, laying in bed. He shuddered, shaking his head. "No, not that! Judging the few glyphs I can make out, that's the temple of Agni, the sovereign spirit of fire." Aang brightened a little, thinking of the north pole, and the two spirits that resided there. "You want to go? I'm sure there won't be any grouchy noblemen in there!"  
>"A spirit, here? Even after the imbalance the Fire nation started? Well, I am curious." Katara followed, wondering what they would find inside if not old sages and grouchy noblemen.<br>Aang grew more excited the closer they got, and by the time they reached the arching doorway he was practically running in. The main hallway was carpeted by a deep red runner, with sown images all along the length. Painted canvas's hung on the wall, showing various forms of fire, and dragon's of all creatures. A series of small doors was seen on either side of the main hall, leading to private rooms or narrower corridors. "Wow...Almost like the palace interior."  
>Sokka was in awe at the temple's grandeur, somehow feeling as if this place was different than the other temples they had seen. Sages didn't keep secrets here, this is where they worshiped and made sacrifice to a powerful spirit. "Wow... you don't see things like this every day."<br>Aang hastened his pace, as the the straight hall lead to a circular room. There, a handful of citizens sat in discipline stances, eyes closed and hands locked in a symbolic form. A few of the elderly were allowed pillows during what seemed to be a praying ceremony.  
>Katara followed but her footsteps were quiet on the stone and carpet floor, mindful of the concentration being used. She doubted the temple attendees would want to be distracted, and leaned in close to Aang. "Do you know what they are doing?" Aang watched the people, lowering his own voice. "I suppose they're asking for blessings. I used to have a friend named Kuzon, from the fire nation. He told me people here looked up to Agni, so much that they close to worshiped him."<br>"Have you ever seen Agni in the spirit world? Grandma used to tell us not all spirits are benevolent or nice. Some of them... some have done terrible things." Katara shuddered at some of the childhood stories where entire villages were lost because one spirit or another felt scorned.  
>Aang sombered. "No, I never met Agni, although I did met one horrifying spirit...Named Koh." He glanced upward, noticing the far side of the room had a pillar connect to it, towering nearly twenty feet above. On the top, there rested an egg shaped relic that almost seemed organic. "Wah...that egg...I wonder if that's Agni's physical form..." not done "No, that is not Agni." A firm voice responded, from behind the teenagers. A middle aged sage stood proudly, his robes a plain brownish red color, with grayed markings. A humble outfit, that was clearly different that robes the palace sages wore. "But welcome to the temple regardless."<br>"Oh... we meant no offense. Why is that egg on the pillar if it isn't the spirit's physical form?" Katara gazed upward at the lightly dimpled shell.  
>"No offense taken. Anyone is welcome here, even those of water and earth." The sage offered a warm smile. "That is said to be a gift given by Agni himself, eons ago. To strengthen our fire, when we needed it most." Suki frowned, wondering it was supposed to be a similar effect like the comet, and more easily usable. She glanced to a painted mural, of the egg itself, but noticed a vast difference. "Is that a picture of it there? It's different, the painting shows it glowing with flame...which it differently 'isn't'."<br>"Maybe it glows when it is needed. Like a miracle in a shell. Has anyone ever used its power before... er, I'm sorry but we didn't get your name."  
>"My name is Cho." The sage bowed slightly, also looking up to the scared relic. "According to our history, it was been used several times before, to ward off those who would invade our lands. Indeed, it glowed brightly, like ten lanterns in one. But now, it shines no more." The sage paused, then turned his head toward Aang. "It Dimmed...a hundred years ago."<br>"When the war started..." Katara also looked to Aang, feeling as if this might be something new the avatar had to try to fix. "Did Avatar Roku ever mention the egg or what happened to it?"  
>Aang widened his eyes, staring in shock. He never knew about any of this. "No...he didn't. Then again, until recently defeating the fire lord was the priority." Toph shared the avatar's surprised expression. "So...if it went dark when the war started...Your Agni never approved of your war?"<br>"If what Aang says is true, and the spirits thrive on balance, than I don't think many would have approved of the war. But having your own people start it would be a hard blow to withstand. Does this mean Agni left?" Katara sounded hopeful that the spirit was still alive, but simply someplace else.  
>The sage stepped back, motioning for the group to follow him as he moved to one of the side rooms. "Until now, talk of the spirits was highly frowned upon, and some are still hard in their non beliefs." With any stray worshiper out of hearing distance, the sage continued. "Most of the nation give no mind to the presence of Agni anymore...but to those who have been looking...there is a noticeable difference, increasing as time goes by."<br>Aang tensed, chewing his lip. "What difference are you talking about?" Cho steepled his fingers, leaning against the wall slightly. "Our bending. The strength of our people." He took a moment to organize his thoughts. "Like the moon and water are two separate spirits, so is sun and fire. The gifts of Kol'thu, the spirit of sun, remains steadfast, if distant. The recent comet is one example. The strongest of us, born in summer, the season of sun, you'd see nothing unusual about them. But other times..."  
>"Those not born during the summer months have weaker bending, or none at all?" Sokka tapped his chin, 'That would have been convenient of crazy blue fire lady was burn in the middle of winter. During the night. In a snowstorm."<br>Cho dared to give a slight chuckle. "Unfortunately, she was born during the summer solstice." His face turned somber again. "What you surmised is exactly what is happening."  
>"Another imbalance," Katara lay a hand on Aang's shoulder, encouraging him. "We have to do something before fire bending is too weak to continue to new generations."<br>'Another thing to worry about.' Aang gave a deep sigh, feeling worry burn at his stomach. "Yes...somehow I have to find Agni, and bring him back to the fire nation."  
>"Where do we start looking? This temple seems as spiritual as any but Agni isn't here."<br>Aang scratched his head, briefly wishing he didn't have to deal with this right now. He already had to deal the lack of future airbenders! "We will find that answer in time." He turned to Cho, bowing in respect. "Thank you for being so open. I hope to return someday." Cho returned the gesture. "Good luck, Avatar, and may fortune smile on you."  
>Katara and Sokka bowed in respect, mimicking the fire nation hand gesture, before Cho left them. Katara saw the worry on Aang's face and gently nudged him with a smile. "Hey, we've solved tougher puzzles. This will be another adventure."<br>As if by magic, the girl's supportive touch eased his mind, unable to doubt her confidence. "Yeah, as long as we'll together, we can do anything. Although, I wonder if Zuko is aware of this. If not, he needs to be." Toph spoke out suddenly. "No, don't tell him. At least, not yet."  
>"Toph? You might be right. He has enough to worry about without knowing one of their fire spirits is missing." Katara's eyes suddenly widened, as if a bolt of lightning struck her. "Zuko's uncle! Doesn't he know about the spirits? He was defending the moon and ocean spirits during the siege at the northern water tribe. Maybe we could ask him."<br>Suki nodded in agreement. "Even more reason to visit Ba Sing Se. It's getting more urgent then ever."  
>"Alright people, we'll pack tonight and make sure Appa is good and rested if he is flying all of us plus Zuko and Mai to the city. Let's do this!" He triumphantly pointed toward the temple exit, but when nobody ran out in a stampeding charge he sighed. "Or we could finish checking out the market. That works, too."<br>Suki give him a sympathetic smile. "Well, that was that unique ice cream stand I wanted to try out." Toph snickered. "Actually, that wasn't ice cream, Suki."  
>"Didn't it say hot cream?" Sokka pointed at Toph's cloudy eyes, leaning in close, "And how did you see what it said?"<br>Toph didn't even blink, not knowing how close Sokka's face was to hers. "Yes, it did say hot cream. I know because it 'said' it."  
>"...talking hot cream? Nefarious!"<br>The group burst out laughing, finally moving to return outside. They had much to do, but this time, they did have a few hours to spare.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chai huffed before sipping a steaming cup of tea, only halfway though his day of walking in and out of the Firelord's audience room, checking over visitors and then announcing them to his royal highness. It was rare to find time enough for a break, and when a uniformed and bearded man walked into his line of view, he bristled. "Ay...what do you want? To speak to the Firelord? Well, you better be on the list!"<br>The uniformed man stopped curtly but did not assume a formal stance as one did when addressing a superior. Chai was nothing but a messenger, and a high-strung one at that. "Captain Jee of his royal Firelord's personal flagship. I am expected."  
>"The Firelord doesn't have a flagship! Not yet! Unless you're referring to the past, which in that case..." He broke off, having checked his papers merely out of instinct. "You are on the list. But you are two minutes too early!"<br>"You are going to make me wait two minutes?" Jee sighed, helm tucked under one arm.  
>Chai huffed, crossing his arms and inadvertently spilling his tea on his cloths. "..."<br>Jee chuckled, expecting the flustered man to soil his robes. Still, he respected protocol and remained where he stood, waiting to be formally introduced to Zuko and his grand hall. 'To think, that narrow-minded kid turned into the next Firelord and became allies with the avatar. Never thought I would see the day...'  
>Chai grumbled to himself, dabbing at the spot with a spare rag, but not daring to break the schedule. "Fine fine, you wait here, and I go in there. Then I come back out here, and maybe you can go in." He huffed again, signaling the guards to open the door for him, and he squeezed though.<br>"...things were simpler when we were exiled." Jee huffed, remembering the long years away from home until Admiral Jhao took Zuko's crew to help with assaulting those water benders in the north. After that failed attack he spent days floating on top of a wrecked ship, waiting with five other men for rescue. "Colder, but simpler."  
>Chai returned seconds later, gesturing at the navel commander. "The firelord will see you now."<br>Jee bowed and strode forward, through the old wooden doors and into the Firelord's infamous war room. A map of the world still lay in the center, although it was unmarked and unused now, and Zuko sat on a raised platform covered with Dragon-twined pillars holding up a golden roof. Somehow he looked proper there, as if he always belonged. Remembering his place, Jee bowed and stood at attention. "Firelord Zuko! I was summoned?"  
>"Yes. I summoned you here, because of our shared past." His face was blank, showing no trace of warmth or disdain. "You and I spent three years at sea, sometimes at each others throat."<br>"...yes, Firelord." Jee suddenly wondered if he was summoned to be executed for doubting Zuko and his selfish mission. "I should have never questioned your leadership, sir."  
>"Shouldn't you have? Tell me the truth. You think I wasn't fit to lead the mission. That I was too preoccupied with the avatar." Zuko watched the man intently, internally hoping he'd confirm these thoughts, which he always knew were present.<br>Jee remained silent, steeling his exterior even though nervous sweat was forming on his brow. His mind raced with answers, some truthful and others outright lies. Dare he use one instead of another? 'He will roast me alive.' "You were obsessed, placing your mission above the welfare of the crew. As captain I am responsible for the lives of all sailors on my ship. You didn't seem to care about anyone except the avatar."  
>Zuko was quiet for a moment, his lips slowly turning into a smile. "And you would be right, although I didn't see that until long after you were reassigned. I can see the nervous sweat on your brow, and I know such an answer wasn't easy to admit. But I now know the answer to my next question will be truthful as well. Do you hold even an ounce of remaining loyalty to my father Ozai, or my sister Azula?"<br>Jee resisted the urge to wipe his brow, appearing weak in front of Zuko. He would have never imagined, even in a nightmare, of being at this boy's mercy! 'Not a boy anymore, a young man. I can see he changed.' The captain cleared his suddenly dry throat, "Your father and sister were just as obsessed. Their goals were different but their insanity was the same. You are the rightful ruler, Firelord Zuko..."  
>"Then you swear loyalty to me only." Zuko nodded, his face softening a little. He dropped the intimidating pretense of the all mighty firelord, rising to his feet and stepping down to Jee's level. "We as a nation have done much damage, and soon I must go with the avatar to help fix it. I need someone I can relay on to keep things sown together in my absence. I need you, Jee."<br>The older man was unsettled, but he refused to let too much of it show. "Anyone loyal to the Fire Nation would swear loyalty to you. Why me, lord? I am a captain, not a trained royal guard."  
>"I know. But shortly before we parted ways, I believe we were at least starting to see eye to eye. More then I can say about anyone else. You don't have to be a guard, and this doesn't have to be permanent, but I could use your help."<br>Jee recalled the night General Iroh told the crew of Zuko's past and how he came to bear a scar. It wasn't long after that Zuko helped save the life of a helmsman, a man he owed nothing. After that he thought of the prince differently. "I will do what I can to serve you, Firelord, but you ask much of a humble captain. My task would be easier if I had assistance from men accustomed to taking my orders."  
>Zuko nodded, feeling a splash of relief. Even through every attendant, assistant and sage obeyed his orders without protest, he could still see resent in their eyes. While he considered the possibility he was just paranoid, he had to be prepared that the previous firelord's influence was a viper waiting to strike. "Yes. Whoever you believe to be trust worthy. I have prepared rooms for you here in the palace."<br>Jee kept his stern exterior, although he felt much relieved that Zuko had no interest in lighting him on fire that day. "Very good, sir." He was smiling inwardly, wondering what the overeager door sage would think once Jee told him...  
>Zuko drifted toward the stairs, returning back to the flame encircled platform. "You may leave. I will call on you again before I depart."<br>Bowing with new found respect, Jee turned on a heel and left with his helm still tucked under one arm. He stopped just beyond the door, glancing to Chai with a grin, and strode out of the royal palace. This would be interesting...

Aang walked through the grand palace entrance, still feeling a little off at how the fire guards merely let him pass, instead of trying to surround and capture him. For so long, even longer for the world, people of the fire nation had been the enemy. But the day spent amongst the civilians of the nations did put his heart to ease, and it seemed all his friends enjoyed it too. "I have to say, that's a nice hat, Sokka."  
>Sokka looked quite proud in his plumed hat, sporting a long phoenix feather that jutted out at least a foot behind him. "Why thank you, Aang. See, Katara? Somebody likes my hat." Katara quietly snickered, "I merely said it makes you look fancy."<br>"It was a nice day, for the most part. I'm glad we went out." Suki commented, holding a warm bowl of spicy noodles, and eating with a pair of chopsticks. "I never thought I'd ever find fire nation cuisine tasty."  
>"Easy for you to say. You didn't try the flaming meteor sausage." Sokka whimpered, his tongue still bandaged. "No one warned me."<br>Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because it was named that just for show. By the way, I have a fire stick. Do you want to touch it?"  
>Sokka eyed Toph questioningly, as if he could determine her true intent just with a stare. "...what is it?"<br>"...It's a fire stick. Of *fire*"  
>"How am I supposed to know you are being so literal? Half of everything in this nation is named after fire but its not actually on fire! AH, Suki!"<br>Toph sighed,lifting the hand that held the souvenir, inches away from Sokka's hat. "FIRE STICK!"  
>"My fancy hat!" Sokka grabbed Katara's water skin and dumped it on Toph's fire stick, protecting his feathered head covering. "Feather hater!"<br>Toph shrugged, not caring to much for the stick, and merely tossed it backward. "How can I hate something I can't even see?"  
>Katara stepped between the two before Sokka got too emotional about his precious hat. "Calm down, haven't you forgotten we are leaving tomorrow morning? Sokka, make sure we have enough food and water to get us there. Toph... don't encourage Sokka." "Hey, why is it always me?"<br>Suki caressed Sokka's cheek, trying to draw his attention. "It's ok...dont mind them. They're just jealous of your hat." She leaned over, kissing him.  
>Sokka's attention was instantly focused only on Suki. Katara thought of kissing Aang and blushed, but thought she should save it for a private moment. Even now a sage watched from down the hallway.<br>Aang stretched his arms as he walked the length of the hall, his eyes drifted to the side when he started to pass the section that held the war room. "Hmm. I wonder if he's still in there...it's getting late."  
>"A leader's business is never done. Mai will get him if he spend too much longer in there." Just as Katara spoke the black-haired noble strode past the group without so much as a glance, ignoring the door man and heading into the war room.<br>Chai fumed, shaking his fist at the door. "You didn't have an appointment either, missy! Why does no one respect ritual anymore!" He huffed, now noticing he had an audience, and glared at Aang and Katara. "You are not on the list!"  
>Chai was soon joined by Captain Jee and two officers that flanked his sides. He cleared his throat, leaning in over the uptight man's shoulder, "You presume to tell the Avatar where he can't go?" Katara recognized the bearded man and grabbed Aang's wrist, as if she was ready to whisk him to safety in an instant. It was hard to think of him as more than an innocent kid sometimes.<br>Chai bit his lip, his face turning bright red with frustration. "The list is there for a purpose! Respect the list!" The man flung his hands into the air, the clipboard being waved around frantically before Chai stormed off, disappearing around a corner.  
>"Appa? That huge flying bison is here?" Jee sniffed the air, thoughtfully. "Hmm, I didn't even notice."<br>Aang grinned. "Wouldn't be anywhere without him. Well, good evening Mr. fire man!" He waved cheerfully, moving on with the others by his side.  
>Katara thought it odd that all of these people from their past were suddenly coming out of the woodwork again. Would they round a corner and suddenly find the moon spirit, too?<br>The central garden, the largest in the palace, was filled with various trees and shrubs from all over the fire nation. It even had a serene pond in the middle with a family of turtle ducks swimming about. Appa was resting in the shade under a tall tree, and even the sky bison had servants attending to him, offering ripe melons and fragrant tree fruits.  
>"Looks like Appa enjoys the royal life. And Momo, too!" Katara looked to the lemur that slept on Appa'a wide head, fat with delectable fruits and half a dozen frogs caught from the pond.<br>"I don t think there's any doubt Appa will rest well tonight!" Aang skipped through the cool grass, stopping by the bison's side and stroking the sleek fur. "Right buddy?"  
>"That makes one of us. Aang, did any of those fire sages suggest... weird things to you?"<br>Aang blinked, glancing back to Katara. "Weird things? Like when you asked you to be the fire lady?"  
>"Yes, and... other things. I'll be relieved when we're out of there."<br>"It won't be long. Just another night, which we'll be sleeping though anyway." He offered Katara a smile, giving a pat on Appa's head before stepping. "You sleep well, buddy. We'll be leaving pretty early."  
>Appa groaned between bites of succulent melon, not willing to give up his feast... not to mention the pedicure being given to his many feet.<br>Aang turned to the others, his mind focusing on the next days travels. "Alright, lets all go to our rooms and get a good nights sleep."  
>Sokka took Suki's hand, stroking it gently, "I can think of something else besides sleep." The two retired to their room, giggling quietly to themselves. Katara briefly watched Aang return inside before sighing and going to her own room. The palace felt so big, and so empty.<br>The next morning came quieter then expected, and Aang was the first to awake, an hour before sunrise, deciding to start loading traveling supplies onto Appa's harness. Next was Sokka, walking in with a breakfast and trying to down it as fast as he could. "Heh, trying to get one last taste of fire meat?"  
>"Oh sweet meat, this isn't goodbye. We will see each other again." Sokka crammed the last sausage down his throat, brushing his hands clean and joining Aang near a small pile of bags. "I had to do it before Suki woke up."<br>Aang smirked. "Well, you're be happy to know we have some rabbit-chicken jerky packed away. I hope you didn't terrorize the kitchen staff again."  
>"Come on, Aang, they didn't even know I was there." Meanwhile, one of the chefs silently cried as they realized over twenty pounds of meat had been eaten in the past two days. Sokka licked his lips before picking up a bag and tossing it to Aang, up in Appa's saddle.<br>Aang the bag, placing it securely to the side as Toph sleepily entered the garden. Without a word she formed a dirt based staircase leading right to the saddle, climbing up and finding a spot to lay down again. Within seconds she had returned to sleep. "I hope the others are getting up soon."  
>Katara was next to enter the spacious garden, looking rested and excited to be off on another adventure - even if there was no risk of being shot down or hunted. "Be careful what you wish for, Sokka. Mai isn't a morning person."<br>"Neither is Toph, it looks like." Aang jumped out of the saddle, floating down to Katara's side. "Care for a hand up, Lady Katara?"  
>"Gladly, Sir Aang." Katara hoped she wasn't blushing too much as she took his hand, almost feeling an electric sensation between them. But it was warm, too, as if he radiated strength. She climbed up onto Appa's back, taking care to gently pat the bison. "He looks ready to fly."<br>"He should be." Aang settled himself next to the waterbender. "I think last night was the most relaxing night he's had in months."  
>"That is true for most of us." Inside the palace, Mai sighed as she placed her small traveling pack next to Zuko's. "Do we really have to travel on the back of that mountain of fur? He sheds. Everywhere."<br>"The only option is taking the airship...with the procession on our tails." Zuko snuck a glance at the somber girl, catching a hint of a grimace. "It won't be so bad. Appa is fast, and the faster we go the faster we can get off."  
>"Fine. But if I get a mouthful of fur on the way I'm getting off." Mai sighed, running a fine toothed comb through her long, silky black hair. "It will be nice to get away from your guards for a while. Did you know that door man tried to keep me from seeing you? As if he had nothing better to do."<br>Zuko sighed, waiting for Mai to finish. He had already packed, and had no reason to groom to perfection himself. "Sounds like he needs a vacation...a very long one." A knock sounded on Mai's chamber door, and Zuko could already guess who it was. "If we stay quiet...maybe they'll think we moved to my room."  
>Mai kissed Zuko to shut him up before someone could hear him. She whispered, very quietly, "If they ask me to have your babies again..."<br>Zuko spotted a piece of paper on a nearby surface, along with an inked pen. He scribbled down a quick note, and showed it in lieu of talking. 'Something involving flaming knives?" Mai smirked, imagining the hurt she could unleash even if she wasn't a firebender, and she kissed Zuko again. Quietly, she pointed to the window which lead into the garden... and their escape.  
>"How is everyone this morning?" Suki greeted the group with a cheery wave, before giving Sokka a quick hug. "There's a piece of bacon on your forehead. I take it you've-" She cut herself off when something dropped to the ground at the nearest wall. "What?" She blinked, seeing what appeared to be a rope of well knotted bedsheets, leading from an open window two stories up.<br>Sokka cocked his head sideways at the bed-sheet rope, even sliding off Appa to venture close and poke it. "Cleverly constructed... but who..." He looked up just in time for Mai to land squarely on his head, the young hunter collapsing to the ground with a twitch. "Gehh..."  
>Zuko followed more leisurely, both of their traveling bags hung around his neck. He didn't have a chance to look down before also stepping on Sokka's head. "...What are you doing down there?"<br>: Sokka whimpered, still under Zuko's boot. Katara shook her head, knowing he was only asking for trouble. "See what happens when you stand under strange ropes?" "I was investigating! For danger!" "We're in the palace garden." "Which is surrounded by fire nation people who don't like us!"  
>Zuko quickly removed his weight from the warrior's head, then held out a hand to help Sokka up. "The ones you need to watch out for most are the cooks. You made them cry. All of them."<br>"They are too sensitive. All I did was have a few pieces of bacon..." Mai rose a delicate eyebrow, "A whole pig's worth of bacon. How are you not fat?"  
>Zuko refrained from snickering as Sokka regained his footing, making his over to the earthen staircase that still remained. "Warrior training. It's more intense then one would think. Right Sokka?"<br>"Right! Even though you aren't a warrior.. well, maybe on the inside." Sokka brushed dirt and grass from his blue and gray tunic, stopping when he heard shouts coming from inside the palace. "We should go, I think the sages are looking for Zuko."  
>"Then hurry up!" Suki motioned for Sokka to return to the saddle. "You're the only one left on the ground!" The raised voices came closer, and shadows could be seen from the doorway between palace and garden.<br>Sokka bolted for the bison's thick legs, even as he rose to get ready for takeoff. One handful of fur after another let him climb securely into the saddle, and falling into Suki's lap. "Go go!"  
>"Yip Yip!" Aang gently shook the reigns, and the sky bison took off with a heft of his tail. The train of sages and court officials found its way into the garden. "Lord Zuko! There's still matters to discuss! Ceremonies to perform!" They rushed forward, up the steps Toph made in an attempt to catch up. "Heirs to be born! The future is still uncertain! WE NEED FIRE BABIES! The front official waved frantically, just missing the bison's leg by inches, and fell forward and landed in a dirt patch. The others who also climbed the stair followed suit, all falling off and creating a pile of distressed staff.<br>"Ha!" Sokka pointed at the fallen sages, "That is what you get for telling my sister to sleep with Zuko!" Mai's eyes widened, "They did WHAT?"  
>Zuko shared Mai's expression, staring first at Sokka, then at Katara. His face flushed with embarrassment, and he slinked off to a corner of the saddle to grumble to himself Mai resolved to 'talk' to the sages when they returned, if they had enough courage to remain there until the Firelord came back. The palace, royal city, and the fire nation itself fell away as they rose higher into crisp air, disappearing into clouds. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't the best public appearance the former prince had ever made, probably the worst ever in fact, discounting a certain dark memory. But with nearly all the people of Ba Sing Se gathered in the front courtyard, he couldn't help but try and single out his uncle's face. Aang had started the speech, and seemed to do so well by himself that his words become background noise. A sudden jab at his ribs brought him out of his search, realizing Aang was looking at him now, as well as the people they were addressing. Zuko cleared his throat, recovering quickly to deliver his part of the speech, reassuring the people of the war's end, and the fire nation's intent to put things right. As expected, they weren't as enthusiastic about his words, some of them jeering and throwing random produce that didn't even reach the balcony. And just as suddenly the mass's mood changed when Aang started speaking again, and announced that the Earth king had returned to take his place on the throne.  
>The crowd seemed to forget anything about Zuko, wildly cheering for the king they thought to be dead, and the avatar that brought hope and peace back to the world. The speech wrapped up, and all of them started to retreat inside. "Well, Momo has a feast now." Suki was the first to comment.<br>w"He'll be full for days with all the food he gathered." Katara looked over the balcony's ledge to the little white and black lemur that sat perched atop a small mountain of bruised fruit and vegetables, chittering as he stuffed a plum into his mouth. "Looks like the speeches went over well, and the earth king even invited the whole city to celebrate the war's end. It'll be huge."  
>"Yeah, celebrations...how nice." Zuko muttered under his breath while he looked for the first private room to change out his firelord robes. He soon disappeared behind a door, and Aang cast a glance to Sokka. "Hey, Sokka! Have a moment?"<br>Sokka was busy striking heroic poses for the cheering crowd, but he stopped once Aang called for him. "For the Avatar, sure! What's up, Aang?"  
>"Well, there's this thing, and.." He grabbed Sokka's arm, pulling him away from Suki and Katara, and even raising the floor that they stood on into a three foot wide, multi story pillar. Once assured they'd have completely privacy, Aang faced Sokka directly. "I need some advice, since you have experience with...uh, you know...girls."<br>The sudden change of ground level nearly knocked Sokka off, and he gripped the ledges with white-knuckled fingers until the platform stopped. "Warn me before you do that!" He rolled over onto his back, looking up at Aang, "Did you say you needed advice on girls?"  
>"Ah, sorry Sokka." Aang sighed despondently, immediately launching into his spiel. "There's a girl that I...like, but I'm not sure if she really likes me back. I tried to bring it up once, but she said she couldn't decide whether she liked anyone because we were still in the war. But now, the war's been ended for several weeks, and she still hasn't said anything." The young airbender paused, regaining his breath. "So...how do I tell if she likes me without having to ask?"<br>"Our little avatar is growing up. Ah, time flies." Sokka clearly missed the memo that said he was still young, too. "First, you have to send the right signals. Be smooth, suave, and sexy."  
>"Sexy?" Aang heard that word mentioned before, but he was uncertain of the meaning. "How do I do that?"<br>"You know... do sexy things." Sokka also missed the memo that described how to be sexy, and he strutted around Aang as if he was trying to be attractive. "Find out what she likes, and do it."  
>"What she likes...ok. Thanks a lot Sokka." He grinned, about to return to the balcony's level before he remembered Sokka's request just moments ok. "Ah, and hang on, going down." He tapped the pillar with a hand, and the stone reverted to it's normal formation.<br>Sokka breathed a sigh of relief once they were on the ground again. Katara, curious about what happened, lightly touched her brother's arm, "What was that about?" "Ohh... nothing." he grinned, knowingly.  
>Aang watched the waterbender for a minute, gathering his nerve before approaching her. He put on a huge grin, mimicking some of the moves Sokka showed him, which including showing off his (nonexistent) muscles. "Hey, Katara! While everyone is taking a break, why don t you and me go somewhere, and do what you like?"<br>This was so unlike Aang that Katara briefly wondered if Sokka gave him a bad berry to eat. 'Er... okay. Are you feeling alright?"  
>Aang flexed both his eyebrows, then gave a sly wink. "Alright as I ever been! Come on...You know you wanna."<br>"What are you talking about? Aang, I have no idea..."  
>Aang hesitated, losing steam and confidence. "Well, do stuff that you like to do...Like sexy stuff?"<br>Katara's face paled as her mind jumped to conclusions, and she rose a hand to slap Aang across the cheek. But she couldn't, instead balling it into a shaking fist and storming off into the earth king's fortified palace.  
>Aang recoiled from her frightening gesture, even though no contact was made. He stared after her, feeling her heart sink. 'I was an idiot. I pushed her too hard, again, and now she might not want me even as a friend anymore.' He clenched his hands into shaking fists, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm...sorry, Katara."<br>Katara's reaction wasn't noticed by everyone, by Sokka could feel his sister's distress and turned in time to see her storm off into the palace. He tapped Aang on the shoulder, gently. "Did something happen?"  
>"No...nothing. Nothing at all." Aang gave a sad sigh, then headed inside at a slower pace.<br>~~~~~~~~~~ Zuko easily located his uncle's tea shop was he left the Earth palace, straightening out his clothes before entering. He had changed into simple Earth civilian garb to get as little attention as possible, since walking around in Fire Lord robes would likely start a riot. Inside, every table was packed, the tea house experiencing the busiest day since opening because of the Kings return and resulting festivities. "I...didn't expect this."  
>Two servers in aprons rushed back and forth between tables and the kitchen, just behind a swinging door that never seemed to stop moving with all of the orders coming out. Empty plates and kettles went in and a moment later they returned with steaming tea and light snacks traditional to tea service. A young woman noticed Zuko and looked apologetic, although rushed, "I'm sorry, if you can wait a minute I'll find a table for you. We are very busy today!"<br>Aang was right behind Zuko, soon followed by Toph. He tried to force a smile for the harried waiter. "Of course, we're willing to wait."  
>The girl dropped her tray full of cups and roasted soy nuts, lips forming soundless words once Aang and his other friends came into view. "T-the Avatar! Oh, oh my! Please forgive me for not having a table ready for you! Don't earthbend me!"<br>Toph snorted as she stopped by Aang's side. "Did I hear that right? Does she actually think she's a piece of rock?" Aang shushed her, waving to the stressed waiter. "I don't hurt innocent servers. Nothing to fear from me!"  
>"I-I'm sorry! It's just... we have never had anyone famous in here before. I mean, there are rumors but none of them are true." She scanned the tea house quickly, finding a table that had just been cleared. "Follow me!"<br>Aang lead the way, trying to soothe the poor woman's nerves, but before they had started sitting Zuko lost his patience for waiting. "Actually, the real we're here, we'd like to see the owner. Right away."  
>"I-I'm sorry! It's just... we have never had anyone famous in here before. I mean, there are rumors but none of them are true." She scanned the tea house quickly, finding a table that had just been cleared. "Follow me!"<br>Aang lead the way, trying to soothe the poor woman's nerves, but before they had started sitting Zuko lost his patience for waiting. "Actually, the real we're here, we'd like to see the owner. Right away."  
>"Oh... Mister Mushi?" She looked uncertainly toward the kitchen door as it opened and a new tea cart came out, loaded with tins of steamed dumplings and steaming kettles. "He is busy brewing tea. This is our busiest time, and people are celebrating because the king returned."<br>"This is important!" Zuko was cut off when Aang stepped between them. "It's ok, We'll wait until there's a lull, if you don't mind informing him." He glanced back to the unhappy firebender. "Remember, Sifu hotman, patience is a virtue." Zuko huffed.  
>The waitress bowed humbly, then rushed to pick up the remnants of her dropped tray. She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the group to their table. Katara purposely sat across from Aang, still miffed and confused about what happened earlier. It was so unlike him to act that way!<br>"Mister Mushi? Are you sure we're in the right place?" Sokka asked as the other server placed several small bowls on the table. A light selection of steamed dumplings, some with fruit and others with vegetables, delicately smoked fish, toasted sesame bread, and salad made of spiced seaweed from the coast.  
>"Its an alias, from when we were trying to forge a new life here." Zuko replied, crossing his arms and staring at the tea cup sitting in front of him. Aang snuck a glance at Katara, frowning when she clearly avoided looking back. He sighed, running a finger on the edge of the cup, staring into the hot liquid. 'I really blew it this time. Even if she forgives me, she'll never see me as more then a friend. Maybe I should give her some space, and try to move on...' The avatar sighed, his eyes drifting to the other patrons, and spotted a teenage girl that seemed the same age as Katara, sitting at a table alone.<br>'I'll try...for Katara's sake.' He left his friends, boldly waking over to the Earth kingdom girl. "Hey, I noticed you were alone, and thought you might like some company. Let me show you something!" He grinned, his hands circled each other and formed a small swirling air ball.  
>Katara nearly spit out a mouthful of hot tea when she saw Aang join a girl at another table, already trying to impress her with airbending tricks. She elbowed Sokka in the ribs, a little harder than necessary. "Can you believe that?" Sokka rubbed his ribs, but smiled when he saw Aang. "That must be the girl he likes. Yep, he asked me for advice earlier. I think he'll do juuuust fine."<br>Suki blinked, glancing from Aang to Katara. "Are you ok? Your face is getting red."  
>Katara had to fight the urge to waterbend some tea right at Aang, feeling scorned from earlier and now hurt that he would move on to someone else. Why was he acting like this? She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it felt as if someone stabbed her. "I'll be fine."<br>Zuko rose, pacing a tight circle until the tea server passed nearby. "Is it really going to take long? If he needs help I can help. I've done before before! This is important!"  
>"I'm sorry but Mister Mushi needs his concentration to make perfect tea. Steeping is a very delicate process." She apologized to Zuko again, even offering another bowl of bean dumplings before anther customer called for a refill. Sokka bit into a puff, the pastry instantly deflating mush to his delight. "Relax, we have plenty of time."<br>Zuko was tempted to simply burst into the back room, but realized it would be rude to interrupt his uncles business no matter how much he disliked waiting. Uncle was alive and alright, that much was apparent from the tea shop, and everything else would come in time. Two more city residents entered, both big and bulking, but looking clueless at the same time. They searched every inch of the shop with their gaze, widening their eyes when they spotted him, and amazingly made a beeline for him. They placed themselves at either of his sides, invading his personal space and irritating him even further. He growled, his voice becoming dangerously low. "*Excuse* me?"  
>The table was surprised at their sudden guests, and Katara moved a hand under the table to hover over her water skin. The men looked buff enough to be soldiers, capable of hurt without needing any weapons. "Friends of yours?"<br>Aang chatted with the girl across the room, now using his airbending to lift up her tea cup, pot and snack plate. They circled in the air, making a fabulous bending display. The two newcomers ignored Katara, focusing only on the glaring firebender. "Sho Chen, you really had this going there. We were looking all morning!" not done Zuko eyed the one to the left. "And you'll be looking all night too, because that s not my name." He lowered a hand, and a simple twitch of a finger set a shoe on fire. The big man looked down after feeling his feet get hot, and shrieked at the growing flame. "My shoe my shoe!" not done  
>10:01 AM Aang noticed the sudden coming from his friends table, turning his attention toward the bumbling men, briefly forgetting the floating chinaware. The plate and cups crashed to the ground, shattering everywhere. "Uh, sorry." The loud sound of breaking dishes set the second guard on alert, and he tackled Zuko to the floor. "Bomb! Look out!" Zuko's response was instant, and a pillar of flame jumped from the benders hand to the buffoons face. Even through the action was almost reflexive, he was disciplined enough to guide the fire around the man's head, leaving with just a reddened face and singed hair and eyebrows. The other patrons screamed at the sight of fire, claiming another fire nation attack and run out to safety.<br>The tea house, busy yet calm, was thrown into chaos in an instant. The servers fled into the kitchen, cheeks already wet with tears of fear. Near a wood stove, the former general Iroh stood over a kettle of hot water with a handful of loose leaf tea. He was about to drop the leaves when an explosion of trouble came from the dining room. "What, fire nation attack? Impossible!"  
>Aang leaped forward, using air to thrust himself clear across to their table. A wind formed around the two assailants, developing into a spinning whirlwind that sucked them up and threw them out into the street.<br>Iroh burst into the room, an instant presence to be acknowledged, taking a battle stance and channeling his energy in preparation for attack. He expected Azula, escaped from prison, or a band of soldiers still loyal to Ozai and yearning for the spoils of war. What he didn't expect was a group of teenagers and a young boy, the only ones left inside the tea house. "Avatar?"  
>Aang blinked at Iroh's sudden appearance, then waved. "Oh, Hi there! We were waiting to see you." Zuko rose to his feet, muttering under his breath about brainless earth twits before dusting himself off and nearing the former. "Yeah...uncle."<br>"Zuko..." The firelord was suddenly pulled into a strong embrace, Iroh much relieved to see he was okay and surrounded by friends even if he did cause panic at the Jasmine Dragon. "I am glad to see you, all of you. There are disturbing rumors and it is hard to see which are true."  
>Zuko hesitated for only second before returning the embrace, reminding that the people around are friends. Real friends, that he didn't have to keep his guard up around. "I'm glad to see you too. What rumors are you talking about?"<br>Iroh smiled, folding his hands together underneath the loose sleeves of his robe. He looked well and happy, with a neatly trimmed beard and generous belly that never hinted at his inner strength. "Anything you can imagine, but some sound like that could have been true. Not everyone in the Fire Nation is happy about peace, and not everyone in the Earth Kingdom is happy about you. But, I should remember, you are surrounded by amazing allies."  
>"And crazy court officials." Toph broke in. "You wouldn't believe what they were trying to do before we left the palace." Zuko cast an annoyed cast at her. "I assure you, no one needs to be reminded of that."<br>"I can only imagine. Come, sit! Now that you scared off my regulars there is plenty of room." Iroh motioned to one of the nicer tables, with thick pillows on the floor around a low setting. "I also heard the earth king returned. That was your doing?"  
>"We just gave him a ride, really." Suki eagerly helped set the table, setting aside used dishes. "Sorry about the incident, but there was some confusion about missing persons, I think." Aang found a boom, and swept up the plates that he dropped.<br>Iroh was grateful for the help and didn't interrupt Suki or Aang. "He has much to prove if he wants to lead. Many people are questioning the king who didn't know about a century-old war."  
>"Well, it looks like they're just happy things are going back to normal, and that's good enough for now." Aang finished cleaning his mess, joining everyone at the table as Zuko took over pouring the tea. "Maybe this time he'll have better taste in advisers."<br>"He will need new advisers. A smart man would consult you for guidance, young avatar. Every nation should look to you for guidance during these unstable times." Iroh picked up a warm tea cup, smelling the lightly fragrant brew. "Ginseng and white lily. It is a celebration tea from the islands."  
>Aang frowned, thinking back to his recent disaster with Katara, sneaking a glance at her. "I...can't solve everything. Not yet, anyway. I still have a lot to learn myself."<br>"Learning is something you will never stop doing. Even the wisest man will not claim to know everything. You are young still, and have many years ahead." Iroh sipped the tea, relishing its exquisite yet simple flavor. He, too, noticed Katara's expression and guessed she and the avatar had a disagreement of sorts. "Will you stay long in Ba Sing Se?"  
>Aang hadn't planned that far ahead, and Sokka was better was making direct schedules. "Um, maybe a few days." Zuko interjected, having a slightly firmer answer. "A few days, and then checking Fire Nation occupied villages to make sure they'll withdrawing as ordered."<br>"Beginning to clean up, that is good. You will face opposition," Iroh commented, recalling the battle he waged just to reclaim his tea shop. After leaving the city it was used to store moonshine brewed by fattened and lazy soldiers.  
>Zuko refreshed Iroh's cup before finally putting down the kettle, sitting next to him. "I don t doubt it, but I'm ready." The table talk continued, eventually most them drifting around the shop at their leisure, and Sokka even starting a group painting. As Zuko and Iroh gained some privacy, the teenager filled in Iroh about the battle with Azula. How unhinged the princess had gotten, the intense fire battle that Zuko started, and Katara finished.<br>Iroh listened with intent, always concerned about what happened to Azula and where she was being held, and if there was any prison that could truly hold her. Ozai was also a threat, but without fire bending there was little he could do except lament from a cell. "What are you going to do with her?"  
>Zuko sighed, nibbling at a biscuit at he thought. remembering the visit he had with her, the day before the group departed for Ba Sing Se. "I...don't know. She's being guarded around the clock, even after being chained six times over." Despite all the trouble and grief that came from her, he felt sorry for how broken she seemed. "I was hoping there was a way to get through to her...One day."<br>"Everyone deserves a second chance... except that girl. She is crazy and needs to be locked away for a very long time. But even imprisoned she has supporters. Be wary of them."  
>Zuko nodded solemnly, thinking of back home, and hoping it was still in one piece. "She and my father both. I still have watch myself more then ever. But...I left Captain Jee watching things for the moment."<br>"...Jee? Your old ship captain? Well, that is a surprising move, but smart. You can trust him." Iroh nodded and sipped his tea.  
>Zuko smiled faintly, glad to hear the reassurance. He had made so many mistakes in the past, and it was hard not to second guess himself at times. "I'm still getting used to the position, and being back at the royal court."<br>"Now it is your court, and you can shape it into what it should be instead of what it was."  
>"A lot of changes to be made." Zuko paused, popping a finger sized sweet cake in his mouth. "Any political wisdom you care to pass down?"<br>The old general smiled warmly, something he did often that made creases on his face over the years. "I remember a time when you had no interest in my wisdom. You once called it the ramblings of an old man."  
>me: "Things have changed such then." Zuko glanced toward the others, where Sokka was chatting to Suki and Toph, Aang was slowly approaching Katara while holding a plate of declious snacks, and if she were there Mai would be sipping tea with her typical bored expression. "I'm glad it did."<br>Iroh's wizened eyes looked to the others, remembering each of them and silently remarking how they had changed and grown. What felt like a decade was just a few years and these people had accomplished more than most people in their entire lifetimes. "This is what you needed, Zuko. Not your father's approval, but true friends. Life is lonely and miserable without them."  
>"Indeed. Sometimes my head still spins from how difficult life is. Everything up until now seems like a lifetime ago.." He finished his tea, and decided not to refill the mug. "And...do you remember Mai? We're together now."<br>"Is that so? Is there romance in your future, nephew? She was always enamored with you, even when you were very young."  
>"Perhaps there is a future. I hope so. I...broke up with her after I decided to join the avatar. She's forgiven me, but I have a long way to go to gain back her complete trust." As Zuko conversed with his uncle about life, love and royal, Aang built up the courage to face a brooding water bender, holding out treats as a peace offering. "Katara...I wanted to apologize for what happened In Kuei's palace."<br>Katara stood near a window, watching people walk by just outside the tea house's open doorway. Her arms were crossed, hinting at the bottled feelings she held inside, and she wore a mask of barely hidden turmoil. Her efforts to make sense of Aang's behavior was broken by the same person, but she didn't turn to look at him. "Aang... what is happening with you?"  
>Aang sighed, feeling his heart sink again. If Katara refused to forgive him, he didn't know what he'd do. "I...I was trying to figure out...Ah, actually it's not important. I know I shouldn't have pressed again, even though we're out of war." Memories of the last disastrous kiss played out in his mind, of the Ember island play, and his attempt to figure out where he and Katara stood. She was hesitant and confused, and he only made things worse by sneaking a kiss. "Katara...whatever happens, whoever you wind up with...will we still be friends?"<br>"I'm confused. For the longest time I thought I knew where we stood with each other, but then earlier today... that wasn't you." Katara sighed, casting her eyes downward. "You are considerate, and kind, and thoughtful. What happened earlier was the opposite. I... I thought you wanted to be more than friends. But I'm not ready for that. For sex."  
>Aang lifted a hand, hovering above her shoulder, feeling that any contact would be too soon. "I like you. A lot. I thought I could determine your feelings by doing what Sokka advised. But I can see I pushed too hard...again. I'm so sorry." His eyes watered, emotions running around a tornado in his heart.<br>"...Sokka? Sokka told you to do that?" Katara's feelings changed, at once feeling pity and sadness that Aang hurt so much from his misguided act and anger toward her brother for giving bad advice. She turned away from the window, softly cupping a cheek with her hand and wiped away a tear. "Aang... what works for Sokka and Suki won't work for everyone else. Do what your heart says."  
>Aang paused, taking comfort in the slight. "My heart...my heart would like to know what your heart feels...and maybe hold hands?" He dared to feel a seed of hope.<br>"Now that I know what made you do that... well, I'm glad you talked to me." Signs of distress and confusion faded from Katara's face as she reached down to take Aang's hand, gently squeezing it.  
>Aang smiled broadly, fixing his gaze out the window, where a magnificent sunset was starting. He was happy to be on good terms with Katara again, and maybe then that. Ever since he awoke from the iceberg, he could that there was something special about the waterbending, and always strove to get her attention, even getting a little childish at times. "Yeah, talking is good."<br>Feeling more at peace, Katara guided Aang to a table near the corner where they could have some privacy to talk while Zuko continued to debate about anything from life to changing weather with his uncle. Mai found them shortly after, quietly joining Zuko with neatly combed hair and polished nails.  
>Aang enjoyed simply being in Katara's presence, but when Mai showed up and took Zuko's attention for the moment he finally stepped away from her. "I'll be back. It's time to have my own talk with Iroh." He gently caressed her forehead, and then strode to the former general. "Hi there! I was wondering if I could get some of your wisdom too."<br>"I am flattered you think I am wise, but I am just an old man who remembers common sense others have forgotten." Iroh motioned to the empty seat across from him, "Please, sit down and tell me what weighs heavily on your mind."  
>"Actually." Aang discreetly motioned to the back room, using only his two index fingers to point at the concealing curtain. "Probably better away from the others." 'And Zuko, at least for now.'<br>Iroh sensed whatever sat firmly on the avatar's shoulders was a serious matter, and briefly nodded before rising on thick legs. He guided Aang into the back room, past a small storage closet and pantry, and into a private tea ceremony room that was decorated with images from across the earth kingdom. "I saw it the moment I came into the dining room. Something bothers you."  
>Aang nodded, allowing the seriousness show on his face. "Yeah. Katara told what you did, or tried to do for the spirits in the north pole. It seems you may have some knowledge about spirits?"<br>Iroh nodded, recalling many close encounters with spirits - both evil and good - through his lifetime. "What Xhao did was wrong. I could not stand by while an innocent spirit was hurt by an ignorant man."  
>"I know, but now...Well, while we were in the fire nation capital, I visited the temple of Agni." He paused, meeting Iroh's wise gaze. "Do...do you know?"<br>The old man's face became grim, almost saddened, at the mention of Agni. "A secret long kept by the fire sages, and the royal family. Yes, I know about Agni. We have not been blessed by his presence in generations."  
>"And it's having a negative effect. I don't know how severe, but the temple keeper diffiently noticed."<br>"I have spent too long away from the fire nation to notice, and I do not care to come back just yet to see for myself. I trust you to say what is true." Iroh leaned back, stroking his long beard as he thought, "When Agni left there was a disturbance in the balance of the world. It was only a ripple, but like dropping a small pebble into a serene pond the ripples became more drastic the longer they existed."  
>"I know I need to find him again, but I don't know where to start." Aang fidgeted, tugging on his shirt as he glanced toward the dining room. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't know, he's not good at being discreet. Toph said we shouldn't say anything right now, though I don't know why. I have a feeling he's going to blow up in my face."<br>Iroh shook his head, "Zuko would not lose his temper as quickly as he used to, but Toph is right. If he find out there is a possibility his advisers will overhear, then panic would wash over the populace. Have you been to the spirit world, to seek Agni there?"  
>Aang bit his lip, knowing he should have thought of that already, but there was world peace to think about too. "That probably should have been common sense. But...I'm wary of Koh."<br>"Koh. That is a name I have not heard in many years You are right to be cautious around a spirit that is so dangerous. Maybe you don't have to seek Koh. What of the sun spirit?"  
>Aang sighed, feeling a little strained. "I'll try, even though I couldn't find a fish in a pond. Regardless, thank you for hearing me out. The next step is to find an entrance point."<br>"There are many lay lines in Ba Singh Se, places where energy from the mortal world and spirit world cross. Meditate near one and maybe you will find a way to cross over. I am certain you will find a way."  
>Aang bowed in respect to the wizened man before returning to the others and the joy that still filled the air. "By the way.." Toph started as Aang rejoined them. "I just realized that the earth king never invited us to sleep over at the palace. For a king, his manners are rather lacking."<br>"I'm sure it was just an oversight. He has a lot to handle now that peace is coming back. Should we go to the palace and find out?" Katara didn't doubt that they would be welcome guests.  
>A husky groan answered, as Appa face appeared at the front doorway, almost rubbing his head against the building. Aang gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, and I think Appa's ready for a watermelon dinner. Thank you for your hospitality, Iroh."<br>"You and your friends are always welcome in my tea house, and my home. Be well, Avatar Aang... and Firelord Zuko." Iroh bowed in respect, feeling much at ease now that he knew the world's young saviors were safe.  
>Zuko diverted his gaze, feeling embarrassed over his title for the first time since he was crowned. "Uncle...don't bow. I'll be back before we leave the city. Goodnight." He followed the others outside, the group taking turns climbing to the saddle.<br>Mai silently followed Zuko outside, pausing near Appa as the others scaled his furry flanks. She spoke softly, not wanting the others to overhear. "You are the fire nation's ruler. Why shouldn't he bow to you?" Zuko matched her low tone. "He's my uncle. He deserves more respect from me then the other way around." He helped Mai up first, then followed upward.  
>"He is more than just an uncle to you. Its all over your face." Mai smiled, meant just for the two of them to share, her somber expression brightening for a little while.<br>"Well...I really can't deny that." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close as Appa took off into the darkened sky.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aang was up early the next day, greeting the earth king servants, and enjoying the warm welcome they gave him. He decided to surprise Katara, preparing two complete breakfasts with the help of the cooks, and borrowed a wheeled cart to deliver it to her room at her usual waking hour. He knocked on the door gently, looking forward to a bit of time with just her.<br>Katara lay in a plush bed, covered with pillows and silk sheets with morning sunlight gently streaming across her skin. She could stretch her arms wide and still not touch the bed's edges, and she took full advantage of the soft space. Aang's knocking almost went unheard, as she was content to sleep in and let the day pass. But, the waterbender yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Come in."  
>Aang entered, pulling the cart behind. "Guess who! Not a pushy, balding fire sage." He grinned, hoping his attempt at humor wouldn't be misinterpreted. "I got breakfast for us."<br>Katara felt her cheeks lift as she smiled, glad to see Aang first thing in the morning. "This is a pleasant surprise."  
>Aang lifted both covers, revealing one plate that held three maple ham cutlets, a still hot croissant and a small cup of fruit salad. The other plate, meant for him, had a larger version of the fruit mix, and side of sweetened oatmeal. "Hopefully to mark the start of a pleasant day."<br>"Mmm, that smells delicious." Katara moved over, making some room for Aang in case he wanted to sit on the bed, too. She felt lighthearted and almost joyful once Aang opened his heart to her yesterday afternoon. "Did you have plans today?"  
>"Actually, yeah." He delivered the trays to the bed, along with silverware, a pitcher of light tasting juice and two glasses. "Iroh said there's actually some spirit contact points here in the city. I'll be in meditation for most of the day."<br>"Oh, are you looking for Agni? Be careful, Aang," She lay a caring hand on his arm, looking into his bright eyes, "Don't get hurt there. Grandma used to tell us stories of spirits seeking revenge or punishment. Agni might not be so kind."  
>Aang gently squeeze her hand. "It'll be ok, Katara. I don't think Agni is the worst spirit out there, but I will be cautious. What will you be doing today?" He picked up his fork, and spearing several fruit slices.<br>"Well, if you will be busy I could find something to do with Toph. Sokka is looking for a new weapon, too, since his sword was lost."  
>"Yeah, I heard about that. Lost his boomerang, too. But he seemed to take it in stride...probably because of Suki." Aang had no doubt the Kyoshi warrior had ease the sting of losing the beloved weapons.<br>"She makes him smile... I'm glad. But I don't think she can replace something he learned to use right after Dad left. It was pretty important to him." Katara speared some fruit, enjoying juicy grapes with a small piece of ham.  
>Aang eat in silence for a while, running out of small talk. He was tempted to break the silence by demonstrating a fun airbending technique, but he realized he had shown it to her a dozen times already. "Do you miss the south pole?"<br>Aang's sudden question prompted Katara to stop and think, suddenly feeling her appetite leave. "I think about the village a lot. How much they must miss Sokka and me, and how much we miss them."  
>"Maybe it's time to go back." Aang tapped his fork against the plate, playing with the fruit. "I mean, now that you're dad is heading back too."<br>"His place is there, our place is here. With you, and wherever you go. Your journey isn't over yet, Aang, and we're not leaving until it is."  
>"I know, but I won't be traveling the world forever, and I think even in a year or two it will be less frequent. In between traveling...well, i can't think of a better new home then the pole. With the bending you taught me, I can make myself an igloo in no time!" Aang grinned, stirring the oatmeal and shoving down his throat spoonful after spoonful.<br>The idea that Aang might come live with Sokka and herself created an instant smile, and Katara threw her arms around Aang's neck and shoulders. "That would be wonderful!"  
>Aang nearly melted into a lovesick puddle, but managed to hold himself together long enough to the return the hug. "We can ride on penguin seals again." Katara remembered the first thing Aang asked her after emerging from a frozen ball of ice and she nearly felt her lip tremble. He was so sweet it made her heart ache sometimes. Without warning, she leaned in close and their lips met.<br>Aang's face reddened, blinking once in surprise, but he didn't recoil. Instead he lifted his hand to the side of her head, lightly running his fingers through her hair. Time seemed to freeze, locking the two in the warm kiss, until he leaned away. "I liked that..."  
>Katara's skin was flush, goosebumps tingling over her arms and neck with their electrifying contact. She was afraid Aang might recoil, but his willingness was reassuring. She felt so strongly for him, but was this normal? She never had a discussion about boys with grandma before they left to help the airbender with his grand adventure. "I... did, too."<br>Aang couldn't help but watch her face for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest. He quickly finished his breakfast, placing the plate back on the tray. "The others are probably up by now."  
>"Oh, right. I guess I should get ready for the day. Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious." Katara pulled the blankets aside, swinging her legs over the bed's edge and pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.<br>"I'll let you have some privacy." He crawled off the bed, collecting Katara's plates as well, and dragging the serving cart with him as his left. As soon as he stepped into the corridor, he spotted Sokka emerging from his own room next door. "Morning Sokka."  
>Sokka yawned, stretching his arms and leaning backward. "Hey, Aang, what are you d... is that Katara's room?"<br>Aang nodded, still walking on air. "Yep. We had a good time together."  
>"Good time? Like... Aang, is that who you want to have sexy time with?" Sokka's jaw dropped, "AANG!"<br>Aang blinked, Sokka's scream breaking him out of his dreaminess. "Sokka? Are you ok?"  
>"YOU...SEXY... KATARA?" Sokka's face was bright red and his nose flared, as if steam would shoot out.<br>Aang shrugged, wondering why Sokka was upset. "I...think so? The explanation you gave was rather vague, so I m not sure if it was or not."  
>Sokka lunged for Aang, but he was stopped by a passing guard who noticed the fire in his eyes. "Ah, Avatar! Should we put him in the dungeon?"<br>Aang waved the guard away. "No, it's alright." He waved innocently, then glanced to Sokka. "You look hot. Maybe you should cool down."  
>"YOU ARE TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH MY SISTER!" The warrior foamed around his mouth, like a rabid crow hound.<br>In another room down the hall, Mai sighed as Sokka's words carried through her door. "I didn't need to know any of that."  
>Aang raised an eyebrow. "We had breakfast. Is that the same thing?"<br>"Is that what you call it, now?" Sokka shoved the guard away, storming back into his room. Katara opened her door, still in pajamas, having heard shouting just as she was running a hot bath. "Was Sokka just screaming at you?"  
>Aang shrugged, totally confused. "He was yelling about sex and breakfast."<br>Katara stared, head cocked to the side. "...he and Suki do strange things together."  
>"I suppose so." Aang glanced behind him as Toph emerged from her room, snickering to herself as she past them. "Breakfast, hehehe."<br>The waterbender sighed, shaking her head, and went back into her room to finish cleaning up. Things were too strange this morning...  
>Aang shrugged, continuing to push the cart along. With a mischievous grin he knocked on Mai's door as he passed. "Good morning Mai! The day is bright and full of Color! And butterflies!" He continued on to the next room, where Zuko had spent the night. "Good morning Sifu Hotman! A new day has arrived!" He chuckled at himself, for some reason finding humor in spouting random phases, but the mirth faded as he noticed silence from the room. Ordinary Zuko would be gruffly stating his dislike for the given title even through closed doors, but now he couldn't even hear anyone walking around.<br>He knocked again, and moments passed with no response. "Did he leave the room already?" He frowned, chewing on his lip before turning the knob and pushing the door open. Zuko lay within, sprawled out on the floor instead of the comfortable bed. He was pale, trembling slightly even through unconsciousness, and breathing raggedly. "Ah...DAAH!"  
>Aang's alarmed shout caught the guard's attention, and they rushed to his side with spear-headed pole arms bearing green silk banners with the earth kingdom insignia. They, too, stopped in alarm when they found Zuko on the floor. "The Firelord! The Avatar struck him down!"<br>The second guard smacked his comrade in the back of his head, "Fool, Aang found him like this! Go fetch the king's doctor!" The guard suddenly saluted and ran off, while the second kneeled beside Zuko. "Come, help me place him on the bed. Did you see anyone else?"  
>Aang was trembling himself, shocked at how a peaceful, if not slightly confusing, was shattered so quickly. "No...I was just passing by.." He grabbed a limp arm, struggling help pull Zuko up, and then noticed the serving tray on a bed stand. A plate, a bowl and a cup rested on the tray, barely leaving enough behind to identify the meals. After several experiences of nearly starving, Zuko was not one to waste food.. "The food...poisoned..."<br>"Poisoned? Then the kitchen... the entire palace could be at risk. The king! Avatar, will you stay with him? I must inform the other guards. A doctor should be here any minute!"  
>Aang nodded, sitting beside Zuko on the bed. Somehow, he didn't think the Earth King was in danger. The food he and Katara had seemed fine...at least he felt fine. He tensed, walking to the doorway, calling out loudly. "KATARA!"<br>Katara sighed, already sitting in a bath of hot water, scented oil, and salts. She ran fingers through her slick, long hair and let herself relax. 'Aang and Sokka's weird screaming game can wait.'  
>"KATARA!" Aang huffed, not know if she couldn't hear him, or didn't want to come up. "Ugh...MAI!" He spotted her door down the hallway, hoping she'd hear since she was closer. "MAI!"<br>Mai's door slowly opened a moment later, as she was already rudely awoken and now heard her name being screamed for all to hear. "Is your girlfriend too busy?"  
>Aang gave her a sharp look. "Did you eat anything from the kitchen this morning? Are you feeling alright?"<br>"Are you seriously asking what I head for breakfast?" She eyed Aang, noticing which room he was standing near, "What are you and Zuko talking about?"  
>Aang shook his head. "Zuko's not talking at all. He's been *poisoned*"<br>"Poisoned? Why are you just standing there?" She rushed into the hall, wearing a silk bath robe with wide sleeves and a flowing back. She pushed past Aang, eyes widening at the sight of Zuko as he struggled valiantly to breathe. She looked to the avatar, desperation in her tearing eyes. "Do something... don't let him die. Please!"  
>Aang gritted his teeth. "The doctor's coming...I don't know how to heal...but Katara does." He bolted from the room, speeding to the waterbender's quarters. He pounded on the door, then opened it without waiting for a response, but refraining from looking in. "KATARA! EMERGENCY! Are you able to heal poison victims?"<br>The waterbender nearly leaped to the ceiling when Aang suddenly burst into the room. She quickly grabbed a towel, covering herself, before shooting him a glare from the tub. "Aang! No one was poisoned, what are you screaming about?"  
>Aang twitched, overstressed from the thought of losing a friend, now, when they were supposed to be in a peace time. He punched the door, nearly creating a dent in it. "Zuko was! I'm really sure I didn't imagine him on the floor barely breathing!"<br>"Zuko? Oh no, assassins!" Katara sprang forth from the tub, trailing soapy water behind her as she ran for the door. The towel was quickly tied around her chest, acting like a makeshift dress that went down to her knees.  
>Aang moved aside to let her though, looking at both sides of the hallway for any sign of a doctor, but only say Toph rushing back. "Was with all the yelling? The guards are flipping out!" "You'll see...or hear, rather." He grabbed Toph's hand, guiding her as he rushed to catch up to Katara.<br>Katara pushed past the single guard who returned to look after Zuko, but he was not a healer and didn't know what to do. She found Zuko on the spacious bed, wheezing harshly and pale, with sweat on his brow. "No... how could this happen? Aang, I need pure water!"  
>Aang looked around, not seeing water anyway nearby by. The corridor held only bedrooms, and any drinking fountains were levels below. "Ah...Um..." In desperation, he sought out the nearest window overlooking the outside, miraculously spotting a flowing fountain below in an open alcove. "That has to be pure enough! He called upon the skills taught by Katara, bending the water upwards to him, though the window and snaking though the air to peek into the room. "Katara!"<br>Katara deftly moved her hands, intense eyes locked on Zuko's struggling body. Waterbending was unlike other bending disciplines in that it flowed, from each hand movement to what the water did in response. She separated a floating globule from Aang's water snake and focused it on Zuko's chest. His energy was in most turmoil there, and when she focused the water began to softly glow. She pressed into the water, letting healing energy flow, but she could feel his wounds. "This is bad. Somebody wasn't going to take any chances with weak poison."  
>Aang let the unused water drop to floor, soaking in the runner as he returned to the doorway. He watched Katara work the firebender, clenching his hand into a fist. His gaze snapped to the guard that returned just before he and Katara entered, as if this all personally his fault. "Katara..It's going to work, right?"<br>Katara concentrated her healing energy, focusing it deep into points on Zuko's body that acted the same as ley lines in the earth. She could feel him fighting back, clinging to indomitable will, but he needed help. She guided him with her presence, as if she could whisper to him, 'Its okay, I got you.' "He needs a lot of work, but he won't die. Aang, see if you can get some medicinal tea from Zuko's uncle. It will help."  
>The king's doctor burst into the room with a full medicine bag, brandishing a hacksaw designed to cut through bone. "Someone is sick, I was summoned! How many legs do we need to remove?" The doctor suddenly went cross eyed and stiff, collapsing to the floor. Mai stood behind him with a small and very thin blade, which she used to temporarily stun him. Her gaze was dark, but far from empty, and her eyes were wet with barely restrained tears. "Somebody tell me what is happening."<br>"What is happening? Katara is about to get naked with your boyfrie- ph. I understand now." Sokka wet quiet and vanished before Katara lost concentration and hit him with a water whip.  
>Aang ignored Sokka's presence for now, more important things on his mind. "Right, I'm going. Mai, please don't injure anyone else until we get to the bottom of this." He quickly jumped out the window, springing across rooftops until he found Appa. Usually he would simply fly himself, but he was still shaken from the incident. He managed to calm himself enough not to burst into the Jasmine Dragon screaming for Iroh, but instead strolling in like a normal customer.<br>The tea house was quiet, with only two tables seated for light breakfast and tea. Iroh served them himself, waiting for servers to arrive later for lunch rush and afternoon customers. He smiled at Aang when he arrived, warm and friendly as always. "Young avatar, I did not expect to see you again so soon."  
>Aang walked right up to him, briefly forgetting any manners. "I need medicinal tea. Now."<br>"Medicinal tea? You are in such a rush, who is sick and what do they need?" Iroh thought the sickness must be serious if Aang forgot to do a simple thing like bow or exchange greetings.  
>Aang paused now, wondering if he should burden Iroh with such knowledge...but it didn't seem right not too. And maybe Iroh knew exactly which tea was best for his nephew, as opposed to someone random. "...For Zuko. He was poisoned this morning." He kept his voice for only Iroh to hear.<br>Iroh was reaching for jars of powerful healing herbs and dried flowers when Aang spoke. His heart felt heavy, as if it was filled with stone, and his hands shook. "Zuko... my nephew, Zuko... so it has started. People will come for his life, now." Iroh pushed several jars aside, reaching for a small black one with red ribbon. "Use this. One cup will cleanse the poison."  
>Aang deeply, knowing that people wouldn't be happy with anyone from the fire nation for a while, but in his limited life experience, it hadn't drifted over to expecting something like this. "I thought...it would be ok in the earth palace. It was supposed to be secure."<br>"No place is safe for him, and maybe for you. Rough times are coming for both of you. Perhaps I should come until Zuko regains his strength."  
>Aang nodded slightly, not even thinking of standing in Iroh's way. "Appa "Appa's outside. Maybe you can also get Mai to calm down. I think she's stunning random staff as we speak."<br>"She lost him once, I doubt she wants to lose him again." Iroh gathered more jars of tea leaves, flowers, seeds, and roots. He placed them in a cloth bag and followed Aang, face deeply creased with worry.  
>Appa groaned as the two approached, glancing to Iroh before giving a half lick on the arm. Aang helped the elder man up, then tugged on the reigns to get Appa started. It was barely a few minutes later when they back in the palace limits.<br>Many of the guards remembered General Iroh's infamous attack on the outer walls of Ba Sing Se, and some reached for their weapons. The avatar's presence did little to comfort them, but it stayed them long enough to allow passage into the sleeping hall where guest rooms lined both sides of the corridor. "Hot water, I need hot water!"  
>Aang sprinted down a side hall, where he spotted a servant carrying a tray of pastry delights and a kettle, probably meant for King Kuei. "Sorry, need this more! Give me condolences to the king!" He rushed back to Iroh's side, filled kettle firmly in hand.<br>Iroh already stood near Zuko, opposite Katara who still worked her bending to keep the young firelord alive. Pinching herbs in hand, the old general threw them in the kettle and watched them sink to the bottom. The color slowly turned from clear to deep brown, and finally blood red. Fearing too much time may have passed, Iroh sat beside Zuko and helped him sit up, gently tipping the liquid into his mouth. "Drink, Zuko, you must!"  
>Seconds passed by without a response, not even a twitch. In the firebenders mind, visions of faces and old familiar places rushed by with no sense of order, creating chaos in his dreams. Voices hovered over him, disembodied words that slowly making sense as the water healing progressed. Then another voice joined, firm and wizened, that actually said something he managed to understand. His uncles voice, drawing him from the storm in his mind, making demands that he wake up and do something. His eyes cracked open, vison barely registering the faces that hovered over him, but he could feel the weight of a cup at his lips. A liquid was being drained into his mouth, hot and tasting of bitter herbs. Firguring this was what Iroh wanted, he weakly swallowed the tea.<br>Iroh didn't realize he was holding his breath until Zuko moved, and he finally relaxed enough to breathe. In this moment, more than any other time, he nearly lost the young man and his heart threatened to break. 'I lost one son, I couldn't lose another.' Iron kept composure while Zuko drank, careful not to give too much tea at once. Katara kept healing, moving the water from one place to the next, and felt something change as the poison was nulled. "That did it... he's going to be okay, right?"  
>Iroh shook his head, solemnly, "Healing will take time and whoever did this will be back. Zuko isn't safe here but he cannot travel for some time. Until then someone will need to stay with him at all times." Mai stepped forward, hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, but hidden by her robes. "I'll stay with him."<br>Aang stepped into the room, as did Toph, who was careful not to get in the way until now. "Iroh, are you going to stay too?"  
>Iroh bowed his head, suppressing a shaking feeling as he knew Zuko came perilously close to dying. These were still children, unknown in the ways of assassination and subterfuge. "I will stay, for now."<br>Aang nodded, at a loss for any other words, and left Iroh and Mai to look after the firebender for now. He walked down the hallway, heavily distracted by internal thoughts and accidentally walking right into Sokka's backside.  
>Sokka whirled, already on edge from yesterday's events and this morning only added to his stress. "Aang! Can you please explain why my sister was almost naked in Zuko's room?"<br>Aang backed away, raising his hands defensively. "Dont hurt me! Ah, oh Katara? Wait, she was almost naked?"  
>"She wore nothing but a towel, or didn't you notice?" Sokka waved his arms frantically.<br>Aang blushed when he realized just how bare Katara was. "Yeah, actually, I didn't notice." He paused, his face growing serious again. "We had an incident. Someone poisoned the meal that was delivered to Zuko's room this morning...He nearly died just now." He paused for a second. "Mai, Katara, Toph and I haven't had anything wrong with our food. Have you seen Suki at all?"  
>"Suki is fine, she spent the night in my roo-hoo-ah, Suki is fine." Sokka coughed, trying to think of another subject. "Poisoned. Whoever did it, once they find out he didn't die they will try again."<br>"They won't get a chance, not with Iroh and Mai standing guard. There's some things I have take of. I might see you later, might not." Aang waved slightly as he walked around the young warrior. "Keep an eye out for yourself too."  
>"Aang... be careful. Something tells me Zuko might not be the only one in danger." <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Aang flew over the buildings and streets of Ba Sing Se, his wooden staff providing fake wings enough for the air to lift him steadily. As the panic over the attempted assassination wound down, and short, tense meeting with Kuei and his guard commander, peace gradually returned to the palace. Zuko was in the company of his uncle and girlfriend, so the avatar set out to do what he originally planned for the day; seeking entrance into the spirit world.  
>It took the better part of an hour, but finally he detected a flash of spiritual energy, located on the far side of the city, in what seemed to be a garden of rocks. It didn't appear to be anything special, in fact looked down right neglected, but he wouldn't ignore his instincts. He chose the largest boulder present to settle down on, crossing his legs and staring at a pile of pebbles down below. He shut out the sounds of nearby people, birds chirping and lizard-ferrets jumping on and off rocks.<br>Silence overcame all, and when he thought he finally passed over, he lifted his glance from the rock pile. He turned his face to the right, seeing a pale and twisted face less then an inch from his own, a piercing scream coming torn lips before he even blink. "Gahnhh!" The connection broke in an instant, and the avatar fell backward into gravel. "Owww..." He sat up, rubbing his back, before considering his momentary perch. Was that an angry spirit, taking it's rage out on the avatar just because he showed up? "I hope that wasn't Agni...I don't want to face that again."  
>He sighed, leaping back on the top of the huge rock, and trying again. The world darkened, the colors of life draining away as he drifted from the living world. He kept his gaze his gaze on the ground this time, not letting the spirit shock him out of mediation again. "I am the avatar, bridge between human and spirits. What is troubling you so?"<br>Another shriek erupted from behind him, and he had to fought his instincts to keep from running away. "I can help you, if you let me." A raspy breath touched his scalp, the entity behind hissing like a snake. Suddenly a face appeared in his side vision.  
>"You...avatar...useless!" The face, with a moment of examination, was female, and human at that. Small cuts decorated her face, covering it in a layer of blood. Teeth were missing from her lower jaw, and through the gaps Aang could see a tongue that had been split in half. She hissed, her crooked hands shooting out to connect with his side, and once again his connection was broken as he was pushed off the boulder.<br>Aang rolled his eyes, glaring at the stationary object as if it were to blame. "I won't stop coming...you're only making it difficult for yourself." He returned to the top, sliding into meditation with a vengeance. "Foolish...little...child!" This time she was fully in front of him, revealing the rest of the horror. Several fingers were bent backwards, one of them dangling uselessly. One foot had a hideous spike rammed though the middle, the other was missing toes. But most surprising of all, was the image of clothing on her frame. A long ankle length dress was shredded and torn, the colors brown and deep red. Red...unheard of in an earth city. This angry dead woman was from the fire nation.  
>"Wh...what? Who are you? What happened to you? Why were you here?" Aang hand out a hand, trying to make peace with the tortured spirit. She growled, tilting her head, as a the surroundings flashed around them. Only for a second, Aang saw a dark room, reek with rotten food and death. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I...can help.."<br>Another flash, and he heard an echoing scream from an unseen source. "No..." Aang cowered, fearing what awful images he was likely to see. "Please don't..." Another image came unbidden to his eyes, a door opening to reveal streams of light, a man walking through and his face...  
>Aang screamed, jolting back to his physical body and tumbling off the rock a third time. He breathed heavily, shaking on the ground as he processed what he saw, which thankfully he didn't see any more. A darkened room, which seemed to be a cell of some sort, and someone coming in. A man with flowing green robs, a beaded jaw and a smile that seemed so innocent and smug at the same time. "...Long Feng."<p>Zuko had been awake for small while, returning to consciousness hours after Aang and Katara had departed. He barely opened his eyes, just enough to see Iroh and Mai standing nearby and let them drift closed again as he sorted the events out in his mind. He remembered rising from bed that morning, starting to dress and eat. Now he felt weak, and an internal soreness that spiked randomly. Something had obviously happened, probably from the food he ate, and from the presence of both Mai and Iroh he guessed it was pretty bad. So he was content to lay there, still appearing asleep, until basic body needs decided to make themselves known. Since he wasn't about to let himself wet the bed, he snapped open his eyes, counting to ten before forcing himself to sit up and slide his feet to the floor.<br>"Zuko, you must lay down. You are not well yet." Iroh gently lay a hand on his nephew's shoulder, to help steady him. For hours he and Mai remained by Zuko's side, vigilant and investigating every sound or unfamiliar breath of wind that ventured into the room. No other threats made themselves known, but he knew they were there. "Tell me how you are feeling?"  
>Zuko didn't shove the hand away, but neither did he let Iroh push him back down. "I feel alive." He gritted his teeth as he put weight on his feet, feeling his muscles protest at the movement, soreness sharpening into a jabbing pain. He finally stood, using a bedpost for support. "How long was I unconscious?"<br>"Several hours. It is nearly evening, now." Iroh was pleased to see the firelord was feeling better, but he still needed rest and another healing session from Katara. Mai moved to his other side, taking an arm within hers, offering quiet support in case he tried to walk.  
>Zuko hated the thought of needing help just to walk ten feet, but he bit his tongue, realizing he faster he got this done the faster he could return to bed and be done with it. He accepted Mai's help to the backroom, and took it on his own from there.<br>It was mere minutes that he took care of everything, washing up in the basin before leaning against the wall to rest briefly. 'Got me off guard, but it won't happen again.' He paused, wondering just how damage the poison did, and lifted a hand to form a fire ball in his palm. The act caused his organs and muscles to spasm, the fire poofing out of existence in seconds as his vision dimmed. He fell to his knees, jaw colliding with the basin rim with a thunk.  
>Mai waited outside, mindful not to mention anything about 'helping' Zuko. He needed to maintain the illusion that he didn't need any help, even if that meant struggling more than necessary. She sighed, glancing to her manicured nails, when a dulled thunk came from the room. "Zuko?"<br>Zuko rubbed his jaw, seething at the sink. 'I will destroy you.' "I'm fine." He took another minute before lifting himself up and exiting to the bedroom, this time reaching for Mai's help. He glanced to Iroh, hoping the former general still had some hidden contacts...swift ones. "I...need to arrange a...message."  
>"A message to who?" Iroh questioned Zuko, sitting beside the bed with hands folded and hidden in his flowing robe.<br>Zuko slowly returned to the bed's side, pushing his trembling limbs to crawl back on top of the covers. "Jee...I'm sure there's rumors...there always are..I don't want them reaching back home."  
>Iroh nodded, sharing Zuko's concern. "I will send a messenger hawk. You were wise to trust him, he will keep the empire together until you can return." He handed Zuko another cup of tea, this blend meant to invigorate.<br>Zuko dragged a pillow under his back, so he wasn't completely laying down, and sipped at the tea. "Thank you uncle." There wasn't much to do other then sit there and be taken care of, especial as he couldn't firebend for self defense. "You two have been here all day?"  
>Iroh nodded as he stood to yawn and stretch, feeling stiff from sitting in an old chair all morning and most of the afternoon. "Yes, but now I feel a bit tired and peckish. I think I will find something to eat." He glanced to Mai and she caught his barely noticeable wink before the old man left.<br>Zuko lowered the tea cup and watched the elder go, and when the door clicked shut he held his hand out "Mai..."  
>Mai sighed, glancing down at her delicately folded hands with fair skin and sharpened nails. She never felt strongly about most things, once way or another, but when she saw Zuko on the bed, shivering with poison... "I thought you were going to die today."<br>Zuko lowered his eyes, knowing that even through he survived, the incident would weigh heavily on those closet to him. And even though he had faced danger countless times, Mai had never been there to witness it before. "I'll have to thank Katara later. But...you shouldn't have to see things like that. Perhaps it's better if you don t stay."  
>"You're trying to get rid of me after somebody almost killed you? Every time you think it is too dangerous to try to keep me behind. Not this time." Mai took Zuko's hand in her own, "You need me."<br>Zuko rubbed a thumb over her fingers. "I haven't forgotten about your demand." He smirked, remember her disgruntled face when she poked in the chest and said never to break up with her again. "But this likely wont be the last time I'll be in danger, despite both our power. You realize you might even see me die one day."  
>"That is why you can't make me leave. Nobody should dare lay a finger on you while I am here." Mai felt for the hidden throwing knives tucked away in her outfit, small and cleverly concealed from view. "Your uncle is too old to fight and you... can't firebend right now. Can you?"<br>Zuko grimaced, but scooted over enough for her to sit down. "That obvious? My whole body is sore when I move, but I almost passed out when I tried to make a fireball."  
>"I won't leave you until you can." Mai kissed Zuko's cheek, reassuringly. "And nobody will know."<br>Zuko's lips curved into a smile, grateful that she was there. "Thank you...for staying. This is long term, isn't it?"  
>"Until you do something really stupid... or your uncle tells the story of his first time making bean curds. No one needs to hear how that was life-changing. ever." Her face barely concealed a scowl, "Gross."<br>Zuko chuckled softly, thinking how far they came. They seemed to be complete opposites, even when they first started. And yet each of them learned to look past the others worst traits, even after several break ups. "I love you Mai. Hope that's not to sappy for you."  
>Zuko's words brought a weak smile to her face, and she felt a slight tingle across her skin. She would never admit how much she loved Zuko, maybe not even to him. Her parents would never approve, even now he was firelord. But they weren't here, now. "You're not going to read me poetry, are you? That is so old fashioned."<br>"Fortunately for you I don't know any, otherwise I would." He snuck a kiss on her cheek, hiding a teasing smile. The moment was interrupted when a single knock come from the door, without any announcement.  
>Mai stood so she was in front of Zuko now, bearing three sharp blades in each hand. Their faces were like razor-edged mirrors. "Who is it?"<br>No response come, as if there had been no one at the door at all. Zuko tensed, thinking either they were about to get ambushed, or the assassin was playing games. He struggled to sit up, determined not to go down without a fight. He'd throw hot tea in someone's face if he had too.  
>Mai narrowed her sharp eyes as she stepped toward the door, silently as if she was stalking prey. A nobleman's daughter she was, but she was also trained in the fine art of swift, quiet killing.<br>Zuko made no sound to distract her, but he would aid as best he could. Tense seconds passed as Mai neared the door, and then it was revealed the other side was completely empty, as well as the surrounding hallway.  
>Mai shook her head at Zuko, letting him know no one was there, and she closed the door again. Sheathing the knives, she sighed in irritation and returned to the bedside chair. "Bad time for somebody to play a joke. Whoever knocks next gets a knife in their hand."<p>

Aang rubbed his head as he walked the palace halls, still reeling from the angry spirit. He looked up and saw Iroh also walking in the hall, toward him. "Oh, hi Iroh. How are things?"  
>Iroh bore a satisfied grin, having left Zuko in Mai's capable and loving hands and hoping the two young lovers spent their time well. "Better than I expected. But you look shaken! Did something happen in the spirit world?"<br>Aang sighed, shaking his head. "I never manged to reach the spirit world. I kept getting interrupted by an angry ghost."  
>"Ghost? I didn't know a ghost haunted Ba Sing Se. Tell me about it in the garden. This is a good afternoon for tea... and berry tarts."<br>Aang followed Iroh, although he wasn't much interested in tea. "It was way in the west of the city, away from the palace and your tea shop. Also, from the ghost's appearance, I think it was a fire nation civilian."  
>"Fire nation? Did her clothing look old or new?" Iroh sounded a little concerned now, often wondering how earth kingdom citizens may behave if they cornered someone form the fire nation in a dark alley. He didn't think even an innocent would be safe.<br>Aang shrugged. "I..don't know. I'm not familiar enough with your nation's fashion. I caught a glimpse of what I believe are her memories. It seems she had been captured by the Dai Li, and tortured. Now her spirit is restless."  
>"Dai Li... that name conjures bad memories for many innocent people. There were many deaths in those underground caverns." Iroh remembered the day he found a list of Dai Li victims, saddened when he recognized pages of friends. "Will she speak with you?"<br>"She was more interested in lashing out. I don't even know to start to calm her." He went silent for a moment while he walked with Iroh. "Maybe...what is the funeral rituals of your nation?"  
>"They vary greatly depending on the family's status. If she lived in Ba Sing Se she was not nobility." Iron stepped into the palace's inner garden, set in a grand courtyard with carved stone walls rising on all four sides. There were smooth pathways with small bridges, crossing over trickling streams and leading into a meditation pond. Near a blooming tree was a low table, set for two, with tea and a plate of tarts prepared. "Without remains, even a commoner's burial ritual isn't complete."<br>'Then I ll have to find it.' The avatar frowned, not liking the thought of venturing back into the deep caverns. The previous entrance may have destroyed, but he had a feeling the caves themselves still existed. "What a bad day this turned out to be."  
>"You know what is said about bad days? They can only get better. You might have unpleasant tasks ahead but you don't need to do them alone, and once it is over you will have helped a woman's tortured ghost." Iroh sat at the table, feeling at peace under the blooming tree.<br>Aang was tempted to point out that bad days could also get worse, but the elder was only trying to help. "I suppose. " He took a minute to take in the sights and scents of the garden. "The trees certainly look beautiful."  
>"They are very old, and fortunate Azula didn't burn them down when she took the palace." Iroh poured a cup of tea and selected a tart, smelling its sugary glaze. "I always liked Ba Sing Se more than any other city."<br>"Is that why you decided to here?" Aang questioned, deciding to take a break from spirits and ghosts and just have a relaxing chat. "Will you ever return to the fire nation?"  
>"Maybe when things change for the better, and old ways are remembered. But there is something different about Ba Sing Se that I never felt in any other city." Iroh stifled, realizing he nearly mentioned this is where his son died, but refrained. "There are happy people here who don't know who I am."<br>Aang was quiet for a minute, glancing around as the palace staff started noticing Iroh's presence, pointing and whispering amongst themselves. "Hopefully that will never change."  
>"There is simple pleasure in being anonymous, Aang. Have you ever wished you were only an air nomad and not the avatar?"<br>Aang widened his eyes, his muscles jerking in response, before his gaze lowered. "...All the time. But too many need me now..."  
>"That is how the world will always be, but you are not alone. Your friends will always stand by you, no matter the danger."<br>Aang forced himself to relax, thinking of his friends, including Zuko, who was nearly lost that morning. 'Ill go see him later...' "You're really good at giving advice. I bet you never thought you would be talking to the avatar like this a year ago."  
>Iroh smiled as only a genuinely contented man could. "I never thought the avatar would say I give good advice, either. You are wise for your age, young Aang."<br>"Doubtful, but I won't argue with you." Aang leaned against a tree trunk, as a giant shadow covered them both, and a gentle grumbling was heard from above. Christina: Appa's calls were becoming familiar around the palace, especially when any kind of fruit or hay was ready for the giant bison to savor. "I think your giant friend would agree. Be careful if you take him underground, most of those caverns are small for an animal his size."  
>"Oh no, he's not going underground. He wouldn't go even if I tried to drag him." Aang smiled as the bison slowly lowered beside them. Appa sniffed at Iroh, and then greeted him with a slobbery tongue.<br>Iroh was suddenly covered in bison spit, and it hung heavily off his now pointed beard. "...then I guess I'll entertain him. After a change of clothes." He selected a tart and held it out for Appa, since there were too many just for one person to enjoy.  
>"Really? That a generous offer. I'm sure he'll appreciate as well. Thank you." He bowed respectively before hopping onto the saddle, digging into pouch that hadn't been touched since they arrived. Gripping a small, wrapped package, he glanced down at Iroh once again "I'll be departing again. Enjoy your tea."<br>"Take care of yourself, and bring friends if you do anything dangerous!" Iroh sipped some tea, thinking that boy had a fondness for getting into trouble.  
>Aang made his way into the palace interior, hopping along as if going to an ice cream vendor, but instead he stopped at Zuko's current quarters. He knocked on the door, preparing himself for the gruesome adventure ahead while he waited for a response.<br>The door remained still as moments passed into minutes. Inside, Mai was convinced someone was either playing tricks again or tried to draw her away from Zuko so another attempt could be made on his life. A guard noticed Aang and tapped his shoulder, "If you want to go in you better have some armor. She put one guy in the hospital already."  
>Aang blinked at the guard. "Uh...thanks for the warning." 'I didn't realize she was on edge.' He knocked again, this time announcing himself. "Mai, it's me. I hear you've been having trouble with visitors...Please don't kill me."<br>Mai sat in the chair near Zuko, refusing to leave his side, with four blades in one hand that was raised far above her head. She was aiming for the door, but once Aang's young face appeared she dropped her tense stance. "It was his own fault for not saying his name."  
>Aang gave a nervous smile, but entered boldly regardless. "I'm sure he won't make the same mistake twice." He waved at Zuko, trotting over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I brought this." He opened the sealed package, unwrapping the foreign jerky so both Mai and Zuko could see.<br>"...leather?" Mai glanced to Zuko, questioningly, as if asking about Aang's sanity.  
>"It's...jerky. You've never seen it before? It's food." Aang rose an eyebrow at Mai, wondering how she never encountered such a basic thing. Zuko eyed the dried meat, but didn't feel much like even touching food at the moment. "Often used while camping out."<br>"Camping food? I don't go camping." Mai leaned over to take a piece, her delicate features scowling at the dried meat's texture. "... its leather."  
>Aang huffed. "It's also from your own nation. From the Fire capital marketplace. I figured this might be better then...you know...palace food."<br>"Thanks... at least we know it isn't poison. The king spazzed and threw out all the food in the palace."  
>Aang paused, thinking that was a little extreme. Especially since it was now clear that Zuko was the sole target. "I guess his guards haven't come closer to finding the culprit." Zuko leaned against the pillow again. "If they did, no one's had the courage to inform us yet."<br>"Or they are waiting for another try before arresting them. Can't your uncle find out who did it with his secret old man club?" Mai sniffed the jerky again and took a small bite.  
>"They're masters of assorted arts, not mind readers." Zuko stated wearily. "I'm sure if Uncle thought he could discover the identity of the culprit, he would have started by now."<br>"So the meeting he had in the garden with cabbage vendor means he was only buying cabbage?" Mai pointed to the window with a delicate hand, bearing a few simple rings with black painted nails. "You didn't hear them earlier? Doesn't matter. We should go back home before another assassin comes."  
>Aang scratched his head. "Yeah...hehe. I'm sure you'll be able to soon. But not today. I have to enter an old cave and collect a dead body." Zuko stared, blinking only once. "...You have strange hobbies."<br>"You are doing this willingly?" Mai stared at Aang, as if Momo popped out of his forehead tattoo. "It has something to do with being the avatar. Nevermind."  
>"Well, kinda..." Zuko interrupted what could have been Aang's explanation. "No, I don't want to hear any more. Maybe you need to lay down!" Aang shook his head. "I don't have time! I have to deal with the angry fire lady before I seek out-Ah, nevermind! Seeya later!" Aang nearly dove through the door after realizing he was about to reveal too much. He still hadn't told Zuko about Agni's absence, even through the guilt grew with every moment it went unspoken.<br>Zuko blinked at the now wide open doorway, stunned at Aang rapid disappearance. "Wait...did he say 'fire lady'? As in fire nation citizen?"  
>"He could have meant anything." Mai finished the jerky, finding it more pleasant than she expected. "There are fire nation citizens here. Ba Sing Se is a stopover between home and the colonies." She watched Zuko's reaction, folding her hands together again. "Are you worried?"<br>Zuko chewed his lip, stealing a glance to Mai, before tentatively placing his feet on the floor. "I want to know which fire nation citizen this may be." For the second time that hour he tried to stand, finding it a little more difficult than the first time.  
>"You're going to fall over and everyone will know you were hurt. That means your allies and your enemies, and the entire world. Don't you know how many eyes are on you?" Mai was exasperated, both knowing how much he needed to make a strong appearance and recover at the same time. "Other people can find that out for you. Start acting like a ruler and let people do things for you."<br>Zuko growled, hating the situation he was in. "Easier said then done, Mai. Aang found, or is going to find the body of one our citizens! Someone who died!"  
>"They can't be saved, their life is over. Yours isn't but it will be if you keep pushing yourself like this!" Mai almost snapped, balling her hands into fists so tight that her nails almost broke skin. Her voice was shaky and quiet, "You can't die."<br>Zuko looked to her strained eyes, seeing barely repressed emotion. "...I'm sorry." He laid hand over a fist, trying to relax them as he laid back down. He didn't want to cause her more grief then she already experienced. "I'm...concerned. I still don't know what happened to my mother. Ozai refused to tell me."  
>"Then..." Mai realized what Zuko may be thinking and her expression softened. "You think it could be her." She left the chair, walking around the bed's end with smooth grace, to sit next to Zuko on the mattress. "I can't think what it would be like, not knowing where my mother is. I'm sorry."<br>Zuko lowered his eyes. "But you're right. I can't help a dead person, even if it is her. I'll have to wait until Aang gets back." He fingered the sheets that covered the bed. 'And I'll make him tell even if I have to shove my pillow down his throat.'

Aang quickly found Sokka in front of the Earth palace, taking a stroll with Suki. He felt bad for interrupting their time together, but he suspect no one would be happy if they discovered he ventured into the Dai Li caverns alone. "Hey Sokka! Suki!"  
>Sokka was in the midst of whispering sweet words into Suki's ear, a rose held tightly between his teeth as he wooed her. Aang's sudden call shattered the mood, and the rose dropped form his mouth. "Uh... hi, Aang."<br>Aang blinked at the flower, but decided not to ask about it. "I was wondering...I...need some help. With a rescue mission."  
>"A rescue mission? Is someone else in trouble that isn't Zuko?" Sokka sighed, wishing for just a few days of peace. "Fine, who is in dire need this time?"<br>"Well..." Aang started to think twice, figuring Sokka would never agree to this. "It's no one we know.., but they are underground."  
>"Underground?" The warrior suddenly tensed, "You mean in those creepy Dai Li caverns where Jet died?"<br>Aang paused for a minute. "...Yes. Other people suffered down there...and one of them is haunting me. I need to get her so Iroh can give her proper rites."  
>Suki stared. "Wait...you're rescuing a dead person?"<br>"Aang, you can't save someone who already died. I know you are the Avatar but isn't that beyond your limits?" Sokka leaned over, whispering to Suki none too quietly, "I think lack of meat is warping his mind."  
>Aang narrowed his eyes. "This isn't beyond my limits. I'm sorry I asked. I'll go alone." He briskly passed the couple, letting them continue with their private whisperings. Suki watched the boy go, then glanced to her boyfriend. "Sokka..."<br>A heavy weight settled on Sokka's heart and he knew Aang was offended. "Aang! Wait..." He jogged to catch up, not willing to let the airbender go alone. "This is important to you, and I'm sorry. Wherever you go, I'm going too."  
>Aang met his gaze, softening his stance. "Thank you. I really didn't want to go alone..." "I'm going too! Whatever it is." Toph said, suddenly appearing from a cross street. "I'm bored of the marketplace."<br>"That settles it, then. The three of us will go down into the creepy shadow government caves and hope we don't die, while looking for a dead lady!"  
>Suki grinned, walking over to plant a kiss on Sokka's cheek. "Well,. it looks like you have everything covered. I'll wait for you in our secret space." She ran a hand though his hair, before retreating back inside.<br>Sokka nearly melted at Suki's touch, wishing he could fast forward time until he found her in their secret closet. Maybe he would bring her flowers, like a rare orchid, or chocolates! 'Or the most perfect jewel in all the world and it still wouldn't be as pretty.' "Alright, lets get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we can find your screaming ghost lady."

Aang immediately felt a sense of dread once he set a foot in underground again, as if the evil never left even after Long Feng's fall from power. Toph had constructed a dome around them right in the city street, using earthbending to sink it beneath the surface like an elevator, and Aang made sure they had a sufficient air supply. When the dome opened up to a winding tunnel, called upon his fire teaching to make torchlight right in his hand. "Bigger then it seemed last time..."  
>Many of the cavern walls had been destroyed, reduced to crumbling heaps of dirt and rock when the Dai Li desperately tried to cover their secret operations during their last days in power. Sokka didn't like the feel of this place, and reached for the hunting club strapped to his back. "I hope we are alone down here."<br>Toph motioned for them to stop, pausing before kneeling down to place a palm on the stone. She lowered her voice, pointing ahead of them where a second source of light be barely be seen behind a corner. "We're not. 100 yards that way, there's two people."  
>Sokka held the club close, grip tightening around the leather-wrapped bone and metal. He pressed his back to a wall of loose dirt, edging closer with a harsh whisper, "Are they Dai Li?"<br>"I'll find out." Aang quietly stated, let the flame in his hand die out. "Stay here." Aang let a breath, using his airbending to create a pocket under his feet, and hovered to the corner. He strained to listen, managing to sneak a peek at the two, and frowned deeply. Minutes passed, and soon Aang returned to Sokka and Toph. "They're going. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it's not good." Toph kept her hand on the ground, and finally spoke in her normal tone. "Yeah, they returned to the surface now. We're ok."  
>"Who are they? Did you see what they look like?" Sokka was eager to know exactly who was in the caverns with them, skin tingling at the thought of secret Dai Li agents still operating under the king's nose.<br>Aang nodded, and deeply concerned about the men he witnessed. "It was...that fire nobleman that backhanded me in the market place, talking to a Dai li agent."  
>"That guy?" Sokka nearly shouted, but caught himself at the last moment. "This is bad, Aang. We should find what you are looking for and get back to the palace as soon as possible."<br>"Yes. Or maybe even just go no-" He was cut off when the woman's angry spirit appeared in front of all of them, still twisted and deformed. A blood curdling scream erupting from her ghastly throat.  
>"YAAAAAAH!" Sokka screamed in turn, leaping forward and swinging the club wildly through the spirit's wispy body. "Gneh, gneh, hah! Take that, creepy ghost woman!"<br>"What's going on? WHo's screaming?" Toph questioned, unable to locate anyone beside the two boys and herself. But she could hear perfectly fine, The ghost woman eyed Sokka, coming less then an inch to his face and shrieking again.  
>Sokka's bravery suddenly vanished when the ghost was screaming in his face, and he leaped behind the unmovable Toph. "Bloody ghost woman! Trap her, earthbend something that ghosts can't escape!"<br>"How can I trap what I don't see?" Toph jerked her head in several directions, before finally picking one and managing to trap Aang. The avatar blinked at his new surroundings, but still tried to talk to the ghost. "Wait, angry fire lady! We're here to help!"  
>"She's going to kill us! She is going to KILL US!"<br>The ghost lady took a swipe for Sokka's face, her fingers passing right through his skin. "Stop!" Aang fingered the stone prison Toph made, concentrating for a moment before moving the bars aside. He held out both hands, a growing flame in each of them. Maybe since she was from the nation of fire, she would attracted to the element. "Tell us where to go. Please." The ghost turned, almost paused at the flames, then screamed before phasing through his body.  
>"Aang, she is just going to keep screaming and not helping us! The Dai Li will find us or sure if we stay much longer!" Sokka urged, now fearing for their safety.<br>Aang sighed. "Allight, ok. We're go-" Again he was cut off, when something above him shifted, and a pile of rotting bodies and skeletons rained upon him. He went completely silent, seconds ticking by as his brain processed just what was lying on top of him. And then he gave a scream that could mimic the ghost. Stunned into silence, Sokka could only watch as gentle Aang, who hated to see suffering of any kind, was buried in a mountain of tortured and desecrated remains. Bones rattled down like pieces of rock, tumbling and clattering all around them. "A... Aang... are you...?"  
>Aang couldn't stop his cycle of panicked screaming, until Toph stepped up and slapped his across the face. She quickly pulled Aang from the corpses, looking at him even through she couldn't see. "You ok?" Aang stared at her wide eyed, almost appearing drugged for a moment, then turned back to the bodies. Searching the unique individuals, he pointed to one that had the remains of a fire nation style robe, and in a monotone face. "Oh...it's that one."<br>Sokka's face became grim at Aang's change in tone. He knew a deep scar had been dealt to the airbender just then, one he might not fully recover from. He couldn't imagine the horror of being buried by one body after another, of broken and shattered people who didn't deserve to die this way. Solemnly, Sokka unfolded a tarp from his pack and carefully wrapped it around the remains. "Okay... I've got her."  
>"Great." Toph Grabbed Aang's wrist and Sokka's shoulder, keeping all of them together as she formed an oval shield around all of them. "Going back to surface level. Hold on to your feet." She stomped the ground, and the little compartment moved upward at a steady pace. it was only a matter of minutes before they broke the surface, and daylight washed over them. They arrived in the earth palace's garden, a mere few yards from Iroh as if place there for convenience. The peacefulness of the garden was interrupted when the ghost appeared yet again, hovering in front of the former general's face, and screaming at him.<br>Iroh spent the last hour deep in meditation, legs folded as he sat upon a flat platform of marble that hung over a koi-filled pond. The spirit's sudden bashee-like shrieking evoked only a calm opening of old, wizened eyes. He watched her, saddened, "So young... you died so young."

Zuko sighed as he laid in bed, under Mai's watchful eye. He had been good, staying off his feet even through his limbs twitched for movement. He grew bored with staring at the ceiling, while Mai had taken to polishing her many blades. Finally he sat up, casting a glance toward his girlfriend. "How about a game to pass the time? Uncle always says I should work on my Pai sho skills."  
>A raised eyebrow suggested he had gone crazy, but with a long sigh Mai poked her head out the doorway. She waved down a passing servant. "Pai Sho table. Now." The servant nodded, dissappearing to secure the desired object. It was only minutes before it was delivered and placed by Zuko's bedside.<br>Zuko looked through the bag of provided playing pieces as the servant returned to his duties, giving half to Mai. "I know you've never played before, but it's better then nothing." As he placed the tokens down randomly, he detected a faint scent in the air, and he turned to Mai. "Do you smell that?"  
>Mai shrugged. "Weird game has weird smell."<br>Zuko chewed his lip, glancing back to the game table, noticing it looked thicker then other tables he'd seen. He sniffed the air again, and then it connected. The distinct odor of blasting jelly, he remembered smelling right now his ship had been blown up by pirates. "Mai!" He stood on the bed, grabbing Mai by the elbow and away from the board. His eyes locked on the open window on the other side of the bed, and made a leap just as fire and smoke burst from the game table.

The tortured spirit twisted around, darting between bushes and trees, which started to panic Appa. The air bison tried to blow the creeping specter away, but only succeeded in blowing a small tree over. "Ah, yeah, so can you help with that?" Toph asked.  
>"Yes. I came prepared." Iroh rose, pointing to the flat rock where he sat a moment ago. "Put her bones to rest there. I need a few moments to get things ready."<br>Toph nodded, helping Sokka the best she could, since Aang still seemed to be in a stupor. They moved the half skeletal body to the smoothed rock, and waited for the elder.  
>Iroh kneeled beside a folded silk cloth, taking care to unwrap it in fashion with fire nation burial ritual. Reciting an old prayer to ease a spirit along the path to the afterlife, he withdrew two clay dragon figurines. One was placed at the woman's bony feet, and the other at her skull. Into each of their claws an incense stick was placed, lit by a gentle flame cradled in Iroh's old hands. A single wisp of black smoke rose from each burning end, filling the air with an unusual scent that wasn't of flowers or burning wood, but something in between. The effort was immense, to put this young woman's spirit to rest, nearly feeling her violent end as she screamed and writhed all about them.<br>Iroh spoke in an old tongue, whose meaning was nearly lost during the culture-destroying century of war that ended only a short time ago. The incense burned hotter and brighter, small embers drifting from the smoking tips to land on the cloth-wrapped body. The embers grew, igniting into small flames, spreading from one end to the other. "From fire we are born, from fire we draw life, and to fire we return."  
>Toph could feel the heat of the cleansing flames, and realized that the tortured screams had stopped. The hideous twisted form of the ghost was no longer haunting the garden, and Appa was starting to calm down. "I don't hear her anymore. It worked?"<br>"She was tormented to madness." Iroh waved his hand and the flames extinguished, leaving a billowing trail of white smoke. "She is at rest, now."  
>Toph nodded, glad that was over with at least. Aang took a step forward, his mind finally coming to reality, setting aside the horrible evidence of the Dai Li's wrongdoings. "Thank you, Iroh. There are more down there, but I think king Kuei can take care of that."<br>"You have done enough, young avatar. You should go inside and rest. it is a lovely day for an afternoon nap." Iroh could see the boy witnessed something horrible, and did not press for information. He needed a soft bed, warm blankets, and Katara's loving arms.  
>"Nap? No...no time for a nap. We have to go. As soon as possible." He glanced to Sokka, remembering the brief clandestine meeting before the ghost appeared and terrorized them all. "Conspiracy are brewing."<br>"Conspiracies? Ba Sing Se has always had an unseen side, but tell me what else you found in the caverns."  
>Aang nodded briefly, figuring Iroh had a right to know, and he might even know what they should do next. "I saw one of the remnant Dai Li agents, consorting with one of the fire nation nobleman. I know it is, because I saw that same man in the capital the day before we left."<br>Iroh listened intently, absorbing the information while thinking of any operatives Azula may have kept in Ba Sing Se when she returned home. But she dismissed the Dai Li! Who were they working for, now? "I see."  
>Aang opened his mouth to state a farewell, but was interrupted by a thundering boom as a part of the earth palace exploded above them. Chunks of smoldering stone rained down on the garden, and nearby guards shouted in alarm.<br>Sokka instinctively ran toward Aang, tackling him to the ground and covering him as parts of the solid palace walls fell all around them. Iroh swiftly rose, turning to launch a harmless fireball at Appa to get the huge bison out of danger's way. "Go, inside, all of you!"  
>Appa didn't hesitate, still wary of fire since his days wandering alone. He took off as Aang crawled out from Sokka, pulling him and Toph out of the garden. Was that the work of the Dai li? Were they too late despite returning as quickly as they could?<br>Sokka was wary of every shadow and movement as they ran inside, with guards running to stations and aides racing for safe cover. "Katara and Suki! They might be in trouble!"  
>Aang clenched his jaw, thinking it was just one thing after another that day. He was positive it was Zuko's room that was the center of the explosion, but it was dangerous to investigate now. "I'll get Katara! You two find Suki!" He remembered Katara mentioning something about the marketplace, so that would be the first place he'd look.<p>

Zuko softly grunted, skin and clothes singed from the explosion that wrecked the room he had been rested in, and bruised from the trees branches that broke his fall. He was nearly upside down, holding onto a thick branch while one leg was sticking upwards and caught by a smaller limb. Some of the leaves were on fire, smoke pillowing out the destroyed section, but through the smog he still managed to spot Mai below him, resting a bit more gracefully on a branch, and a birds nest on her head. "Mai...you ok?"  
>Mai couldn't remember what happened in the seconds before they landed in a towering tree that, luckily, grew just outside of Zuko's room. There was shouting, a deafening explosion, then she was tumbling through the air. Now, in the tree's thick branches, she sat up as a small bird fell into her lap and looked up at her with a terrified chirp. "There is a bird on me..."<br>Zuko sighed, shifting a little to try correcting his position. Every movement hurt, and he wondered if anyone could even see them up there. "That's the last time I ever request a Pai Sho table...ugh."  
>Mai shoved off the nest and young bird, both landing among a flower patch below, and picked twigs from her head. She felt pain all over her delicate arms and legs where bruises would soon form, marring her perfect skin, and she grumbled. "Whoever decided a game board should explode is going to pay. Can you move?"<br>"A little..." He broke his leg free from the gripping branch, causing him to slip forward. With a grunt he fell to the garden's grass covered ground, nearly landing on his head. "...Ow."  
>Mai slipped down with a bit more ease, rolling as she landed and coming up on her feet. She hurried to Zuko's side, concerned for his injuries, and helped him sit up. "You aren't safe here. If assassins are coming for you at least let them try your own palace walls."<br>Zuko nodded, having been tired of staring at that room anyway. The would be killers were getting more crafty then expected. "Agreed. I'm sick of this place." He placed a hand down to support himself, as the smoke started to clear. "Uncle should be around...somewhere. I think."  
>"Zuko!" Iroh's call could be heard from the destroyed room above, as the old man arrived to a blazing fire and acrid smoke... and no sign of his nephew or girlfriend. "Zuko! Say something so I can find you!"<br>Zuko turned his head toward the voice, grateful that he wasn't a secondary target of this mess. Bad enough that Mai just got hurt too..."Over here...under the tree." His voice was hoarse, and he was unsure if it carried loud enough. To alert Iroh of his location, he picked up a nearby piece of brick and threw it upwards to roll into the destroyed room. Zuko's voice was barely above a whisper to the old man's ears, but the sound of a rolling stone when all others had fallen silent caught his attention. Moving to the hole in the wall, he found Zuko and Mai on the ground, a sudden wave of relief releasing a terrifying grip on his heart, "Zuko! You're alive!"  
>"Heh...lucky I guess. I think I outstayed my welcome here." He brushed a twig out of his disheveled hair. "Need help getting out of here."<br>Iroh jumped down from the broken ledge, hurrying to Mai and Zuko's place in the grass. He kneeled beside Zuko, looking him over for signs of further injury. "You are not well enough to travel yet, you should rest!" Mai rose, brushing grass from her robe, "If he stays he will rest permanently."  
>"She's right, uncle." He lifted a hand to gesture at the ruined room. "It exploded. With me in it. I can rest later."<br>As much as Iroh didn't want to move Zuko too soon, he also couldn't deny their reasoning. Here, assassins would stop at nothing to kill Zuko whereas in the fire nation he would have a bit more safety. "Alright... we should pack light, but with medicine. The trip back is long and flying will test you."  
>"Packing light won't a problem. Both our travel bags just got destroyed." All he had were the clothes he were now, tattered and singed Earth style casual wear. He prepared himself to stand, slowly rising with a hand on the tree trunk.<br>Mai was again by his side, ready to support the young firelord if he should stumble, as Iroh lead the way inside to find the others. He would fly with them back to the fire nation, for now, while his nephew recovered.

Aang flew over the marketplace, the staff wings wide open as he searched every knook and cranny of the twisting streets. "Katara!" He called for her, people staring up at him, pointing and delighting in the sight of the avatar. After a hundred years of absence, people couldn't get enough of him.  
>Katara was blissfully unaware of the palace attacks and Aang's terrifying journey into old Ba Sing Se with Sokka and Toph. She spent most of the day touring the sprawling marketplace, which expanded through several areas of the city. She found a new headband for Toph, hair beads for herself, and now closely examined an old artifact at an archaeologist's stall. "Are you sure this is from an air nomad temple?"<br>"Of course." The old merchant smiled with twisted teeth. "Doesn't it look like it did? The symbol is carved on both sides of the stone pendant." Aang finally found them, dropping from the sky and walking up from behind the two. "Katara! There you are. Listen, we have to go."  
>"Oh, Aang, I'm glad you are here." She completely missed the urgency in his voice, "What do you think of this? It came from an airbender temple and is supposed to ward against evil spirits." She turned it over in her hand, considering its worth.<br>Aang blinked, looking over the artifact. "Uh, I don't think it's actually from an air temple. But we have to go..."  
>"Are you sure? This man said it is very rare and powerful..." Katara glanced to the stall owner, disappointed. "Is this really a fake?"<br>The owner frowned, looking from Katara to Aang. "Why would it be a fake? It's a perfect stone amulet!" "It's not stone, it's densely compacted sand." Aang took it in his hands, rubbing the sides for a few seconds, sand grains floating to the ground. "Anyway, Katara, we have to go."  
>"Why are you in such a rush? Did something happen at the palace?" Katara put her money away, a little saddened that she didn't find anything for Aang. He seemed to be a little down lately and a gift would brighten his spirits.<br>"Yeah, actually." He tossed the fake pendant back to the merchants table, taking Katara's hand and guiding her to a secluded spot. "Part of the palace blew up. And we saw Dai Li."  
>The waterbender's expression instantly changed, "More assassins? And Dai Li, too... you're right, we have to go." Before running off with Aang, she turned to the vendor with balled hands on her hips. ""And you, selling fake artifacts from an amazing people! They aren't all gone, you know!"<br>The merchant merely looked at her, trying to fix the product by shoving more sand at it. "Uh...it looked real?"  
>Katara twitched, imagining all the other people he managed to swindle, and a moment later she and Aang were walking away from a water-drenched stall.<br>Aang tapped his staff, the makeshift wings sliding into place. He wrapped an arm around Katara's waist. "Hang on." With her by his side, he jumped into the air, and with the glider they soared over the city.  
>"Whoa, Aang, wait! She wasn't used to being hoisted into the air, especially suddenly and by a thirteen year old boy. She grabbed onto his arm, screaming at first, but her shouts turned into laughter as the city fell away beneath them.<br>"It's ok...I'll never drop you." He gave a reassuring smile, keeping his embrace tight. "I promise." Appa was waiting in front of the palace now, after the scare in the garden, and Aang slowed his pace to gently land on the saddle. "There."  
>Katara smiled, feeling exhilarated, and wished they could fly like that again. It was a shame the world demanded so much of him right now that he couldn't act his age. "Thank you... I forgot how skilled you are in the air. Is everyone else ready?"<br>Aang waved at Sokka, seeing he was already present with Suki. While glad she was alright, the absence of the others was concerning. Was the explosion more fatal then he realized? He bit his lip, leaning over the saddle's edge until he spotted Iroh helping Zuko walk along. Toph wasn't far behind, carrying a bag of salvaged belongings and tea mixes that Iroh had recommended. With a simple movement, she formed a ramp out of the palaces steps, making it easier to get the firelord up to the saddle.  
>Mai was the last to leave the palace, carrying a small cloth bag of provisions for the long flight home. She also carried an extra blanket to cover Zuko while they soared above the clouds and during the chill of night. She was worried about the firelord, mostly because Iroh was so worried. For all his oddities, she knew he wasn't one to be unnecessarily concerned.<br>Aang grabbed the reigns once everyone was on board, shaking it gently. "Yip yip! Lets go Appa!" The bison grunted, launching himself into the air with a slam of his tail. Aang watched as the Palace roof started to shrink, catching movement in a shadowy space and a glimpse of a dark green robe. His heart froze, realizing the danger they narrowly escaped from. 'Spirits, I forgot about the Earth King!' He turned back to the others with a nervous grin. "Haha...be right back!" Without allowing responses, he dove off with his winged staff, entering the palace and flying through the hallways.  
>Guards pointed up in alarm as Aang flew through the palace's grand halls and domed corridors, heeding no warning as the king's throne room lay just ahead. The door was held shut, with two guards standing before it with crossed pole arms bearing green banners. "Halt!"<br>Aang lifted the glider upward to halt his pace, feet landing on the ground and managing to stop just before the guards. He waved, as if he saw nothing wrong with his entrance. "Hi! Avatar here! Need to speak with King Kuei real quick!"  
>"The king is meeting with his council of state. No one is permitted entry."<br>Aang sighed, in no mood to shoved away after the days events. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I. Am. The. Avatar. I'm not here to make small talk, I'm here to discuss very important things, so open that door."  
>"The King is busy, Avatar." Aang's normal pull wasn't moving the guards, who glared down at him from underneath their wide-brimmed hats. "If this is so important then leave your message with us and we will make sure he gets it."<br>Aang returned the glare, feeling right in his aggressive approach. From what he understood, the avatar was supposed to be respected by all nations, and not treated like a little kid, even through he was. And the last time someone denied to delay an audience with the king..." Sorry, not this time." He stretched out one arm to each guard, pulling the floor beneath them to cover their feet into a small prison. Then he focused on the bulky door, placing his hands on them and forcing them to open. "King Kuei!"  
>The King looked up from a stack of rolled papers, with two advisers on each side, surprised enough that the little glasses perched on his nose fell off his face. "Avatar? I thought you left."<br>Aang relaxed a little, walking halfway toward the throne before stopping to bow respectfully. Avatar as he was, he still needed to show he respected the positions of the nations leaders. "Soon. The Firelord is already on his way out of the city, but there are a few things I needed to address. Most importantly, I believe the Dai Li are in the process of reforming. In fact, I saw one jumping across your rooftop just seconds ago."  
>"Dai Li! You must be mistaken, they were disbanded after Azula left the city." The king stood, alarmed, and his bear lazily huffed before eating one of the advisers' shoes.<br>"I'm not mistaken," Aang stated, getting the feeling the king still hadn't shaken off the ability to be completely clueless. "But even if I am it's better to investigate fully, for your safety and that of your people. Second, those guards out there tried to prevent me from talking to you."  
>King Kuei sank a little, feeling embarrassed that someone from his court would dare stop the Avatar after all he did for the earth kingdom, and cleared his throat. "if you are certain then I will investigate. Guards, gather your men and secure the entire palace! And my precious pet's sleeping quarters!" "Sire, do you mean the bear cage?" "I mean his sleeping quarters!"<br>Aang stood now, gripping his gilder bow in his hand. "Lastly, when things are secure...I discovered remains of Long Feng's victims deep in the underground caverns. Your Earthbenders should retrieve them, and give them all a proper burial."  
>"Victims... you mean... the ones who didn't survive." Sadness overcame Kuei as he was reminded of the kingdom's darker history that needed to be repaid. There was so much to do... "Thank you, for informing me."<br>Aang nodded, bowing again as farewell. "Thank you for your hospitality these last few days. I am departing now, but I'll back within a few months if you require aid of any kind. May fortune smile upon you, King Kuei." He exited the throne room, giving a glare to the door guards again before releasing them from the floor.  
>The king sat back down, deflated and nearly stunned. "Yea... ah, bye." <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Aang stroked Appa's fur as they flew above the land, sensing his companion was growing weary. It became more obvious when the sky bison lowered his height, soon just planting his feet on the ground with a noticeable thud. Aang sighed, patting Appa's head before turning to the others. "Well, no more flying tonight. But it's nearly sundown, so maybe we should pick a place for camp."  
>"We went far for carrying so much extra weight," Katara said as she slid down from the saddle. Iroh frowned, glancing down at his belly, and shrugged before following suit. Sokka helped Suki down before he started unloading packs and sleeping bags with a yawn, "I'm with Appa, long day means a nice long sleep."<br>Aang grinned, jumping down with a few melons he packed just for the bison, and placed them in front of his large face. "Seems your getting stronger, buddy." Toph dug her feet into the cooling dirt, taking a minute to savor the feeling before molding the surrounding earth into eight stone teepees. "Ok, I made the tents, my part is done."  
>Mai refused to sleep in dirt, but she didn't say anything as she grabbed a packed tent and let it roll off the bison's furry leg and to the ground. Iroh simply jumped, misleading his age with a display of strength, and offered to help Zuko down. "Very clever, but not very discrete."<br>Suki whispered into Sokka's ear, giving him a kiss before going off on a search for twigs and dried plants. Fortunately Appa decided to land in an area that had a fair amount of flora, even if there were no trees nearby. A trickling creek lay fifteen feet away, clean enough to drink from.  
>Zuko was tempted to stay on the saddle, as he already nearly fell asleep before Appa deciding to land roughly. But from experience he knew the bison tended to roll over during the night. The firebender didn't even try to climb down on his own, accepting his uncle's aid.<br>Katara unrolled her sleeping bag, smoothing it out on the ground while Sokka gathered enough rocks to make a small circle. "Aang, see if you can find some wood and I'll start a fire." "Sokka... we have three firebenders here. They can just start one, can't they?" The hunter scowled, "But I want to do it!"  
>"With what? You do remember we haven't carried flint stones for a while now." Toph stated, sitting on the ground, and playing with Sokka's rock circle from ten feet away.<br>"I can rub sticks together!" Sokka waved his arms, feeling quite useless with all of these benders around, and as if to make a point Katara was now by the creek, bending fish out of the water for their dinner. "I've been replaced!"  
>Toph paused, turning her head toward Sokka. "Why not just use this as a break? Doesn't mean you've been replaced."<br>"You just put up eight tents in two seconds!" Sokka sighed and wandered off into the scrubs and bushes to collect berries with Momo close behind. Mai kneeled, resting on folded legs, "A bit emotional, isn't he."  
>"You, shut up." Aang frowned at Toph's curt reply, stepping in between them, in case of a fight. "So...lovely weather this evening, isn't it? Good night for camping, yes!"<br>"If you like sleeping in dirt, with bugs crawling all over you." Mai ignored Toph and unwrapped the tent, which nearly set itself up with a system of small pulleys and ropes. The war brought many innovations to the fire nation, none of which were kept from royalty. Iroh helped Zuko inside, where several pillows and padded blankets waited.  
>Toph smirked. "Of course I do, and it sounds like you could use a dose too." She stood, slamming a foot down to cause a patch of dirt and worms to jump from the ground and onto Mai's head.<br>Silence fell on the camp, blanketing every sound until only Mai's shuffling feet could be heard. She slowly rose, clumps of dirt tumbling to her shoulders and the ground around her robes. "You... dare... throw... dirt?"  
>Aang paled, waving his arms in front of Mai, as if he could block Toph from view. "Ahhh She didn't mean it! We'll all just a little grumpy! Maybe? Lets just calm down!" Zuko paused just before the tent entrance, knowing it wouldn't end well if Mai got into a fight with a blind girl. He leaned over, gently tugging on Mai's dress, giving her a pleading look. "Mai..."<br>Mai didn't even notice Zuko, eyes locked only on Toph even though Aang tried to step between them. She reached inside her robe, drawing out three miniature daggers with razor-thin blades. "You don't need those eyes if you are blind..."  
>Zuko stood, wrapping an arm around the angry girl's waist, and placing a free hand on hers. "Mai, please don't." Aang acted defensively, calling on a gust of wind to pick Toph up and out of Mai's field of vision, causing the earth bender to scream in surprise. "NO! NO FIGHTING!"<br>Mai trembled with fury, wanting nothing more than to rip the little blind girl to shreds, but too many people were getting in the way. Only Zuko's touch kept her hand from flying forward and releasing the daggers to whatever bloody end. "You... despicable brat! If the avatar wasn't here you would be on the ground, begging for mercy!"  
>Aang twitched an eye, as Mai issued threats and Toph was now shouting obscene things at him. "Both of you quiet! Please! Can't we all just have a moment of peace?" His eyes started to glow, his own calm starting to break. Zuko blinked, wondering what happened to make Aang this tense. He whispered into Mai's ear, slightly concerned about everyone's well being. "Mai...just back away slowly." Nearly a half mile away, Sokka had no idea the camp was about to explode with avatar energy while be picked berries with Momo... who was more interested in eating all of them. Mai wasn't fazed by Aang's outburst, instead pointing an angry finger at the shouting Toph. "She started it! I didn't fling bug-dirt at her face!"<br>Toph suddenly dropped to the ground, crying out as she landed on her rear. Aang focused on Mai, who refused to back down from her tirade, and the irrational part of his mind labeled her a danger to those around him. "She didn't threaten you, leave her alone!" He threw a strong gust at her to knock her back a ways, and inadvertently Zuko as well, who had remained behind her. Zuko impacted on the ground first, sparing Mai the worst of it.  
>Mai felt tightly wound when she regained her footing, like a snake lion coiled to pounce, and being thrown to the ground was enough. She took one step when the air crackled with electricity, a great bolt of lightning shooting between the Avatar and his friends and Mai and Zuko. The ground was scorch black where it passed, one end leading into the creek and the other leading to Iroh. His fingers till smoked, disapproving eyes looking from one child to the next. "All of you need to calm down before someone gets hurt." Katara was stunned, having prepared water for bending a shield around Aang, but realized she was no match for Iroh's lightning.<br>Aang froze, reason returning to him like a hammer to the skull, and he dropped to his knees. The glow left his features, now only shock and regret. "I...I'm sorry." Toph rubbed her thigh, also stunned at the outburst, deciding it would be best to simply retreat to her stone tent without waiting for dinner. 'Wow...what a mess...'  
>Katara quietly joined Aang's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him away from the others. "Come on... lets make dinner. Sokka should be back soon." She knew he could use some time not worrying about everyone else, and in privacy he could talk to her as well. Iroh waited until the situation dissipated before suddenly shaking his fingers with a wince. "Ah, it has been too long since I tried that! Zuko, are you alright?"<br>Zuko refrained from groaning, feeling his back ache, as if the bruises from the explosion aren't enough. "I think my spine is bruised now too." Aang didn't hesitate as Katara pulled him away, avoiding her gaze as his eyes watered. How could he let himself lose control like that? "You shouldn't be near me...I might hurt you too..."  
>"You wouldn't hurt me, Aang." Katara guided the distraught airbender to a flat rock near the creek's river rock shore, gently pulling him down onto it. "You are under a lot of stress right now."<br>"I just hurt Toph, and Mai and Zuko." He slumped onto the rock, as if his bones turned to jelly. "I'm supposed to handle stress better then that...!"  
>"You are thirteen, Aang, and for a long time you haven't had guidance to help you learn how to deal with stress." Katara swirled her hands in the creek, drawing some pure, cool water to a cloth and dabbing it on his cheek. "I guess it is easy to forget you don't have any parents. I'm sorry, Aang."<br>Aang grimaced, remembering the fate of the one man he ever considered to be a parent. "I never knew my father or mother. But it never mattered, because I had Gyatso. Untill..." He drifted off, as Katara already knew that part of his history.  
>"You miss him a lot. Even though years have passed, I still miss mother... I don't think I will ever stop missing her." Katara let out a shuddering breath and fought back tears. "You're not alone anymore. We're not Monk Gyatso but we will never abandon you... no matter how many times you lose control." She held Aang tightly.<br>Aang returned the embrace, as if Katara was life itself. "Thank you Katara...I don't know what I'd do without you...I'll never abandon you either." He breathed deeply, trying to expel the darker emotions swirling within him.  
>"There... isn't that better? Come on, I think I saw some turnips growing on the other side of this creek." Katara took Aang's hand in her own, pulling him toward the rippling water. He needed just one evening to himself, with a warm supper and warm sleeping bag, and no worries.<br>Aang didn't hesitate to follow her, willing to walk off a cliff if she deemed it right. On the other side of camp, Appa had made his way over to Zuko, sniffing the firelord's clothing as he lay in the dirt. The bison grunted, then promptly moved to lay on top of the teenager, as if being covered with hot fur several tons of weight would cure all that ailed him.  
>"No, no! Off with you before you crush him." Iroh shoved at Appa's side, back toward the melons Aang set out for him earlier. After talking down Mai he helped Zuko into the spacious tent and into bed. "This journey is becoming more and more dangerous..."<br>Appa grunted at Iroh's prodding, refusing to move for a few seconds, but relented when Zuko tried to wiggle underneath him. The bison moved on, laying next to the melons but not consuming them. Those he would save for a midnight snack. Zuko coughed as soon as he got fresh air, now covered with strands of bison fur.  
>"Easy, easy." Iroh took care to move Zuko gently, knowing he still recovered from poison and now mounting injuries. It wasn't the first time he cared for his young nephew when he was hurt... or burned. "Lay still and breathe."<br>'I'm trying to..' The firebender thought to himself as he coughed again, trying to remove stray hairs from his mouth. "Is this some sort of bizarre afterlife? Did I die and not know it?"  
>"The avatar's sky bison sat on you." Iroh said matter of factually while heating a cast iron kettle filled with water. In moments it was steaming and he added a pinch of fragrant herbs.<br>Zuko eyed the bison, sitting on the other side of camp and standing guard over his two melons. He crawled into the sleeping bag, wishing this was only a dream. Then it wouldn't hurt so much when he woke up. "Hmn."  
>"Drink this and sleep. It has been a... very confusing day." Iroh set a cup of tea near Zuko before he left the tent, leaving him with Mai who was only now calming down. She finished brushing the dirt from her hair and sat down next to him with a sigh. "This is why I never went camping. It is disgusting."<br>Zuko glanced up to, fingering the cup that his uncle left for him. "You'll get used to it. We might have to continue camping at night until we reach the fire nation."  
>Mai leaned back on her palms, crossing her ankles and gazing upward at the tent's thick canvas top. The fire nation symbol was stitched in black, bordered with gold, and set on red. Classic colors of royalty... in the middle of nowhere. "If it keeps you safe... I guess there is no choice. Just promise me yo don't do this for fun?"<br>Zuko smirked, unable to resist teasing a little. "I don't know...I've become attached to sleeping in the dirt...I'm thinking of filling all the palace rooms with dirt and woodland critters..."  
>Mai stared at Zuko, as if she could see mold and fungus growing all over him from living like a wild man. "...I might need to rethink breaking up with you, if you do that."<br>Zuko chuckled slightly, sitting up just enough to sip the tea. "I'm allowed to think weird things, after today. You feeling better, or do you need tea as well?"  
>"I would feel better if there was a hot bath with fire salts." Mai edged closer, the corners of her mouth upturning slightly, "Being near you is good enough."<br>"Even if i'm covered in fur?" He gathered a wad, waving it in front of her face. "Hmm...could make some new clothes with this."  
>"Uh, don't remind me that you now smell of unwashed bison. You are lucky that tea smells of flowers."<br>"Shall I bathe in tea then?" He dipped a finger in, and let several drops land in his torn shirt. He finished the tea, setting the cup aside for now.  
>"I think your uncle would cry." Mai traced a finger along Zuko's jawline, guiding his mouth to hers, and their lips met.<br>~~~~~~

Suki spend half an hour gathering dry weeds and stick like bushes for a decent fire, storing the most of it in a pouch tied to her waist. The chittering of a hungry lemur caught her attention, and she spotted Sokka attempting to gather berries that were promptly eaten by the mentioned monkey. "Well, it seems Momo is happy."  
>"Huh?" Sokka looked into the berry pouch at his side, eyes widening when he saw it was empty. "Momo! Those berries were for all of us!"<br>Suki gave him a sympathetic glance, drifting to plant a kiss on the warrior's cheek. "Need help?"  
>"But... the berries! Now what are we supposed to eat?" Sokka sighed, his arms turning to limp noodles at his sides.<br>Suki frowned a little, stroking Sokka's cheek. "There's plenty of berries around, as well as fish in the creek. But there's something more, isn't there?"  
>Sokka sat down on a nearby rock as Momo cleaned out the bag again and leaped into the nearest berry bush. "Suki, I feel useless. I don't have super awesome bending powers and I'm not a political figure. Everyone else has something to do, but unless there is fighting... what use is a warrior?"<br>Suki watched him for a moment, wondering if he felt this way often. "Sokka...Do you think I'm useless as well? I'm not a bender either."  
>Sokka suddenly looked as if he deeply offended Suki and waved his hands back and forth, "You're not useless! Even when Kyoshi Island didn't need you, you found a way to help people escape from the war. You could do that again."<br>Suki smiled, letting him know she wasn't offended at all. "So why do you feel useless? Because you can't bend a fish out of water? Because you can't put up stone tents?" She leaned in close, her face inches away from his. "A fishing pole would also produce a fish, and I'll let you on a little secret...Sleeping under stone isn't all that comfortable."  
>"...are you sure? Have you tried?" Sokka breathed deeply, letting his insecurities go. "I just wish there was something else I could do. I don t even have space sword anymore."<br>Suki sat next to him, lifting her gaze to the darkening sky. "You know, when the other warriors and I finally left the island, people were shocked to learn about us. They could barely believe that the greatest fighters, from Avatar Kyoshi's own birthplace, weren't earthbenders at all." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka, for people like you and I, our greatest strength is that we don't need bending. Even out of battle, and without weapons, our strength of body, and purity of heart always remain with us. And no force on earth, or eclipse, can ever take that away from us."  
>In that moment, Suki's words had more impact on Sokka than a thousand of grandma's sayings borne of both wisdom and strife. No master, no wise man, could have opened his eyes the way she did just now. Sokka always felt inferior compared to Toph, Aang, and even his own sister because he had no elemental mastery. But what Suki said now made him realize the simple truth. "Suki... I never thought of it that way. But you're right, we don't need to throw rocks to be strong."<br>Suki nodded, wrapping her arm around him. "Being a simple warrior is something to be proud of. You've certainly impressed me."  
>Sokka's cheeks reddened and his heart felt as if it would leap out of his chest for joy. "Maybe we should just stay out here tonight and I can impress you some more..."<br>Suki rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "There will be plenty of time for that later. If we don't return soon the others might worry."  
>"Awh... let Katara keep them calm! But you're right. Momo ate all the berries so we should go back and catch more fish."<br>Suki took Sokka's hand, leading the way back to camp, only to see it was seemingly empty. The only visible being was Appa, who welcomed them with a grunt. "Or I could be wrong, and no one's here." Suki removed the plant matter from her pouch, placing it in the rock ring Sokka put together earlier.  
>"And they didn't even build a fire!" Sokka huffed, walking around the camp and kicking at the scorch mark. "Did they miss or something?"<br>Suki followed Sokka's path with her eyes, frowning when he stepped over the darkened ground. "Sokka...what is that? Was there an attack while we were away?"  
>Kneeling, Sokka touched the mark and rubbed the soot between his fingers. "I don't think so... there are no signs of fighting, and this isn't from fire. But where is everyone?"<br>Suki bit her lip, now on guard as she examined their campsite. Appa certainly was calm, but he couldn't exactly tell them where the others went. The coverings that Toph made were still there, but now a fabric tent rested in the middle, and Suki cautiously peeled backed the front flap. Zuko lay inside, silent and still, but also obviously only asleep with Mai by his side.  
>Mai fell asleep not long after Iroh left, having draped an arm across Zuko's chest and feeling content for once. Candles dimly flickered around the tent's interior, providing a soft golden glow. Outside, Sokka checked each of the stone tents and only found Toph's feet sticking out of one of them. "Psst... hey!"<br>Toph waved at Sokka, still wide awake. "Oh, hey there. About time you came back." Suki replaced the flap, letting the sleeping couple alone and walking over to Sokka and Toph. "Everyone went to bed already? " Toph paused, actually appearing sheepish for once. "Eh...things kind of fell apart after you left."  
>"Did someone explode? We saw the mark outside and Aang and Katara are gone." Sokka frowned, wondering what happened during the short time he went berry picking with Suki.<br>"Hehe...long story short, Mai insulted you, I threw dirt at her, Aang snapped and knocked us all back with wind, and Iroh threw lightening at the ground." Toph shrugged, as if it was no big deal.  
>"Suki... we're not allowed to leave these people alone. They will tear each other apart over.. dirt!" Sokka covered his face with a palm.<br>Suki sighed, shaking her head at Toph. "Looks like you're more needed then you thought you were. But where are Aang and Katara now?" Toph pointed to the side. "Other side of the creek, playing with vegetables."  
>"...is that code for doing sexy things?" Sokka burst out of the stone tent, screaming, "AANG! NO sexy time with Katara!"<p>

Aang paused, hearing Sokka's voice even from his distance. He glanced back to camp, but it was too dark to see anything. "Well, Sokka's back."  
>Katara dug another turnip out of the ground, adding it to the pile Aang had been fashioning into a pyramid. "Good, maybe he found some berries..."<br>"He said we're not allowed to have sexy time." Aang rose an eyebrow, but shook his head before turning back to the structure. "He confuses me."  
>"Sokka is being stupid. Its a trait he has, sometimes." Katara wasn't about to be perturbed by her brother's odd accusations. "He thinks we are having sex."<br>Aang picked up some water from the creek, bending it around the vegetables to make a fountain out of the pyramid. "He's the one who told me to be sexy, now he's mad about it."  
>"Aang, do you know what being sexy and sex is? That doesn't seem like something monks would teach..."<br>"No." Aang stated matter of factually. "Sokka was vague about it when he first mentioned it, but i know it makes people angry." He thought back to Katara's reaction when he followed Sokka's advice, and now Sokka himself was yelling across yards of space.  
>"Erm... this is... awkward. Hey, maybe Iroh can explain it! This is really a conversation to have with an adult."<br>"Ok. Hey, check this out!" He chewed his lip, concentrating deeply as the water flowed around the turnip pyramid. It stretched to form an arc above it, shifting to resemble two hearts interlocked with each other.  
>Katara watched the hearts in awe, their reflection glittering in her pale blue eyes. "Aang... that is beautiful."<br>Aang smiled shyly. "I've...been practicing...just for you."  
>Katara's heart fluttered and she folded her hands for lack of anything better to do with them. She felt a little nervous, knowing what was at risk with the next question. "Aang... how do you feel about me?"<br>"I like you. I told you that." Aang let the water recede, pushing it back into the creek. "I'm going to save these turnips for the journey back to the fire nation."  
>Katara wondered if Aang merely liked her, or if his feelings ran deeper. She sighed, sensing he wanted to change the subject, and gathered a few turnips. "Alright. Lets go back to camp."<br>Aang paused, seeing a flash of disappointment. "Is something wrong? Do you not believe me? I really do like you!"  
>Katara dropped another turnip into a bag that hung by her side, trying to calm her own emotions and hopes. Aang didn't need to worry about another person with so much stress on him already. "I believe you. Its just... nevermind. I believe you, I always will."<br>Aang gathered the rest, smiling happily as they packed the vegetables. 'I'll always like you, Katara.'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Aang set a pot of water and berries on a prepared fire, a mixture that would cook down into jam for breakfast. Zuko was also awake, sitting just outside his tent without any interest in moving closer to the fire, and Toph was handing him a cup of fresh brewed tea she retrieved from Iroh's empty sleeping space. Aang glanced over to Katara as she emerged, waving excitedly. "Hey, I just put breakfast on. Should be done shortly."  
>Katara brushed a loose lock of hair from her face, tying it behind in a loose braid as she emerged into the sun. She spent hours laying awake during the night, thinking about Aang and his extreme "like" of her. Did those feelings go any deeper? Was he old enough to even have those feelings? "Oh... thanks. I think we have some bread in one of the packs." She kneeled near the creek, dipping her hands in the cool water and splashing her face.<br>"Did you sleep well?" Aang followed her to the creek, circling her before presenting a white flower. "I found it this morning."  
>"I slept fine," Katara said absentmindedly, again splashing her face with cool water. She glanced to his open hand, finding the flower, and felt conflicted again. "That is very pretty."<br>"I'm glad Appa didn't disturb you too much." Aang grinned, letting her have a minute to herself and returning to the campfire. He glanced toward Zuko again, this time noticing he was rather pale, with tired and bloodshot eyes. "Ah...I guess you didn't, then. By the way, have you seen your uncle?" Zuko grunted, taking another mouthful of tea. "Not since last night."  
>"He wasn't in his tent this morning, either." Sokka said as he added a handful of sticks to the campfire and stirred the jelly pot. "Mmm... not meat, but smells good!"<br>Aang frowned, wondering why the elder had disappeared. "But I need to talk to him! Why did he leave?"  
>"He's a mysterious old man, who knows! I'm sure he will be back before we leave. Why do you need to talk to him so badly, anyway?"<br>"Because I need too!" He scooted closer to Zuko. "He's your uncle, surely you know where he is! Tell me!" Zuko rose an eyebrow, too tired to care why Aang was so insistent. "I don't know." The firelord sipped from the tea cup, pausing as he felt something wiggling in his mouth, and forcefully spitting it on the ground. A green colored winged insect writhed on the dirt as Zuko twitched an eyebrow and stared at Toph. "Why are there grasshoper-bees in here?" Toph shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, I got the tea from your uncle's tent. If there's bees in the tea, then there was bees in the mix. Not my fault."  
>Mai smirked, flicking the bug away as it dared to crawl close to her feet. She sat near Zuko, close enough that he could lean on her a little without it being obvious to the others. "Bee tea sounds like something he would drink."<br>Zuko grimaced, hesitating to continue drinking, even more so when he saw what was at the up. "Ugh..." He tipped the cup, letting the remaining tea, and a dozen more bees, drip to the ground. Momo pounced with a chitter, collecting all the insects and stuffing them in his mouth.  
>"I'm sure Iroh will make you something without bugs when he gets back... if he gets back." Sokka looked around the camp, perplexed. "How does a man that big vanish without making a sound?"<br>"Hmm...I'll have to ask him that as well. I'll find him!" Aang quickly retrieved his gilder staff, jumping into the air to search for the wise elder. "Iroh! Where are you?"  
>Before sunrise, the old general rose and tip-toed out of camp to find a quiet place to meditate. A shade tree hanging over the creek, further downstream, made an ideal place... a little too ideal, since he fell asleep shortly after dawn. Aang's call was answered with snore.<br>Aang lowered himself when he heard the noise, soon found Iroh. "There you are! Wow, you can sleep anywhere!"  
>Iroh suddenly sat up with a snort, "Uha! Oh... Avatar, I didn't see you. I was... deep in meditation."<br>"Must be very deep, because you were snoring. I wanted to asked you something." Aang sat right in front of Iroh eagerly. "Katara said I should ask you about sex."  
>Iroh's face suddenly twisted into an expression of stunned confusion as Aang sat, like a pupil ready to learn from an experienced teacher. "Ask me about s... sex..."<br>Aang nodded. "Yes. And why it makes people angry."  
>Iroh cleared his throat, leaving back and stroking his trimmed beard. "That is a very delicate subject. It is best if you ask someone who you trust, not a retired general."<br>"But Katara said it's best to ask an adult, and you're the only adult here." Aang fixed his gaze on Iroh, wondering why he was hesitating so much.  
>"Ah, so she is right, but I am just an old man who knows about war." Iroh said matter of factually, clearly trying to avoid the discussion. "You should ask Zuko. He knows."<br>Aang paused,blinking several times. "Zuko? Eh...I don't know, he's kind of grouchy right now. And the bees didn't help, either."  
>"Bees? Did he set a nest on fire?"<br>"No, Toph prepared some of your bee tea." Aang sighed, standing up now. "So you don't know anything about sex? Nothing at all?"  
>Iroh sighed, shaking his head,"I don't have bee tea, and this subject... well, you are a bit young for it now, Aang."<br>Aang frowned, now appearing irritated. "But I'm not too young to face three seasons of danger and war torn villages, stop a century old year, spend the rest of my life making world peace, and venture into a former hideout of a dangerous enemy to collect a maimed body of a vengeful ghost?"  
>"Ah... well, maybe you have a point, but this is not like the conquest of war and good versus evil. Love and how to express it is a very delicate and tender act that you must not rush into." Iroh stood unsteadily, straightening his back with a crack. "Oh, I am getting too old to sleep under trees."<br>Aang relented, accepting the fact he wouldn't find out from Iroh. "Everyone's wondering where you went. Are you finished with your meditation?"  
>"Yes, lets go back." Iroh shuffled alongside Aang as they made their way back to camp. "I am curious, young avatar... who is it you love?"<br>Aang grinned, Katara's image flashing through his head. "It's Katara..."  
>"Ah, I see... she is a lovely young woman. Have you told her?"<br>"Kinda...I don't want to come on too strong. I did that once before, and it didn't end well." Aang lead the way back to camp, walking instead of gliding. "But now that we have peace, we have the rest of our lives to be together."  
>"Love is more powerful and more volatile than any force on earth, even bending. It is tender, is is strong, it is joy and it is sadness. But it means nothing if she doesn't love you in return. What did you say to her?"<br>"You think she doesn't the same? But I thought we understood each other!" Aang rubbed his hands together, becoming upset at the thought that Katara never really understood him. "Oh man..."  
>"Not at all, I think she cares for you very much. That is obvious to an experienced eye. But does she know how you feel about her...?" Iroh watched Aang, smiling warmly.<br>Aang barely heard Iroh now, talking to himself as the camp came within sight. "That time on the boat, and then during the play, and the Earth palace, and it didn't mean a thing. She'll never see me as more then a friend." Aang let out a drawn sigh, walking through to his tent, and crawled inside.  
>Iroh shrugged, figuring Aang would get his head on straight sooner or later, and returned to his tent. A cup of tea was quickly brewed, and he mixed it with a little berry juice before bringing it to Zuko. "I hear you had a bad run in with bees."<br>Zuko eyed the cup suspiciously, drawing back slightly. "Yeah...I'm swearing off tea. Where did you go?"  
>"This has some juice mixed in, better for breakfast. Drink it, you need energy." Iroh stood near the fire now, prodding the burning embers with a stick. "I went to find quiet to think and reflect. Something that is not easy to do out here."<br>Zuko grumbled as he held the warm cup, but the second Iroh turned his back he poured the liquid onto the ground, and shifted a feet to hide the puddle. "Good thing there wasn't any earthbenders nearby."  
>"An earthbender would be foolish to think I am an easy target. You shouldn't waste tea, nephew."<br>Zuko grunted, placing the cup on the ground in front of him. "I'm fine without tea." Even after all the night disturbances, Sokka's yelling, Appa's crunching, and then Iroh's inescapable snoring. At least he told himself he was fine.  
>"Are you so certain?" Iroh shot Zuko a knowing glance, imperceptible by the others, able to sense that the young firebender's flame was low. "if you say so. A man knows when he is fine and when he is ill." Mai leaned in a whispered, "Your uncle is weird."<br>Zuko rose an eyebrow at his uncle, the discreet point flying over his head. "What do you mean by that? I'm tired, but Im not sick."  
>Iroh briefly rolled his eyes, guessing many things soared over Zuko's head. "You are pale, and maybe cold..." Another hint, maybe he would sense this one?<br>Zuko frowned, his eyes widening slightly as it now struck him on the skull, then narrowed stubbornly. It was one thing that Mai had discovered yesterday, but having Iroh almost state it out loud, he felt uneasy and weak. Was it obvious to everybody, and they were holding their tongues while thinking how pathetic he was? He huffed, one hand clenching into a fist. "I'm not cold!"  
>"Maybe you are right." Iroh let the matter drop now that Zuko knew his weakness was not invisible. He doubted any of the others knew, and hopefully no enemies would know until Zuko recovered. Katara finished stewing the berries, cooling them quickly with ice bended from the creek, and passed out small bowls with jelly and bread. "Here, breakfast is ready."<br>Zuko seethed, strands of paranoia gripping his brain as he decided to show just how un-cold he was. He started with Mai's tent, breaking it down to repack, and storing it in Appa's saddle. Suki gratefully accepted a bowl, sitting next to Sokka. "Thank you Katara."  
>Mai wondered what suddenly crawled up Zuko's butt and sighed, rising and brushing dirt off her robes. She would help, and then ask what was his problem. Sokka chewed a piece of dried fish, made the night before, refusing the bowl of jelly. "Thanks, but Appa would enjoy it more. He needs the energy if we plan to fly far today."<br>"Im sure Appa will appreciate your sacrifice, Sokka." Aang patted his shoulder before before digging into the fruit mixture. It was simple things like this that let him forgot the stressful duties of being an avatar. For now, the world could wait while he chatted with his friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

"And so, with the paperwork I present to you, you can plainly see why Conoco island needs a larger budget." The governor droned on as he continued his speech to the acting firelord, the latest in the days schedule of financial, social and military meetings. The days since Zuko's departure to Ba Sing Se had been unexpectedly calm, the only ruckus being when two nobles had gotten into a catfight over the tax budget.  
>The governor's voice was lost in a cavalcade of droning and buzzing that filled Captain Jee's ears, ever since the third meeting that morning and all through the day. Even during lunch he couldn't focus, head swimming with one issue after another, and he suddenly realized it was no wonder Ozai went insane. He sat stiffly, feeling a dull stab between his shoulders. 'More of this and I will go insane, too.' "I heard enough of your request. IT will be placed under consideration by the budget committee."<br>"Just consideration? This is vital to the residents of Conoco island? We can we ever have a lifestyle as good as the mainland if these changes don't go through? I implore you-" He was interrupted when Chai burst through the doorway. "Ah, sorry to interrupt, but there's an urgent report out here." A young soldier followed the announcer, carrying a wrapped scroll adorned with three ribbons.  
>Jee held up a hand, effectively dismissing the governor, and rising to accept the scroll. Only the most important messages were sent with three ribbons, often indicating news or orders from the Firelord himself. "When did this arrive?"<br>Chai made sure the governor left before pulling the door shut tightly, locking it to prevent unwanted ears. The Soldier kneeled as Jee approached, his expression dark, already knowing what was written. "Half an hour ago, from our intelligence that remained in Ba Sing Se. They say...Firelord Zuko was assassinated, right in the Earth King's palace."  
>Jee sneered, grasping the scroll and ripping off the ribbons. he unraveled it, reading the parchment for himself, before slowly lowering it from his eyes. "No... I refuse to believe Firelord Zuko, who defeated Azula, was killed by those filthy earthbenders! Who delivered this report? Go back to them and make sure it is accurate?"<br>"The messenger hawk came straight from Ba Sing Se. We can send another agent to verify, but it will take some time to travel, Commander Jee." The soldier paused, looking a little uneasy. "But...it would explain why we haven't word from the firelord himself."  
>"Nothing has been verified, and until it is you are to speak of this to no one!" Jee grunted, feeling his muscles tense. If Zuko truly died then the throne sat empty, and he envisioned the civil war that would follow as one person after another tried to claim it.<br>"Yes sir." The soldier bowed his head, quickly ducking out of the room as soon as Chai opened it for him. The announcer paused, looking deeply worried as he fixed his gaze on Jee. "I take it...clear all meeting from the schedule for the time being?"  
>Jee grunted in approval, briefly nodding as he sat down again. The desk before him was long, heavy, dark, and stacked with scrolls of commoners begging for the Firelord's attention. If Zuko was really dead, whose attention would they now beg? "Chai, join me for a drink. We could both use one."<br>Chai watched him, equally distressed about the situation, and thinking about Zuko's living relatives. "A drink won't fix this."  
>"No, but it might be the last chance we have to enjoy quiet before civil war erupts. Are you skilled with any weapons, Chai? Are you a firebender?"<br>Chai shook his head, now following without hesitating. Their only saving grace at the moment that that only a handful of people were aware, and each of them swearing to secretecy. "Not unless Origami counts."  
>"Somehow I don't think that will intimidate anyone. We have a lot to worry about." Jee left the table and its many scrolls, hands folded behind his back. The weight on his shoulders felt tenfold, now. "Not a word about what you heard is to leave that room. No one can know of this until we are certain... I need to see a body before I believe that!"<br>The few bodyguards that stood inside nodded at Jees's instructions, and Chai fingered his clothing. From what he understood, the firelord was traveling with the avatar, who should have kept him safe. Unless the avatar betrayed Zuko, sharing in the worlds hate for the fire nation. "And the avatar? Will he be welcome if he returns alone?"  
>"Avatar Aang was welcomed in this court by Firelord Zuko, and even in death I would not defy his orders." Jee lead the way into a room used for waiting guests, striding to the self-serve bar and pouring two small glasses of fire wine. "Aang wouldn't kill him."<br>"Because he's a monk?" Chai took one cup, staring into the deep red liquid. "I'm not to sure, myself."  
>"Because he is the Avatar, maintaining balance is his sacred duty. Killing Zuko would throw the world into disarray the likes of which you have never seen." Jee drained the cup, letting the liquid burn down his throat. It was welcome relief from the long day. "You worked in the palace all your life. I don't expect you to know about war."<br>Chai sipped at the wine, sighing deeply. "No, I have not seen war, the kind of which you speak, but I have seen the royal family. That was a war of another kind."  
>"Ozai and Azula... black marks I wish could be erased." He held no fear of talking unfavorably about their former ruler. "But what do you know of Zuko? He is different than the boy who was exiled... and yet, not entirely changed. Honor runs deep in that boy."<br>"Zuko...has no idea what's he's doing." He widened his eyes, realizing how that seemed. "I mean, he is a better firelord then the previous, and the reforms he's making are marvelous!" He gripped the glass, hoping Jee wouldn't slay him on the spot. "What my point was...he was never proper groomed for the position."  
>"I'm not going to kill you for speaking, Chai. There is no need to grovel at Zuko's feet if he isn't here." Jee poured himself another cup before retiring to a lounge chair, swirling the dark liquid as he thought aloud, "Difficult to groom someone when they have been exiled, don't you think?"<br>"Ozai wasn't interested even before that." He relaxed slightly, thinking that Jee wasn't that bad of someone to talk to. "But as a result, and source of some concern, he has no concept of the darker side of ruling. He won't think of watching his back until there's a knife already in it."  
>"He will learn, and it will be a painful lesson. Zuko's protection is from the Avatar, at least for now." Jee chuckled at his own sick humor, "The only royal who isn't a conniving bastard and he'll die form innocence."<br>"And that, dear Jee, is the definition of irony." He held out his cup for a toast, to either finding the firelord's death true, or the countless times to come of Zuko having his behind kicked by aspiring assassins.  
>"Irony... what a shitty idea." Jee tipped his cup in a toast, shocking Chai with sudden 'sailor language' within the royal walls. "I'm going to lay down until this rumor is confirmed or denied."<p>Chai had reluctantly pulled himself out of bed the next morning, reminding himself that even if civil war was impend or not, he had a duty to perform. He was starting to regret continuing on with a private party once leaving the palace walls, draining his personal entertainment bar by himself. Now, with a pounding headache and bloodshot eyes, he shuffled a pile of papers around until Jee arrived to perform as acting lord.<br>Chai didn t wait long before Jee arrived, dressed in naval uniform since he didn't yet schedule an appointment with the palace tailor for an outfit more fitting his new station. "Chai... a little too much to drink?"  
>"Or not enough. I can't decide." Chai muttered. "First appointment...some guy who wants to paint our boats different colors. Then someone who wants more money. Then someone complaining about the roads. Then someone who wants more money. After that is someone who wants a new place to live and more money at the same time."<br>"Dismiss all of them... the answer is no. This nation grew fat on spoils of war, they can stand to learn how to live without eating roasted duck every night." Jee already felt a headache coming as he sat behind the desk. The pain between his shoulders was back. "Any word about our missing Firelord?"  
>Chai sat down on a painted wicker chair, stationed a few feet away from the throne doorway. "...No."<br>"You're beginning to worry. Maybe you are human after all, and not just a door man." Jee rubbed his temple before unrolling one of the scrolls, briefly reading it with disinterest.  
>Chai brushed some hair out of his face, wondering just how they would spend the day. It seemed to tense for trivial bickering and pleading from city officials. "Some of the those are from the sages. They've taken the liberty of preparing a harem."<br>"A harem for a boy who isn't even eighteen? They are desperate... maybe they sensed this would happen." Jee shook his head, "Fools, every last one of them."  
>Chai finally rose, walking through the doorway to await the first appointment and inform them of the cancellation. A mere three minutes passed before Chai returned inside, his face growing pale. "We...have a problem."<br>"You mean another problem." Jee grumbled, watching the man as minutes passed. "Well?"  
>"Ten of the fifteen nobles are requesting an audience with you. All of them are waiting outside." The only time the Firelord met with nobles, as a group, was when the nation was undergoing major changes. The fact that a majority of them showed up suddenly suggested they knew something that wasn't supposed to be known yet.<br>Jee felt his chest tighten, knowing the rumors had to have spread if so many houses were waiting for an audience at once. Rising, he straightened his armor and paused. "Then it begins. Go find my crew, tell them to secure the palace. I want every guard on station and ready."  
>Chai disappeared though the doorway again,allowing the waiting group access before departing to carry out the orders. Ten finely dressed men and women filed in before the door was sealed, keeping the coming conversation sealed. A wrinkled elder with graying hair spoke first, holding up a rolled scroll. "We received some heavy news this morning. We all had scrolls delivered to our doorstep."<br>"The only scrolls I have seen are governors and lords asking for more land and money. What is on the scrolls that were delivered to you and your fellows?" Jee stiffly asked, face expressionless.  
>The elder huffed, crossing his arms. "I find it hard to believe you don't already know. These are copies of the intelligence report you received yesterday. We are without a firelord."<br>Jee suppressed a sneer, making note to interrogate the operative later. "You know the laws of succession. The throne remains occupied until death is confirmed by a member of the royal family or an appointed officer. Until then this is just rumor."  
>"I think you're stalling." The man stared fiercely at Jee. "You have no proof of life, either, and the Fire nation cannot go without a leader at this critical time."<br>"I was appointed acting firelord in Zuko's absence, and until he returns I will not forfeit that duty! Dare you question his rule? I would be happy to inform him when he returns..."  
>"His decisions mean nothing if he's dead." Another noble spoke out, siding with the gray haired elder. "And if he's not dead, wouldn't he have sent word by now?"<br>"Extenuating circumstances may exist." Jee said, flatly, unimpressed by the nobles even though the threat they presented was very real. Zuko trusted him for a reason, and now he had to prove that trust was not misplaced. "Who would you have take the throne? There is no one else."  
>"Wrong. There is Azula, who was meant to take the throne in the first place!" Half of the nobles stared at the speak with wide eyes, surprised at this suggestion. Not all of them felt the same confidence about the girl returning.<br>"Azula was in power for less than one week and she dismissed half of the royal court. She is mentally unstable and unfit for the throne!" Jee exclaimed, now looking to the others, "And would you reinstate Ozai? The man who sought to set tall the world on fire?"  
>"What's so wrong with setting the world on fire?" The gray elder asked, and another noble shook her head. An elderly woman, appearing kind yet firm. "Azula isn't the best choice. Ozai would have us all executed for allowing him to be imprisoned." "Then that leaves Iroh..." Yet another spoke out.<br>"General Iroh had an opportunity to seize the throne when Ozai was imprisoned, and showed no interest. He is retired." Jee cleared his throat, "You fret about speculation when half the world calls for our blood. is this the example nobles set for common people?"  
>"Watch yourself. Don't think you can make fools out us." The elder spoke, waving a withered finger. "How long do you think you can last as a placeholder?" "This is not a time for issuing threat, Dai Chin." The woman stated, meeting Jee's gaze. "We are here to discuss all possibilities. It's obvious this news was leaked by someone...if it continued on to general public..."<br>"If it continued to the general public then we also have a problem with traitors." Jee sighed, knowing this discussion would take hours. "Those of you calm enough to speak as informed adults, and not panicked children, follow me into the war room."

The sun was setting again, following the same pattern since the Avatar and his friends left Ba Sing Se. Appa huffed as he landed, tired from a full day of traveling, choosing a spot nested deep in an Earth kingdom forest. There was a convenient clearing, a site that appeared used for camping many times over, a pit in the center even holding tinder leftover from the last visitors.  
>Zuko was the first to jump out, walking over to the pit, looking it over. The dried moss and wood chips for ripe for burning, and it was already surround by rocks to prevent spreading. Zuko smirked, and with a flick of a finger a fire erupted as a ten foot pillar of glowing flame, illuminating the entire site and then fading into a normal sized campfire. Finally, after several days of rest, it seemed the affects of the poison were finally gone. 'Hows that for cold, uncle!'<br>"Someone is feeling better... and in the mood for arson." Mai quietly snickered as a nearby shrub had also caught on fire and was being reduced to burnt tinder. "Just don't set out tent on fire."  
>Zuko eyed the burning shrub, as if it actively defied him by burning. "Hmmph. We don't need a tent, do we?"<br>"You want to sleep in the open, where everyone can see you?" Mai stared, "Where they can watch you sleep...?"  
>"I've it done before. But I take it you haven't." He gave her a teasing smile before returning to the saddle to help with the other supplies, since he actually could this time. It felt like months had passed since he was actually useful. Toph took her turn jumping off, happy to be in the dirt once more. "I got the tents again!" She stated happily, shifting her stance before pausing. "Actually, we might not have to camp out. There's a town near."<br>"A town this close to a campsite? Well, I guess that works for us! How far, Toph?" Katara was suddenly in bright spirits as she thought about sleeping in a bed instead on of the ground.  
>"Half a mile." She turned, pointed to west side. Trees covered any evidence of her statement, but Aang didn't even think of doubting her. "Nice. Think you can go a little further, Appa? They'll have fruit!" He patted the bison's head.<br>"Poor Appa, I bet he is exhausted. Aang, why don't we walk if it is only half a mile? It won't take very long." Katara ad Sokka tossed their bags back into the saddle as Mai sighed. She was sore from flying, sleeping on the ground, and now she had to walk?  
>"Ah, you're right." Aang felt slightly guilty for trying to push the bison further, but he resolved to make it up to his animal guide with an air brushing later. Toph bent a mass of dirt over the fire pit, extinguishing the flame as they moved onward.<br>Suki joined Sokka, placing her hand in his. "It will be nice to sleep indoors, won't it?" She snuck a kiss on his cheek, as Appa grunting behind them. It seemed a peaceful walk, until they sighed the first buildings, earth style buildings with the fire nation symbol painted on each of them.  
>"Uh oh... looks like not all the colonies were surrendered peacefully. I don't see anything on fire..." Sokka narrowed his eyes, gazing ahead to see if people were in the streets or if maybe the village was abandoned.<br>Zuko clenched his fists, now on alert as he marched forward. He suspected there would be resistance to his orders, and was prepared to deal with any defiance. If there were remaining soldiers, they wouldn't be there for long. A pained cry gave evidence of a population, as a group of soldiers gathered in the center of town, beating a single captured young earth woman.  
>Zuko was not alone in his march, as Sokka and Katara followed his strong example. They let him lead, appearing every bit the strong ruler he struggled to exemplify. Mai stood by his side, already reaching into her robe for a set of daggers clipped to her thin waist.<br>Zuko hastened his pace once he saw an innocent being tormented, running ahead to block a soldier from delivering a punch. He grabbed the man's arm, spinning him a circle and gaining the attention of the rest. "This ends now. All of you will answer for defying the firelord's orders. This town was to be released." A soldier stepped forward, barrel-chested with armor that showed a veteran's battle scars. He smirked, showing off a disfiguring mark across his jawline. "Well look who we have here... a little boy come to save the garbage?" Two others chuckled, bearing swords on long chains. "Maybe he would like to join them."  
>Zuko readied his stance, shooting a trail of flame from both fists to swirl above them, licking at their plated helms. "Think again. I am firelord Zuko. Where is your commander?" Aang stood back with the others, knowing Zuko had to be the one to stand against the soldiers, if he was to tighten his grip on his errant forces. But he was ready to intervene if it became necessary.<br>"You mean exiled prince Zuko! You don't have even half the flame of your father, Firelord Ozai." The soldier stood tall, sizing up Zuko and deciding he could break the child if he became a nuisance. Maybe he would do it just for fun, either way. "I command this colony and its forces. Now step aside, kid."  
>Zuko growled, as some of the soldiers snickered, whispering to each other about how the supposed fire lord wasn't even wearing proper fire clothing, but rather rags from the earth kingdom. The young woman took advantage of the distraction, hastily running away towards the avatar, feeling safer with him then with firebenders. "If you think my flame is so dim, then you won't fear a demonstration. There's a clearing half a mile from here."<br>"Agni Kai? Hah, I guess the rumors are true. You'll throw down with anyone who even disagrees with you! Eager to have another scar, then?" The soldier cracked his knuckles, "Why wait? This as good an arena as any."  
>"Looking for an excuse to burn the village out of spite? I don't think so." Zuko narrowed his eyes, keeping the commander and all of his wise cracking men in sight. 'Keep calm, keep control. Make him want to leave town borders.' "Seems you're afraid to fight without hostages around."<br>"Hostages? You mean that little bitch who cowers behind your bald-headed friend?" The commander snorted, flames appearing in his clenched fists. "Entertainment, that is all she ever was. Her sisters were very entertaining too, weren't they?" He leered at her, knowingly, with a twisted grin. "They screamed so loud and all you did was hide. This entire village is full of cowards."  
>The woman let out a strangled sob, kneeling on ground brokenly, and it nearly drove Aang to blow the the commander into a tree trunk. Zuko grit his teeth, but he wouldn't let the man goad into throwing the first fireball, not here. Even now every window in view was crowded by the faces of residents curious enough to peer outside. Too many that could get hurt or killed. "Says the coward who refuses to fight." This caused some whispering behind the commanders back, much to Zuko's delight. Maybe this would embarrass the man enough to come to the chosen battle site.<br>Zuko greatly misjudged the commander, and the whispering of his own men drove the firebender to strike. A swift, powerful fist punch erupted into a blazing fireball that nearly burned Zuko's travel-stained clothing. The commander grinned, self-assured that he would emerge victorious, and spread his feet further apart.  
>'Fuck.' Was all the firelord thought as he dodged the flaming sphere, displeased that he couldn't get the commander to relocate, but the fight had started and he couldn't stop without losing any hope of gaining the squad's respect. 'Bastard...he knows I'll be holding back, and he won't even try!' He sneered, retaliating with a fire arc toward the commander s feet. 'Don't lose sight of the building. Don't let your flame get to close.' The remaining soldiers fixated on Aang and those around him, making sure they didn't interfere with the sacred Agni Kai.<br>The commander was a veteran of war, conditioning himself mentally and physically to meet any enemy on the field of battle. Zuko's attack was slow and predictable, and he jumped as the arc passed while moving his foot in a slicing arc that changed into a broad wall of fire. "Weak, just like your pathetic uncle! Did he teach you to fight?" None of the others moved, on either side, watching with unblinking eyes.  
>'Ignore his words, focus on his stance. Predict his moves.' Indeed, Iroh had taught him not only firebending forms, but to keep a steady head during it too. He would not be like Xhou. He blocked the wall, using his own fire to collide and send it upwards to dissipate both attacks. 'And do not lose sight of the buildings.'<br>Iroh watched from the safety of the others, scrutinizing Zuko's form and finding no flaw. 'He has learned much, but what about treachery? This man will not fight honorably.'  
>Zuko grew increasingly frustrated as more blows were exchanged, as half his concentration was devoted to keeping the homes clear of fire. He suspected the commander was toying with him to wear him down, saving his energy for a massive strike. Minutes were ticking by, and victory seemed to be slipping out his grasp, despite his best efforts.<br>Unseen to Zuko, a soldier disappeared from the squad as he and the commander attacked, deflected, and attacked again. Now he approached from Zuko's blind spot, a service dagger in hand, ready to plunge it into the young firelord's back. The commander grinned, nodding to the soldier, and they both leaped at the same time. Fire from ahead, and steel from behind.  
>Zuko was prepared for the attack from the front, again using his own to cancel out the force, but he didn't expect a second opponent to knock him from behind. A sharp sting was felt as metal slid between two back ribs, piercing a lung. Immediately jumped away from both of them, keeping him both in sight as he stepped back. Pain exploded in his chest, his breathing diminished to half as blood leaked both outside and in his body. 'Hurts to breath...can't lose, can't die. Can't let them get away with this.' The other soldiers grinned as they readied stances against the avatar and his companions, already believing the Agni Kai was over, even as Zuko still stood. They thought it was only a matter of seconds...but Zuko refused to give. He still had one lung, enough breath before pain over came him, if he could figure out a finishing attack. His mind raced, reviewing every form uncle taught him, whether he mastered it or not. But none of them would have enough power to defeat both men that stood before him. 'Can't lose...' He was growing desperate, his vision wavering ever so slightly, his hearing becoming distorted. He could hear shouting, Aang speaking out with anger in his voice. 'Zuko! Dance with me!' A memory stood out, rather recent, of their visit to the long forgotten island, and thier specticular encounter. 'The dragons...they showed...' He remembered clearly the tornado of fire, flames in every color under the sun. It was during that display that the dragons imparted their wisdom, both visually and mentally. New firebending forms, unused by humans for centuries...<br>'Untested...don't know what will happen...' But instinctively he knew he could control it, it was his to command. A bloody cough escaped, ignored as he inhaled deeply, moving his feet into position. Time seemed to speed up as he performed the move, heat building up in his torso before being expelled out with the final movement. A stream of fire raced toward the commander and bladesman, morphing into the shape of a dragon with a ear piercing roar that stopped everybody in their tracks. The fiery dragon dove for the feet, and inexplicably lifting the two off as it catapulted straight up into the air. The dragon seemed to dance in a ball, the soldiers within twisting and turning every which way as they reach nearly thirty feet in the air. The dragon form dissipated, and both men were returned to the ground, compliments of gravity. Both men landed with a sickening crunch, ensuring broken bones would compliment their multitude of burns. Only their soft groans and whimpers could be heard, pain wracking their every nerve and fiber of being. The Agni Kai was finished, but the victor was still unclear as blood stained Zuko's clothes. Would both firelord and commander die? Katara watched, hands shaking, both in fear of the powerful display she witnessed and for the young man's injuries. "Aang... help him..." Sokka held an arm out, keeping his sister from rushing ahead. "Wait, this isn't over yet."  
>Zuko sank to his knees, energy spent and coughing out blood. He was barely aware of his surroundings, the world blurred and spinning. 'Damn...still lost. No more...breath...'<br>The remaining soldiers looked from their commander to Zuko, some gripping weapons while the others put them down in uncertainty. The battle was undecided, even though the duel was over. A shadow grew over Zuko when Iroh suddenly stepped in front of him, already in battle stance and determined. He snorted, nostrils flaring with fire, "Your commander broke the rules of Agni Kai, and now he lay in the dirt and you still question who is victorious? There is no glory is choosing to side with a coward!"  
>Zuko found himself laying on the ground, without memory of doing so, his wavering gaze drifting toward Iroh and the armored men. The soldiers looked to each other wordlessly, each considering the consequences before dropping their weapons and bowing submissively. Aang burst forward now that the soldiers posed no threat, dragging Katara with him to Zuko's side as the firebender exhaled weakly, and grew still. Katara slid to her knees beside Zuko, hands moving frantically as she ripped apart the tunic that was caked with blood and dirt around his sucking wound. He fought so valiantly, for no other reason than to stop innocents from suffering, and now his life was fading. Through rasping breaths she could feel him fighting, refusing to give up. Sokka could do nothing but watch, stunned, 'How could anyone deny he is the Firelord? The only guy who won't give up...'<br>With a smooth gesture, Katara emptied her water skin, bending the liquid into a thin stream as she focused on the wound. The tiny stream flowed into the gaping injury, soothing and cooling every nerve it touched. Summoning all her energy, Katara placed both hands on Zuko's back and used her healing skill to breathe life back into him. 'Please work... please work...' Mai watched, almost detached, feeling so much turmoil inside she couldn't express it. Was Zuko really dying?  
>Aang rubbed his hands together nervously, hating the feeling of being useless while a friend was in danger. The air seemed colder, drawing a shiver from the airbender before realization struck, and he jerked his gaze upward. It was dark. While their attention was focused on the Agni Kai and the commander deception, the sunset had run it's course and now the moon and stars dominated the sky. "...Night. It's night."<br>Iroh cleared the streets of soldiers, taking their weapons and melting them into a pile of metal and flaming scraps of cloth and leather. Rumor quickly spread through the village, about a young scarred man who stood up to the soldiers who stole, beat, and raped defenseless people for months on end. He came with dragons, burning the soldiers into submission, and even summoned the Avatar to his side. Now a waterbender queen was striving to save his life. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams came and went, like a summer breeze drifting around his brain, smelling of fruit and blood. Noises lifted him from the depths of sleep, words from people's mouth's darting like flies, soon followed by the sensation of cloth on his skin. He was on his side, shirt removed in favor of the snug bandage wrapped around his chest, on top on what had to be a bed. Zuko cracked his eyes open to the interior of a spacious bedroom, Katara and Aang sitting on a bed across from him, the afternoon sun drifting in from the window behind them. '...Afternoon?'  
>Katara watched her hands, sadly, as her fingers guided a needle in and out of fabric to close the tear in Zuko's shirt. She healed Zuko whenever she could spare the mental concentration needed, but she was still uncertain about his chances for survival. Aang stayed with her, providing a comforting presence that she desperately needed. She didn't notice when Zuko moved, sighing with a shudder. "Aang... is it supposed to be this way? What if... what if he dies?"<br>Aang frowned, placing a hand on hers to squeeze it reassuringly. "You kept him from dying last night. Don't doubt yourself...your healing abilities are amazing." It occurred to Zuko they might be referring to him, as he didn't remember anyone else in danger the previous night. "I agree." He stated with a tired voice.  
>Katara dropped the clothing, shocked to hear his voice, even weak as it was. "...Zuko? You're awake? Aang, he's awake!"<br>"Morning...I guess." He didn't try to move quite yet, but he nearly jumped when Aang's face suddenly appeared inches from his. "!" He gave a goofy grin. "We're glad you're ok. We were worried when you stopped breathing last night." Katara smiled at Aang's bubbling joy, moving a bit slower as she came to Zuko's exposed back and gently laying a hand over the bandage. "You need to rest, but it is healing nicely. Someone should go get Mai, she's been worried about you."  
>Aang opened the window and leapt out before another word was said, seeking out Mai and the others wandering around the town. Zuko rose an eyebrow, but passed it off as Aang being Aang. "I owe thanks again, Katara..."<br>Katara pulled up a chair to the bedside, taking a deep breath and bending healing water again. It was cold to the touch and glowed faintly blue, casting an eerie light in the room. "What you did took a lot of courage. You didn't have to help those people."  
>Zuko glanced to the pillow below his head, not sure how to respond except with something that sounded not so noble. 'The fire nation are my people, im not going to let them act like monster anymore.' Instead he changed the topic. "Where are the soldiers now?"<br>"Your uncle is setting them straight. Some of them are still unsure about following your rule." Katara finished the healing, adjusting Zuko's bandages to cover his wound again. "What will you do with them?"  
>Zuko chewed on a lip, thinking the behavior they admitted to was unacceptable, but they would never follow him to the fire nation if they knew they were going straight to prison. "I'm taking them back home, one way or another."<br>"What you do next is very important... a lot of people are watching you, now." Katara sat back again, feeling wound up inside as she wondered if her mother suffered a similar fate at the hands of soldiers. "Thank you, for showing people that not all firebenders are evil."  
>Zuko wondered why she seemed so concerned with the reputation of firebenders, since she wasn't of the nation. "...You seem troubled. Are you that worried?"<br>"Whatever happens in the next few months is going to involve Aang... I don't want to see him placed in the middle of so much danger. The more people come to respect you, the less trouble they will try to cause." Katara stood, walking toward the window. "I sound selfish."  
>Zuko watched her, almost seeing the storm inside her. Her desparate worry for Aang just about matched the intensity of the grief she still carried for her mother. "You have a right to be. You love him?"<br>"I do." The speed of her answer surprised Katara and she instantly felt like a love-sick fool. "I should go, Mai will be here soon." Embarassed, she left Zuko's room and closed the door. It was a struggle to close it before she almost let a tear escape, now occupied with think about Aang's future. Would he die young? Did he love her, too? Was there any way to tell?  
>Zuko frowned as Katara hastily departed, finally sitting up in bed. He could tell it wasn't easy to even admit it, much less think about the danger surrounding Aang. "It will get better as time goes by." Words spoken to empty air, and Zuko shook his head as he stood.<br>The firebender found his discarded shirt nearby, the rips mended but the blood stain barely being washed out. Katara tried. 'I need new clothes. That are red without the aid of blood' Regardless of it's state, he put it on for the sake of not being shirtless as he neared the window. He perch himself on the wide sill, soaking in the sunlight that came from the outside, and watching as newly liberated villagers walked about.  
>The sound of lighthearted conversation, laughter, and growing rumors was broken when the door creaked open. Mai stood on the threshold, watching Zuko with lips that quivered to form words but couldn't. She was certain that he would die, watching him bleed onto the ground without breath, and now seeing him sitting on the window sill... her heart was confused and struggling. Unseen by anyone below, she rushed ahead and nearly knocked Zuko over with the force of her embrace.<br>Zuko grabbed a handful of frame to keep from tumbling outward, recovering from the surprise and returning the embrace. He stroked her cheek, his eyes meeting hers. "It's ok...*I'm* ok."  
>Mai was a turmoil of emotions as Zuko gently touched her, wanting to never let go and to smack him at the same time. She pressed her lips onto his for a strong moment before pulling away, placing distance between them. "You almost died! And for what?"<br>Zuko was surprised when she pulled away, his expression becoming harder. "You know what."  
>It was true, Mai knew why Zuko challenged the commander but she didn't want to think this would become normal. She both hated and loved Zuko for who he was and what he did, and to expect anything less was unfair. "You almost died. Does that mean anything to you?"<br>Zuko thinned his lips, tension in his body. "Of course it does. But don't act like this situation was a complete surprise. I told you to expect it after the poisoning." He shook his head, swinging his legs around to slide himself out the window. His feet connected to the dirt with a grunt, and he strode away, leaving Mai alone in the room. He could sympathize with how hard this was for her, but for Mai to act like he was a villian, hurt deeply. Mai's eyes widened when Zuko left, never expecting him to leave so suddenly. Could he not see how this was different than an assassin? He went looking for trouble this time, and his ridiculous need to fight every battle alone nearly ended in his life being lost! With everyone willing to stand beside him, why did he need another Agni Kai? 'Is this how our lives will be?' Mai felt her eyes water and she turned away from the window.  
>Zuko walked along, avoiding looking at anyone else until he found his uncle, still keeping an eye on the fire nation soldiers. "Uncle..."<br>Two soldiers gasped and whispered, almost cowering when Zuko neared. Iroh grinned, glad his nephew could strike fear into the hearts of enemies so swiftly. His impressive show did much to solidify his authority as Firelord, and yet... "Zuko, what are you doing out of bed so soon?"  
>"I'm fine." He wasn't about to discuss his injuries in front of the soldiers, even through Katara's last session helped a lot. The pain was lessoned, and he could breath easily now. He walked to Iroh's side, looking over each of the armored men. "Is that all of them?"<br>"All except the two you fought earlier. They were not so fortunate..." Iroh shook his head, grim-faced. Loss of life was so senseless, but there was no saving them when Katara was busy keeping Zuko alive.  
>Zuko closed his eyes, another chink in his heart. His first direct kill...he was now a murderer, all in the name of the firelord. "I see." He snapped his eyes open again, glaring coldly at each of the men. "Is there anyone else that wishes to defy me?"<br>No one dared to speak, having seen the power of this new firelord, and terrified of what he may do if even one of them sneezed.  
>"Good. All of you are leaving today, no questions. And I'm not letting you harrass the villagers while you gather your supplies. You are going to stay sitting right there, and I will gather the essentials for hiking. And only the essentials."<br>"Sir..." One of the soldiers spoke, licking his dry lips, "Where are we to go...?"  
>"Where do you think? Back to the fire nation. I'm arranging a ship to pick you up once you reach the shore. I know exactly how long the travel time will be, and if you're not there by that day, I will have you hunted down."<br>"...yes, sir." The soldier shifted uncomfortably, knowing what fate awaited them once they arrived home. Tribunal, imprisonment, and many long years behind steel bars.  
>Zuko nodded, content that they accepted they fate. "Uncle..." He glance to Iroh, indicating a request for a private word with him.<br>Iroh nodded and held the door open for Zuko, leading into a small storage hut that had been cleared out for storing the soldier's uniforms and weapons. They would be burned later that evening and the village officially released from fire nation control. "Much weighs on your mind. That is obvious."  
>Zuko went to the furthest wall, leaning on it while crossing his arms. "...Did I go about it all wrong last night?"<br>Iroh knew this would not be a simple conversation, where he spoke and Zuko only pretended to listen. "No. Some people only respond to displays of power, and until now I have heard many disturbing rumors about the fire nation's new ineffective leader. The waves you started here will spread, and your enemies will know you are not to be trifled with." Iroh folded his hands together, hidden by loose sleeves of deep gold bordered with green. "It is unfortunate when people die, but it can't always be avoided."  
>Zuko stared at the floor, even as Iroh spoke. But his uncles words didn't reassure as he thought they would. "Mai's mad."<br>"And she will be mad at you again, maybe often. She is mad because she loves you. Even an old man without a wife can see that for himself." Iroh chuckled, "She yelled at you."  
>Zuko flashed the older man a glare, in no mood to be laughed at. "So glad you think this is funny, uncle."<br>"It is funny because you think her sour mood will last forever! You still have much to learn, about being a leader and the truths of love."  
>"Yeah, it'll end when she decides it's not worth it anymore." An echo of the past rang in his ears, Azula's mocking voice cutting daggers. Don't you know? All love is conditional He clenched a fist, storming out of the hut to keep from setting it on fire. 'I have work to do.'<br>Iroh watched his nephew storm off, sadly shaking his head, "...you have so much to learn. I hope there is enough time."

Suki leaned on Sokka's side, chuckling as he focused his eyes on his newly aqquired lunch. "I think you're drooling a little." Daringly she picked off a piece of meat from the freshly roasted skewer. It had been a gift from the vendor, for their part in helping set the town free, although they really hadn't had any part in it at all. "Mmm...smoky."  
>Sokka grinned deviously as an idea formed, and he plucked a piece of roasted meat from the skewer to hold it loosely between his lips. "Care for another bite, hmm...?"<br>Suki rose an eyebrow, actually finding it unappealing to snatch food out of Sokka's teeth. "Not really, but..." She delivered a kiss on the cheek, a consolation prize.  
>Deflated, the warrior sighed and quietly chewed on his meat. He saw other couples do that before, what was the big deal? "Awh..."<br>"Hey.." Her fingertips brushed his face, as she smiled warmly. "Don't look so glum. Didn't we have enough fun earlier?"  
>"Yea... you're right. Everything just feels so weird, traveling with the firelord and his general uncle, and Aang being so confused about Katara, too! Tell me I'm not the only one picking up one something strange between those two?" Sokka scarfed down the rest of the skewer.<br>"You're just mad becuase you think Katara's doing naughty things." Toph broke in, joining them from across the street. "Personally, I think it's hilarous."  
>"Katara knows better than to do that but Aang doesn't... he has no idea. Toph! You should tell him... hanging around with all of those brawlers, you probably know all about that. Right?"<br>"That, and more then your little ears could handle. But I'm too amused to let it end." The girl grinned mischeviously, rubbing her hands together.  
>"That's Toph.. role model earth bender. Trust me, I could tell you about aa few things, too." Sokka wrapped an arm around Suki's shoulders and pulled her close, planting a wet kiss right on her cheek. "But why kiss and tell..."<br>"You don't have to tell. You two don't realize how loud you are." Toph gave a grimance, pointing at the two. "Playing with rusty things...seriously isn't that dangerous?" Suki blushed horribly, realizing just how good Toph was at hearing. "Um...ah..."  
>Sokka paled, jaw dropping, "That... HEY! That is so... gahh! I need meat!"<br>"You have meat in your hand." Suki muttered, turning away to try and regain her composure. She convinced herself that it only possible for Toph to know, the others had no clue.  
>Sokka stared at the skewer in his hand, somehow feeling like it wasn't enough... or the wrong thing. 'How can meat be wrong?' He sighed and tossed it into a garbage can, "I hope no one else finds out. That would be seriously embarrassing... er, not that Suki is embarrassing! That isn't what I meant!"<br>"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Toph puased for a minute, her face expression becoming serious. "I'm leaving anyway." The soldiers will start thier march later today, and I have a feeling they're going to try to run once out of sight." She tightened her hands into a fist. "Thier victims couldn't escape thier fates, and I'm not going to let those animals escape either."  
>"You shouldn't go alone. You are powerful but I don't trust them to behave with one guard. We should go with you." Sokka's playful mood became serious again as he assumed the role of leader. It was one of the only things he was good at among all the benders!<br>"Agreed. All three of us all go." Suki nodded at Sokka, fully backing his decision. Even Toph gave a thumbs up, not protesting the idea of back up. "We'll have to let the others know."  
>"I'll let them know, you keep an eye on those soldiers. Suki, go with her. maybe the two of you can figure out some way to keep their hands bound while we travel."<br>"Right." Suki planted a warm kiss on the warrior's lips before walking away with Toph. She'd have to get her fans and armor form Appa's saddle, but it felt good to do something other then tag along.  
>Sokka nearly melted, the warmth from Suki's kiss spreading across his cheek and throughout his body. "Ahh... soft... lips..." Katara stared as she came upon her brother, looking like a limp noodle that might fall over. "Uhh... Sokka?" "Soft... huh? What? Oh, Katara. I was coming to find you and Aang. Where is he?"<br>"I'm here." Aang answered as he caught up to the siblings. "People are asking for air tricks. How could I deny them?" He turned and waved behind him, where a group of children and elderly cheered.  
>"...air tricks, right. Toph, Suki, and I are going to escort the soldiers to the coast. None of us trust them to go without causing trouble or vanishing along the way. Will you two be okay without us for a few days?" Sokka glanced from one to the other, wondering what kind of trouble they would get into.<br>Aang blinked, realizing he had forgotten about the soldiers completely, and chastaised himself for it. "That's very bold of you. It won't be the same without you, but We'll manage." He thought back to the days Sokka spent with sword training, and how the warriors absense was felt deeply. He stepped forward, wrapping Sokka in a friendly hug. "We'll pick you up after we got Zuko back to the fire capital."  
>Sokka smiled and hugged Aang, pulling Katara in with them as well. "Stay safe... remember that not everybody is thrilled you ended the war. Look out for each other."<br>"Always." He glanced to Katara briefly, sharing a nod. "Need any help getting ready?"  
>"I think we're almost ready to go. Um... no s- you know, nevermind." Sokka ran off toward the market, to buy provisions they would need for their journey.<p>

Suki paced in front of the guards, Iroh being relieved of the duty to watch them, casting glares every few seconds. She was once again in Kyoshi uniform, even with the standard make up, and her hard expression didn't soften even when Sokka arrived.  
>Sokka struggled with a basket strapped to his back, full of food and water for three people to last for days. His knees wobbled, legs weak, "Ah... eee gah, this is really heavy!"<br>Suki blinked, her facade fading as she saw Sokka stuggle. "...Do you need help?"  
>"A mighty water tribe warrior, needing help?" Sokka laughed, trying to cover for his rubbery legs. The basket strap suddenly broke, and it came crashing down on his foot. Sokka's expression suddenly morphed to one of extreme pain, "GAHAHAHAHAH!"<br>Suki came to his side, supporting him before he could fall down. "Why were you carrying so much?"  
>"Food, water, supplies... people need these things in the wild!" Sokka hopped around, grabbing his swollen foot. "Stupid soldiers!" One of the firebenders blinked, wondering how the silly boy thought this was their fault...<br>"Uh...Sokka...I already packed enough for myself. And I think Toph did the same." Suki shook her head as Toph joined the two. "Hurt yourself already?"  
>"Not helping, missy earthbender!" Sokka sighed, picking up the basket with both arms, and waddling like a pregnant woman carrying triplets.<br>"Hey, Sokka. Why don't you make one of them carry it?" Toph gestured to the waiting soldiers. "Their big and strong."  
>"Big, strong, and bullies. The sooner we are rid of them the better." Sokka hefted the basket to an ostrich horse's saddle straps, securing it for travel. Two others waited, grunting and nibbling on grass that grew at the village's edge.<br>Toph followed him, grinning slightly. "I found something. I think you should wear it."  
>"Toph, if you say its a dress I'm going to seriously reconsider our friendship." Sokka said with a sigh, even though he wasn't serious, and turned to see what she found.<br>Toph turned him around again, feeling up his shoulder to the back of his head, and finally placed something in his warrior's wolftail. She couldn't see it of course, but she could feel that was a thin peice of metal, and shaped like fire. The earthbender, found it while rumaging around the saddle, and decided to have fun with it. "There. It fits perfectly."  
>Sokka's eye twitched as he looked up and saw the shiny reflection of polished gold, "Toph... do you want me to be killed?"<br>Toph gave a mischevious smirk. "It's not a sword, Sokka. How on earth can that little thing kill you?"  
>"A fancy hair pin won't, but its owner will. You know what this is, don't you?" Swiftly, he pulled the fire emblem out of his hair and adjusted the wolftail. "Besides, a warrior's wolftail is a sign of pride among the water tribe."<br>Toph rolled her eyes, snatching it back to insert in her own bun. "Ah,didn't want to be firelord for a day? Not like he's using now anyway."  
>"Maybe he doesn't want it to get dirty." Sokka shrugged, mounting the grunting steed and gathering its reigns. "We should go soon, so put that thing back before Zuko finds out its missing."<br>"Meh." The earthbinder wasn't ready to give up her new toy, already feeling powerful just by wearing it. Zuko soon joined them, finished with securing supplies so the firebenders wouldn't starve or die of thirst during the journey. Just enough for estimited duration, but without putting the town in rough spot.  
>Sokka watched Zuko pass, wondering if he would even notice Toph's new hairstyle, and rolled his eyes. "Suki, are you ready? You can ride with me."<br>"Sure. Sounds great." She nimbly hopped onto the mount, placing herself behind Sokka as Zuko tossed the bags to the soldiers. The firelord motioned for them to stand, preparing to follow them, and without a word he reached over and pulled out the crown from Toph's hair. "Awwwwww...I having fun." Toph gave a pouty face. * I was having fun "Shh... don't undermine the firelord in front of his own corrupted soldiers." Sokka said matter of factly, even holding up a finger, "It isn't nice. Besides, it didn't go with your hair poofies."  
>Toph let the topic go, gathering the reigns of the other two ostrich horses to guide them along. Zuko watched as the soldiers reluctantly started walking, turning to Sokka next. "I already sent a messenger hawk ahead, so the transport will be waiting by the time you get there."<br>"Aww... I miss hawkie. And my sword. And my neat invasion armor. Why is it I'm always the guy who loses everything?"  
>Zuko puased for a minute, unsure as to who to consul him on losing his prized weapons, but maybe Suki would be better at that anyway. "There's a hawk left. Do you want it?"<br>"Its not quite the same... besides, don't you need them for royal messages?" Sokka looked around at their group and suddenly realized Mai wasn't with them and neither was Zuko's uncle. "Well, I guess you could send love letters, too."  
>Zuko narrowed his eyes, reminded of his current problems with Mai. "...Hawks are not for love letters."<br>"I once used a hawk to resolve a fight, why not love letters?" Sokka rode up next to Zuko, lowering his voice, "I bet it would mean a lot to her..."  
>Zuko bristled, sneering at the water warrior. "Will you just go?"<br>"Alright, hey, I was just trying to offer advice! It is pretty obvious you two are in a rough patch right now." Sokka urged the ostrich horse forward, toward the front of the group, to discourage any from running ahead.  
>Toph brought up the rear, to prevent anyone from lagging behind. They marched along, the soldiers wearing a look of despair when realizing they had escorts, but no one dared speak out. They dissappeared into the trees, and Zuko finally made his way back to Aang and Katara. Aang stepped back from the home he just helped repaint, removing the fire symbol by covering it with layer of village approved green. "Ah, that looks better, doesn't it Katara?"<br>Katara nodded with an uplifting smile, holding the can of paint while Aang bended it to cover symbols and scars of war. "It looks great, Aang. This village is finally breathing a little easier thanks to you and Zuko."  
>Aang grinned, lifting the brush as if it were a great torch of victory, and blinked when grunt came from behind. He glanced backwards, seeing Zuko there with a smear of green over his face. "Ah...sorry."<br>Zuko's face was next splashed with water, the paint dripping off, and Katara then passed him a towel. "Sorry... I guess its a bad idea to stand behind an avatar with a paint brush."  
>"I'll keep that in mind." Zuko dried off his face, and considered the paint job. The new coloring seemed to fit the village more, and even the citizens started acting like fire was never there. "Sokka and the others started on thier way."<br>"Then I guess its time for us to be leaving, too. We have a lot of ground to cover before reaching the Fire nation."  
>Aang nodded, taking the paint bucket and depositing the brush into. "You're right. Appa's ready, and we still have a few good hours of daylight." He gave the bucket to a nearby villager so they could continue to use it. "I'll go find Iroh and Mai."<br>Katara nodded and went to join Appa to check the saddle and their supplies. She was eager to get flying again, to feel wind whipping through her hair as they rode high above the clouds.  
>Aang gathered the nearby air into his trademark scooter, riding on the swirling ball through the streets. Iroh was talking to a resident, who was showing off a collection of tea mixes. "Hey Iroh! We're heading off!"<br>"Oh, so soon? A shame, I was looking forward to trying some of these teas." Iroh thought, far too often, life's simple pleasures were sacraficed... tea being one of them. "Maybe next time."  
>The villager looked from Iroh to Aang, before closing the collection box and offering it to the retired general. "Actually, take it. I have more for myself, and you helped us out so much."<br>Iroh graciously accepted the box, bowing in thanks. "Such generosity is seldom appreciated. Thank you."  
>The villager returned the bow. "Good luck with your journey." Aang drifting around Iroh as the tea man returned inside his home. "Do you know where Mai is?"<br>"Mai? No, I haven't seen her all afternoon." Iroh tucked the box of leaves into a cloth satchel at his side, "She isn't with my nephew?"  
>"No." Aang tapped his chin, but resumed his cheery demeanor. "No biggie. I'll still find her." He wheeled away, the air scooter continuing along the road. "Mai! Where are you?"<br>Mai left the village hours earlier, shortly after Zuko climbed from a window to escape her. She sat on a tree stump, legs folded, hands resting in her lap. She didn't know what to think about Zuko and his reckless headfirst running into battle, especially when so often it meant brushing sides with death. Conflicted, she secluded herself in the forest while her mind was in turmoil.  
>Aang frowned when he looked all over the town, even checking interiors when permitted by home owners. With a concerned sigh, he returned to where Appa waited, the others already in the already. "I...looked everywhere in town. I couldn't find her." Zuko stared intently at the avatar, his mouth dropping slightly. "Mai...left?"<br>Iroh frowned, laying a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "She wanted some privacy, I am sure. Mai is not the kind of person to leave without saying something to you first."  
>"But she's not in town." Zuko stated bluntly, his mind freezing in spasms. If Aang look all over the village, and couldn't find her, then she must have left it. And that case, how where they supposed to find her? What if she didn't want to be found?<br>"Worrying will only cloud your mind. You know Mai, think where she would go if she didn't want to easily be found." Iroh reassured him, confident Zuko could find the noble's daughter if he tried.  
>Zuko briefly thought of the least likely place Mai would be, yet would be an excellent hiding spot, a mud pit. "I...don't know." Clearing his mind was easier for uncle to say then it was for him to actually do, especially since he still felt Mai was getting fed up with him.<br>"Well... when insight fails to guide you, footprints lead the way." Iroh pointed to soft footprints on the earth, those left by shoes crafted for a noble and of fire nation design.  
>"Oh, yeah. Footprints." Zuko nearly smacked himself for forgetting such a simple thing. Aang gave him a thumbs up, encouraging him forward while they waited. Zuko slid down Appa's tail, finding the trail of marks, winding around streets and finally heading into the woods. He swallowed hard when he found her, boldly walking up. "Mai...we're leaving. Everyone's waiting."<br>Mai didn't move at first when Zuko emerged from the trees. Her eyes were downcast, hiding emotion and yet a little sadness showed through. Her heart was heavy as she remembered Zuko's lack of breath. He nearly died, and it didn't faze him. Did he even care how she felt? Mai slipped off the trunk, retracing her steps to town, casting a quick glance at Zuko as they passed.  
>Zuko let her pass, feeling ice in his blood as he thought she must hate him. Happy, angry, happy and then angry again. It was the circle their relationship took, with no sign of ending. Maybe he was just hopeless with romance.<br>Mai fought back a tear as she returned to town, still silent as she joined Appa at his side and climbed into the saddle. Iroh frowned deeply, sensing the conflict she felt, and shook his head. "Aang, let this be a lesson... love is like the firethorn rose. When blooming, its beauty is incomparable. But prick your finger and its poison will destroy you..."  
>Aang blinked cluelessly as Mai and Zuko returned, both of them tense and silent. "I guess so. But I don't mind being poisoned." He glanced to Katara, winking at her.<br>Iroh rose an eyebrow, staring at Aang. "...I think you meant something else. Being poisoned is not enjoyable... it is very itchy, in fact!" The old general chuckled and climbed Appa's thick fur, mindful of where he placed his feet.  
>Aang jumped up to Appa's head as everyone broaded. "Maybe, but love is still worth it. Yip yip!" Appa rose from the ground, flapping his tail to gain altitude.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chai burst into the throne room, looking around until he spotted Jee sitting to the side, still appearing irritated from his meeting with the nobles the other day. "Um...something was found. A large box with earth kingdom symbols was drifting in the port."  
>Jee looked up from the black marble desk that increasingly felt like a prison as each day passed, nearly breaking the pen in his grip when Chai's voice broke the silence. "Another disturbance... for a box?"<br>Chai puased for a moment. "Yes, a box...that looks like a casket." Behind him four soldiers entered, each helping carry in the carved box. They set gently on the floor, bowing before departing the room, closing the door after them.  
>The word made Jee stiffen and even his soul felt as if it was prepared for the worst. Slowly, he stepped out from behind the desk to view the box and recognized ceremonial funeral carvings. "Has anyone opened it? Anyone?"<br>Chai shook his head. "No one dared to." He took a breath, laying his hands on the top and slowly opened the box. The scent of salt water and death escaped as the cover dropped to the side, revealing a torn and bloody corpse in tattered fire nation style clothing. The flesh of the skull was nearly ripped completely off, revealing bone under the blood spatters, leaving the face unrecognizible.  
>Jee pulled a cloth from a pocket, covering his nose as the stench of death filled the room. He neared the box, only gazing at the corpse for a moment before he turned away. A sudden weight crashed down upon him, and he realized what must be done. "...take this out of here. Chai, call the nobles for a meeting... and light some incense. A word of this reaches no one, I will not suffer traitors!"<br>Chai didn't turn away so quickly, looking over the body discerningly before daring to actually reach in to feel between the body and bedding. Finally he reclosed the box, sealing away the contents and it's smell. The pall bearers were called in again, to remove the casket discreetly, and Chai glanced to Jee. "Do you think...?"  
>"What we think isn't relevant. If Firelord Zuko ws sent back in such disgrace then the Avatar must also be dead... he wouldn't allow this. Our job now is to maintain stability of this nation. Now do as I say!"<br>Chai bowed, exiting the throne room hastily, his stomach sinking at the thought of what was to come. 'Agni help us...' 


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, it's really good we had since nice weather. Clear flying all around." Aang chattered as Appa lowered himself to the ground. He had talked to keep the awkardness between Zuko and Mai down by filling the air with small talk. Even if most of the time he was talking to himself. "And it looks like we arrived at the shore already. Tomorrow we should actually fire nation territory! Isn't that great?" He grinned, glancing back to the others.  
>Iroh groaned as he cracked his aching back, "I never thought I would be so happy to see solid ground." He got down in a hurry, ready to pitch a tent and have a nice long nap, leaving Aang with Zuko and Mai. She said nothing the entire trip, only huffing now and again and stealing glances of the firelord.<br>"Uh...so...Camp time!" Aang grabbed the remaining supplies, busying himself with putting up everyone's else. Zuko noticing Mai's glances, as he was doing the same during the trip. He still didn't know what to say. He muttered about about getting firewood, and made his way down as well.  
>Mai rose her hand, as if to stop Zuko and say something, but soon he was out of earshot and her chance, missed. Katara watched the two, knowing something was up, and their weirdness could be felt by everyone. She sighed, dropped her rolled sleeping bag, and followed Zuko. "Hey, wait up!"<br>Zuko slowed his pace, glancing behind to Katara as she caught. "Ah, hey...need something?"  
>"Thought you might need some help with the firewood." Katara walked ahead, picking up small twigs, until Aang and Iroh busied themselves. Once she was convinced they wouldn't be overheard, she looked to Zuko and smiled weakly. "I know you don't need help, and you don't like to talk about personal things... but is everything okay between you and Mai?"<br>Zuko twitched, his first instinct being to tell Katara she shouldn't concern herself about it, but he bit it back. It was hard to open himself, but remembering that Katara had done in front of him several times, it seemed he owed it to not shut her out. "I...don't think it is."  
>"I understand how she feels." Katara dropped the twigs, brushing her hands on her water tribe dress, "Every time Aang left us, every time he went to fight someone on his own, I felt cold. Like there was a pit inside of me, and it was filled with uncertainty and worry. And when he died... I didn't know if I would ever feel the same again. It was horrible, like my heart was shattered." Katara brushed a tear from her cheek, "When you stopped breathing I saw the same look of hurt on Mai's face."<br>Zuko picked a thick looking stick, trying to keep himself busy as they talked. It never occured to him that Katara and Mai could have such things in common, but now that it was mentioned, it made sense. "...I think she's going to leave. Maybe not now, becuase we're still traveling, but..."  
>"You're wrong. She can't imagine being without you, whether you are dead or alive. Don't you think she would have left a long time ago if she didn't care?" Katara found a bush, heavy with yellow berries, and started picking them. Heavy and fragrant, they reminded her of mountain cherries from the earth kingdom. "Even though I hate it when Aang needs to fight for the world, I understand why. That is why I would never leave him. He doesn't want to fight, but he has to. I think Mai knows you don't have a choice, either."<br>Zuko shook his head, kneeling by a tree to collect bark that had been shaved off by a forest creature. "I'm not sure. Mai and I aren't like you and Aang. She broke up with me once before...and I broke up with her during the Solar eclipse. It seems something we're doomed to repeat, becuase we don't know what to do with ourselves." It was hard to admit it, and keep his eyes from watering. 'Life sucks.'  
>Katara watched him carefully, guessing what he felt... it had to be terrible, like being ripped in two. "I don't think that is the reason. You two love each other so much... it hurts when things don't go perfectly."<br>Zuko gathered the bark peices, stuffing them in a foraging bag before walking on for more twigs and sticks. "I don't know how to make things perfect." 'Did I ever? No...in fact I did the exact opposite.'  
>Katara followed Zuko, but gave him space so he didn't feel like she was hovering over him. She knew opening up this way had to be difficult, since even after everything he went through, there were walls he put up between himself and everyone else. "No one does. Nobody is perfect. But... think how you would feel if your places were switched. If you were watching Mai die because she fought alone when you stood twenty feet away and just watched."<br>Zuko puased, not wanting to even consider the scenario, but it flashed through his mind regardless. 'I'd be...angry. Incredibly angry...and guilt ridden.' He frowned, knowing Mai had been angry and scared, but did she also feel guilt for standing by? "Maybe..." He grunted as a fist sized rock made contact with his skull, pain exploding through his head. He rubbed his throbbing head, staring at where the stone landed near his feet. "Wha...is it raining rocks now?"  
>Katara crouched, dodging a rock that flew just over her head and into Zuko's shoulders. "We're under attack!" A wall of water surrounded them, solidifying into ice, "Who would attack us out here!"<br>Zuko tightened his fists, now seeing the movements of blurred figures through the ice. Slanted pillars shot out of the ground, pound on the ice to shatter it. "Earthbenders!"  
>Katara screamed as the ice shield cracked, threatening to shatter and collapse. She thrust her arms out to each side, reforming the shell, but each brutal pounding weakened it. Back in the camp, Iroh was just settling down to a hot pot of tea when he heard sounds coming from the forest. "I think we have guests."<br>Zuko jumped out when the wall finally broke down, shooting fireballs from both his hands and feet, drawing thier attention to give Katara a chance at offense. He counted out six of them, a challenge but would shortly be dealt with once the others heard the ruckus and arrived. The dirt below them exploded into the air, creating a dense cloud that reach dozens of feet into the air, and obscuring all vision. Zuko felt two projectiles latch onto his feet, and morph to lock him in place. Before he had a chance to yell out, the earth below him starting sink, sucking him down and below the surface.  
>Katara gave an alarming shout when she felt the ground suddenly shift. Swift movements of her hands created a solid block of ice around Zuko, freezing him in place, and she fought to lift it out of the ground. Sweat formed on her brow, the effort making her muscles ache, arms and fingers trembling. "No.. Zuko... you can't take him!"<br>Two of the attackers came up behind her, grabbing her arms to interrupt her waterbending, and the other four surrounded Zuko. They covered themselves with a thick layer of stone, like an out of place hill. "Katara!" Aang shouted out in a panic as he rushed toward the battle ground on his air scooter. As soon as he saw the two struggling with the water tribe girl, he knocked them backwards with concentrated blasts of wind. "Are you ok?"  
>"They took Zuko! Aang, I think they are Dai Li!" Katara formed a whip, snapping it against another attacker as he tried to form a rock wall to slam into them. Iroh was close behind Aang, racing to the makeshift hill's base, and placing both hands against it. The stone began to glow, superheated, and started to melt into rivulets of lava. "Get down!"<br>Aang grabbed Katara, ducking behind a tree and covering her in case of flying melted stone. "Dai Li...they must have followed from Ba Sing Se."  
>The mound was suddenly filled with a massive outpouring of fire, and cracks formed all over the surface before it exploded outward in a shower of fiery boulder and molten rock. Iroh waved at the air, clearing away dust, but no one was inside the hill. No attackers, and no sign of his nephew. "No... No!"<br>Aang winced at the expolsion, poking his head out afterwards to peer around. The stone covering had broken, but it was empty, and not even a sign of a tunnel. It seemed the other two had retreated as well. "...They're all gone?"  
>Iroh burned the ground again, hoping the agents merely covered their escape tunnel but he only found solid earth underneath. His nephew was taken, gone, being kidnapped to some distant corner of the world. Mai broke through the bushes, coming upon the scene with balled hands gripping throwing daggers.<br>"It can't be...It can't.' Aang knew if these were the same Dai Li that conspired with the fire nation noble, it was likely they brought Zuko underground to kill him without interference. They would kill him. He shook his head, crawling out to the battle site, digging his hands into the ground. "I can do this. Toph taught me how to do this.' He closed his eyes, straining to feel the vibrations in the earth. 'Why did I neglect my earth training? I neglected all of my training!' If Toph were there, they'd already be below as well, giving chase.  
>"Aang... they're gone. Even if you can sense them you can't bend more earth than all of them put together. Right now we need to focus on where they would be going. If we can get there first... maybe... before they do something to Zuko..." Katara noticed Mai, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. She knew how she felt! "Don't worry, we'll find him."<br>'I won't give up...he wouldn't.' Aang focused on the ground, straining to see it like Toph did. After several minutes he stood. "I think I found a trail. I'm going down." He stomped on the ground, hardening it to a platform. It was in the shape of a square, large enough for all four of them, if they chose to join.  
>Iroh didn't hesitate, stepping onto the platform behind Aang, and channeling his energy to fend off any attacks that might come once they were below. Katara was uncertain, feeling they would be terribly outnumbered, but she wasn't about to leave Aang. She stood beside him, gathering the shattered ice back into water that streamed into her water skin. Only Mai was left, and she didn't like the prospect of going underground. If anyone else was in danger she would stay above, where the sky was clear, but Zuko needed help... and she wasn't going to leave him. Reluctantly, she stepped on the platform and crossed her arms. "Well? Lets go." Walls shot up around them, closing them in a pyramid. With an enclosed compartment, they started to descend, as fast as Aang could manage. Down below, the four Dai Li worked thier own elevatar platform, not even slowing down. Zuko was on his hands and knees, all four limbs pinned in stone, struggling as it felt they would travel to the center of the planet.<br>Suddenly a wall of cold air hit his face, as they entered a wide open area, and only then started to reduce speed. As the work load lessoned, one of the earthbinder reached into a side pouch, withdrawing a chunk of glowing crystal. Zuko reckonized it from the prison under Ba Sing Se, being used now to provide light. So, this cave wasn't a base of theirs, they only recently found it, and was taking advantage of it for this strike.  
>11:06 PM With the new light source, he could see they were approching the bottom, and acted. He inhaled deeply, using the breath to exhale fire from his mouth and nose, concentrating on his right hand to loosen the stone and free it. Next he created a ring of fire from his fingertip, cuasing them to stop the elvator and jump off for cover. He hastened to free himself, manageing to jump off before they destroyed the platform with giant spikes, tumbling in the air before landing in a pool of mineral water.<br>The Dai li regrouped, aiming for the pool when Aang's pyramid entered the cave. They puased, knowing who had to be following, and changed their attacks to the new arrival. A wave of stone spikes raced upward, breaking apart the moving structure before the occupants had a chance to expect it. They dimmed thier lighting crystals, leaving the huge cavern in complete darkness. In order to find each other, they'd have to shout or lit thier fire, which in turn would reveal thier location.  
>Mai landed first, gracefully atop a group of worn stalagmites, crouching with one hand on the mineral spire near her feet and the other out behind her for balance. She didn't move, only a few small rock flakes and pebbles falling from where she landed. The assassin turned her head only slightly, one side and then the other, listening for other sounds. Rocks fell from the tunnel above, slamming and cracking on the ground below.<br>Katara swiftly formed an ice bridge once the platform cracked and broke, grabbing Aang and pulling him with her to slide down the slick ice and to the ground below. They were near a stone wall, rough and cool on their backs, with slight wetness. Looking up, she caught faint glimmers of water that traveled from cracks in the dome-like roof, illuminated by the single shaft of light that shone down from the tunnel. It was narrow and struck the pool, almost making it glow. A loud thud resonated through the chamber as Iroh was thrown from the platform, first tucking into a roll and then slamming into a ring of rocks that surrounded the mineral water pool. Both Katara and Mai winced, knowing his position would be revealed immediately and the Dai Li might pounce... but a strange sound interrupted their thoughts. Crackling and buzzing, faint, almost as if hidden from view. Mai knew the sound immediately, having traveled with Azula much, but Katara was unsure. She whispered to Aang, "I think we should get down!"  
>Iroh planned his ungraceful fall, drawing on old battlefield knowledge to have as many enemy eyes on him as possible. At the right moment he stood, making only small ripples in the water, and intricately moved his hands in a smooth, flowing motion that worked to seperate the world's natural energy. He used his bulk to hide the telltale sparks of light, but at the last moment, shot his arm upward. A thick bolt of lightning, blue and white, shot up through the tunnel. For an instant the entire cavern was illuminated, almost painfully, and thunder shook every pebble and boulder.<br>Zuko ducked below the water as the sparks were heard by everyone, covering his eyes with one arm while using to other to feel for the nearest wall. Aang was caught by surprise by the sudden flash, his vision turning into rainbow sparkles, and inadvertedly stepping back and falling off the ice. The avatar landing on a lower platform with a softer thud, the same time a splash came from the bottom. Despite being blinded, the Dai li shot rock fragments toward the sound sources.  
>Rocks shot toward the pool were shattered or deflected by a flurry of small throwing blades, as Mai's position was perfect high ground. At the same time, Katara dropped down toward Aang while making a barrier of water droplets. As the rocks became wet she could bend them away, or freeze them mid-flight. Their cover was blown. "Aang, get up!"<br>Aang jumped up, forming an air ball underneath him in mid air, and again there was silence. Each of the Dai Li became fed up with this game of sound tag, each of them taking out thier light crystals, and inserting it into thier surrounds. In an instant the materials stretched all around the caves, ribbons of crystal giving light and elimanting the darkness. Now that everyone was revealed, they focused on Aang and Iroh, the two most dangerous enemies. Large boulders were hurled across the air at the two targets.  
>One boulder was reduced to smoking rubble as an arc of blazing hot fire ripped through the air, slamming into the rock. Iroh followed the leg sweep with two punches, each producing a fireball with long trailing tail. They encircled one Dai Li agent, threatening to burn him if he should move a single muscle, swirling around like hunting snakes. Katara used water from the mineral pool to swallow the boulder aimed at Aang, shifting it to the side and into the wall. "Take them down!"<br>The five earthbenders paid no attention to the plight of the sixth one, more focused on the avatars group. They morphed the caves surroundings, eliminating the ledges one by one. They didn't far before Zuko popped up before them, having started climbing when the cave was lit, and tossed flames at thier feet. The five of them separeted, diving off the side for cover.  
>One was suddenly pinned by a dagger that went through their foot and was now embedded in the rock. Mai jumped down from her perch, knives whining through the air, as she took aim at two others.<br>The ledge below Zuko crumbled to peices, as the sixth Dai Li managed to escape his fire prison. The rocks reformed themselves, sharpening and hurtling toward Katara and Mai. Aang intercepted most of them with a blast of air, but couldn't get all.  
>A blast of hot air, driven by a wave of flame, knocked the rocks off course and they slammed harmlessly into the wall. Katara formed ice spears and shot them toward the Dai Li, aimed at the earthbenders' hands. Iroh now stood in front of Zuko, arms spread wide, and when his hands clapped together a sudden shock of fire and thunder erupted toward the Dai Li.<br>Each of the agents formed rock barriers to protect themselves from the instense flames, then flung them toward the firebenders when the air was safe. The fight was taking many fronts, but they refused to give up. As they concentrated on a joint effort, the caverns walls began to shake, boulders starting to rain down as cave in started.  
>Each of the agents formed rock barriers to protect themselves from the instense flames, then flung them toward the firebenders when the air was safe. The fight was taking many fronts, but they refused to give up. As they concentrated on a joint effort, the caverns walls began to shake, boulders starting to rain down as cave in started.<br>Iroh and Katara had to divert more energy from fighting the Dai Li to fighting the cave in. Only Mai could mount an attack now, and her daggers were being crushed by falling rubble.  
>Aang sliced through falling rock after falling rock, desperately trying to keep his friends from being struck. "I think it's time to re-" A projectile caught him from behind, courtesy of a single Dai Li, and struck the back of his head. He went limp in mid air, losing conciousness and falling to the pool. Now that one had fallen, the Dai li stabilized the cave, shooting spikes at whoever wasn't one of them. Zuko dove into the water, dodging attacks and trying to retreive the avatar before he drowned.<br>"Aang!" Katara shrieked when she saw him fall into the pool. Swiftly, she formed ice patches on the surface to catch falling rock and projectile stone, careful not to block Zuko's path back to the surface... if he ever came back to the surface, and would he have Aang in his arms?  
>The surface below katara's feet rumbled, refusing to allow proper footing, as sheets of stone were tossed at Iroh and Mai. Zuko caught up with the sinking Aang, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back up. He kept the avatar's head above the water, but now had the challenge of trying to climb out with just one arm.<br>Katara lost balance and fell as a rock landed on her ankle, twisting and pinning her to the floor. She let out a yelp of pain as crystal shards and stalactites fell, like spears of stone, slamming into the ground and making any movement treacherous. Iroh used a fire funnel to grab one of the falling spears and hurl it toward a Dai Li agent, but his form was interrupted by a stone fist anchoring his foot to the floor.  
>The Dai li let out a collective chuckle as the benders started to buckle, thier defenses weakening. "You never should have come down here!" Three of them focused on keeping Iroh, Katara and Mai busy while the other three perpared an attack against the firelord and the unconcious avatar. The walls surrounding the pool formed pin sharp spikes, preventing any way to climb out to safety.<br>"Zuko! Stay away from the pool's edge!" Iroh shouted, mind racing to find a way to escape his bonds and help his nephew and Aang. Mai aimed another attack, but a rock slammed into her chest and she fell back, unconscious. They were now at the Dai Li's mercy...  
>"Mai!" Zuko saw her fall, wishing he could reach one those Dai li just to set him on fire, but he couldn't do anything except paddle around in the middle of the water. Were they all about to die? The spikes around the pool twitched, and shot out like a canon toward the middle. Zuko widened his eyes as sharpened death raced for his body, expected to feel the impalement within seconds, but instead a sudden movement under his feet jarred all his senses. In a flash, he was no longer in the water, but sitting on a platform around the cavern walls. The spikes had collided with each other, and was blown apart again by a massive fountain, filling the air with water droplets. The sound of heavy breathing was heard, and Zuko realized what he was sitting on head was not a stone ledge, but actually a warm, living head of a red dragon. A blue one was nearby, and he finally deduced what happened. The dragons must have swam up from the pool, bursting out and lifting him and Aang up and away from death. Now the long thought extinct creatures were clinging to the walls like huge lizards, stunning everyone with thier flash appearance. "Ren...Sha...?"<br>Mai stared up at the huge dragons, eyes wide, having never seen such creatures except in carvings and painted scrolls. Katara felt warmth coming from the scaled bodies, chasing away the cavern's cold. Iroh watched in wonder before bowing, showing respect to the last true firebending masters of their world. "Dai Li... I would begin running if I were you..."  
>The Dai Li were too stunned to moved, at first thinking there were some sort of cave spirits. They soon recovered, still thinking they had the upper hand, and sent another wave of spikes toward the dragons. The red one, Ren, merely tilting his head, shifting Zuko out of the line of fire as the death instruments contacted his jaw. The stone weapons merely bounced off his hardened skin, as if the Dai li threw nothing but pebbles. The blue Sha hissed at the attack on her mate, and as fast as lightning snapped her jaw toward them, catching half in her teeth. The remaining Dai Li screamed as blood and limbs were tossed about.<br>Katara felt her gut tighten and twist and she witnessed such carnage, screams of pain and terror filling the cavern, drowned out by a dragon's mighty roar. She looked away and closed her eyes as the last cries faded. The anchor restraining Iroh was released and he rose, shaking rock and pebbles off his foot. He found it odd the great dragons were in this cave, far from home, but didn't think to question them... especially while eating.  
>Zuko turned away from the carnage, thinking perhaps it was a good thing that Aang was still out. He slid off Ren's head, not waiting to irritate the dragon by overstaying his welcome. The Dai li's cries faded as they either died or fainted, and Sha huffed in victory as Aang started to stir. Zuko followed his uncle's example, bowing in front of Ren's head as Sha made her way toward them. "Thank you both...you saved us all."<br>Iroh nodded, approving of his nephew's show of respect toward the ancient creatures. "We should leave. This is one of their homes and we shouldn't intrude."  
>"Ah..." Aang cracked his eyes open, sitting up to examine his surroundings. "Dragons?" He froze when Sha's face hovered over him, and for a few seconds he stared into her eyes. Both dragons broke away, moving in unison as they flew around the cavern, and finally dove back into the pool, leaving the survivors in peace. "Wow...Never expected to see them again."<br>Katara struggled to roll the boulder off her pinned ankle, but she was not an earthbender and it refused to move. "Hello... water tribe girl in distress over here!"  
>Aang gasped, rushing over to Katara's side. "Katara! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" He knocked off the boulder, hurling it across the cave to shatter on the wall. He looked her over desparetly, feeling like a failure for not being able to prevent this. "Is it broken?" Zuko moved over to where the unconcious Mai lay, gathering her into his arms before noticing a displaced arm of a Dai li agent, strands of red ribbons flowing from within the sleeve. He rose an eyebrow, knowing Dai Li didn't tend to wear red of anything, and gently tugged on a ribbon to reveal a rolled up fire nation scroll with a strange insignia on it. "What on Earth..." The firelord frowned, knowing it was out of place for an Earthbender to have such a message, and snagged it to go over with Iroh later. Something wasn't right.<br>Katara winced, standing with Aang's help, and gingerly flexed her foot a little. "No, I don't think so... are you okay? You fell pretty far!"  
>Aang drew her into a hug, taking Zuko's example and lifting her off her feet. He wasn't that strong, so he used some airbending to assist him in carrying her. "It's ok, don't try to walk yet." He glanced to the side, lifting Zuko's ledge to be level with thiers. "We should return to the surface."<br>Katara blushed when Aang carried her, even if he had to use a little airbending. She wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking he deserved a kiss later, as they ascended. "You're right. I hope Toph, Suki, and Sokka are having better luck."  
>'Maybe, if only becuase they don't have two popular hate target among them.' Zuko thought as they were lifted up, and soon returned to the forest, and made thier way back to camp. He placed Mai in the tent she set up earlier, letting out a deep breath before wandering to Iroh's side. "Intense fight down there. Are you allright?" Iroh lowered himself to the ground with a grunt, feeling a slight ache in his back that reminded the old general he wasn't so young anymore. His robe was stained with dirt and water around the cuffs and trim, with a few spots of drying blood. Luckily none of it was his own. "I am alright... more than can be said about those agents. Were you hurt?"<br>Zuko shook his head, sitting next to the old man. "No just drenched." He puased for a minute, starting to worry about what was going back home, and then held out the wrapped scroll for Iroh to see. "It was with Dai Li remains...something's going on."  
>"A Fire nation message?" Iroh took the scroll, feeling it was heavier in his hand than it should be, and he unwrapped the red ribbons. "This does not bode well for any of us, especially you."<br>Zuko bit his lip as Iroh straightened the paper, reading it over his uncles shoulder. =Your failure at Ba Sing Se put the entire plan at risk. But as long as he travels on the sky bison, you can track him easily enough. Kill him, stall him, do whatever it takes to prevent his return to the Fire nation! I can't have him showing up when I'm trying to convince everything he's dead. Succeed, but you will wish you never existed in the first place.= Zuko widened in his eyes in horror, realizing just how deep the conspircy was taking things. "...I never should have left."  
>"Zuko, if you hadn't left then other plans may have resulted in your death." Iroh rolled up the scroll and tucked it into his sleeve, grimly. "We must be vigilant. I will stay awake tonight, and we leave at first light in the morning."<br>Zuko tensed, feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. "...What are we going to come back to?"  
>"Whatever state it may be in, it is your country and your people will need you. Zuko... what happened in the past month is foreign to this generation. There will be resistance, both open and masked. You need to learn to expect and counter it."<br>Zuko tried to calm himself, watching Aang carry Katara to a tent, ready to tend to her every need. Both her and Mai gothurt in an attack aimed at him, and he wondered if Sokka, Suki and Toph were suffering as well. Becuase of him. And what of Jee? "I...I'm not sleeping tonight."  
>"Nonsense. You will need your strength, and that means you must sleep during the night! Everyone will be safe." Iroh glanced back to Mai's tent, where the nobleman's daughter rested. "She needs you, too."<br>Zuko wanted to protest, to point out that Iroh needed strength too, but it never made it to his lips. His uncle had a point, he was the firelord, not Iroh, and he had to be perpared to fight once returned to the capital, if nescessary. He sighed in defeat, still thinking it would be hard to fall asleep. "Thank you...for being here."  
>"I have always been there for you, nephew, even if you didn't realize it." Iroh stretched out his legs, warming his feet by the fire. Sunset would come soon, casting the camp into darkness, but at least he had a nice flame to keep him company. "Maybe you would find it easier to sleep with some company..."<br>Zuko nodded slowly, reaching out suddenly to embrace his uncle, and then moved over to Mai's tent. He covered her with a nearby blanket, placing a pillow under her head, making her at least appear comfortable. He was wet, he knew, but it was the least of his concerns at the moment.  
>Mai's eyes fluttered open when Zuko gently lay her head on the pillow, and she groaned when pain dully throbbed in her chest. A bruise grew where she was struck, but luckily no bones were broken. A hand drifted to Zuko's arm, keeping him from moving away. "...unn... Zuko?"<br>Zuko was releived when she awoke, taking her hand in his. "Yeah, back in camp. We all survived, thanks to a pair of dragons."  
>"Dragons... you have the strangest adventures." Mai shifted onto her back, holding Zuko's hand and gazing into his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you again."<br>Zuko held her close, as if he could drive away her worries. "You didn't. And you won't."  
>Mai rest her head on Zuko's chest, closing her eyes as his heartbeat filled her ears. "I'm not mad at you. I was afraid you would die. You're not allowed to break up with me and that includes dying."<br>"...I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say, but he wouldn't walk away again. He would stay there with her, all night. "We have to get going early tomorrow, so try to rest." He stroked her cheek, hoping to calm her.  
>Mai smiled at his touch, loving the feel of his hand on her smooth skin. He wasn't perfect, but he was hers.. they were meant to be together, weren't they? "Don't be sorry. Just... live." She lifted her chin to meet his lips.<p>...<br>The throne room seemed cold, even as the wall torches were lit to provide light, and dozens of incense trays were laid at the edges to gave a lavender scent to the air. Chai watched as heads of the noble families arrived one by one, through there was still a few missing by the time the deadline passed. Whatever Jee was about to say to them...he doubted it would turn out well.  
>Jee stood before the gathered nobles, wearing armor similar to that of the royal guards rather than his naval uniform. Shoulders squared, back straight, and chest puffed he tried to appear like an indomitable force, a man carved form the very stone the fire nation was built upon. "You have already heard about the recovered casket, I am sure."<br>The nobles shared a silence, some of them actually looking surprised at the statement. Tenji, one who supported the idea of releasing Azula in the first place, huffed. "A Casket. So that means a body has been found?"  
>Jee barely nodded, but it was a nod nevertheless. "A body that is too badly decomposed to identify. Still, given the events and information that is now circulating around the Empire, I have no choice but to declare the next Firelord."<br>"But if it can't be identified, how can you be sure this isn't premature?" Another of the elder nobles, Asahi, spoke out.  
>"If Zuko returns then he will have right, as one of the royal family, to reclaim the throne. If any of you disagree or plan open revolt, you will spend the next few years in the nation's deepest, darkest dungeons." Jee glanced from one noble to the next, gauging their responses.<br>The group was once again quiet, some of them seething. Asahi nodded, showing no opposition. "So...what is your declaration?"  
>Stiffening again, Jee grunted at the nagging pain between his shoulders. He took a breath, knowing there was no taking back what he was about to say. "...I am no longer acting Firelord. I am assuming the mantle of rulership."<br>The nobles bristled, Tenji couldn't help but chuckle. "How convienent. Wouldn't you all say?"  
>"Convenience has nothing to do with this decision. I do this for the Fire Nation and no other reason!"<br>"For the nations sake?" Another noble blurt out. "Or your own? Would you have us arrested for pointing out how well this worked for you?" He glanced to the others, who seemed to grow suspicous.  
>"I would not throw you in prison for pointing out the obvious, but you're wrong to think I want this. I will rule this empire until a suitable royal steps forward to claim the throne. With any luck, General Iroh can be found." Jee snorted, "I will arrest you for inciting rebellion, however." "Oh, I wouldn't dream of the sort." The nobleman gave a fake smile. "I support you, for however long you're able to keep that title. Is there anything else, Firelord Jee?"<br>Jee sensed the falseness in the noble's offer and sneered. He said nothing, simply turning to ascend the steps of the war room's impressive platform. This... would be difficult.  
>The nobles took this as permisson to depart, each bowing in respect before leaving the room. Tenji was the last to leave, pausing at the doorway. "We'll see how long this lasts." Then he was gone, as if vanished in the shadows, and Chai let out a breath. "...I think it went well."<br>Jee paused before the war room throne, as if taking a step onto it would seal his fate and change the fire nation forever. He resigned with a sigh and sat on the plush pillow, folding his legs and gazing out over the empty room. "Chai, order a new fitting for the Firelord's robes and armor. Until Zuko returns I intend to keep his nation in one piece."  
>Chai nodded distractedly, mind spinning with dark thoughts and posibilities. "You are a bold one. If Zuko does return, and comes to the same conclusion the nobles did..."<br>"He would kill me." Jee knew his fate if Zuko either misjudged his intentions or didn't listen to Jee's plan. "Zuko wouldn't make me acting firelord if he had doubt about my loyalty."  
>Chai nodded and bowed, excusing himself to carry Jee's orders before he uttered out anything else. New clothes for a new firelord...If Jee was serious about taking the throne, they'd need to arrange a ritual with the sages. 'Best of luck, Jee.'<p>

Toph sighed as she walked along, while Sokka and Suki causually rode thier ostrich horses close together. So far their journey to the coast had been quiet, the fire soldiers not daring to act out in the face of an earthbender and two warriors. "This is boring. I almost wish they would do something."  
>"You want a group of unruly and corrupt soldiers to cause problems? I don't know about you but I would love one trip without any problems." Sokka watched the soldiers, grateful they were quiet so far. "Maybe we should take a rest."<br>"What? You think I can't handle them?" She grinned, pointing at the last soldier on the row, and shifting the ground beneath him to cuase a stumble.  
>"Toph, maybe we shouldn't cause trouble. These guys have enough waiting for them when they return to the fire nation." Sokka knew the crimes these men committed, but he still didn't think they should be causing them undue hardship on a long march.<br>"I'd disagree. I'd say it's not enough for them." Suki sneered at the soldiers as her mount walked along. "But Sokka's right about keeping things calm for our sake."  
>"We don't know how many of these guys are firebenders. Lets just try to avoid fights until we get to port, then you can throw as many rocks as you want."<br>"Or you could kill them all, and be done with it." An unknown voice chimed in, and a figure emerged from the woods at thier side. It was a young woman, appearing to be in her late teens, with braided black hair. "You know you want to."  
>Sokka pulled back on the reigns, getting an uneasy feeling from the woman. "Um... not really. I don't think any of us want to kill them." me: "Do you mean that? Or are you just saying that?" Adria pulled out two fistfulls of throwing knives from within her loose clothing, first acting like she would throw them at Sokka, but when they were released they hit two of the fire soldiers. Small blades embedded themselves into eyeballs, cheek muscles and the throats, blood pouring from the jugular veins on both unfortunite captives. Suki gasped as they fell over in the midst of dying, and cuasing the others to panic.<br>"Ah... crazy lady, what are you doing?" Sokka jumped down from his mount, grabbing a boomerang strapped to his back. "Toph, trap her!"  
>Toph hesitated, able to hear the voices, and sense the soldier's places as well as Suki and Sokka's position, but this new voice as invisible. Suki lunged from the ostrich horse, toward the stranger with her fans outstretched. Adria dodged easily, blocking a second attack, before releasing a third wave of knives to kill another soldier.<br>Sokka's boomerang deflected the knives, sending them flying into a nearby tree. Now he stood in front of the confused and huddled soldiers, defiantly. "Stop. This is not your duty!"  
>"Duty is a lie!" Adria shouted as Suki circled her, unimpressed by the oddly dressed girl. She leapt forward, trying to knock Suki out of way but the warrior managed to shove her to the side. Toph thinned her lips, knowing that Suki was indeed fighting someone, but where? "Sokka...I can't see her."<br>"How can you not see her? She is right in front of us!" Sokka leaped into the fray once Suki got involved, wielding his machete "WATER TRIBE SMACK!"  
>Toph huffed, frustrated with her inability, trying to estimate it now and forming a dirt cage a feet in front of where Suki and Sokka were. It missed, Andria being widely clear of it, but she didn't hesitate to use the handy dirt to attempt to blind the warriors.<br>Sokka's eyes were assaulted by dirt, sending him into a wild arm-swinging machete-hacking attack. "Gah, I can't see!"  
>Suki fell to the side to avoid the mad hacking. "Sokka, watch it! You almost got me!" Adria ran around them, reclaiming some of her throwing daggers to impale another soldier, the last two that remained alive broke out into a run. Toph pulled her hair, knowing if he caught the fire soldiers, they'd only dead within seconds. "Something wrong here! This may sound crazy to you...but this just like the arena match with twinklestoes! I can't see becuase she's not actually on the ground!"<br>"Make sense, Toph!" Sokka dropped the knife to rub his eyes, still unable to see except for blurs tear-soaked smudges. "Only airbenders can fight like Aang and he is the last!  
>Adria pulled out two battle daggers out her boots, slicing one of Suki's fans in half. Suki dodged a strike, taking a second to glance at the strange woman's feet. Indeed she was hovering over the ground by at least an inch, although she fought like she wasn't. "Actually, I think Toph's right!"<br>"That would mean... another airbender?" The realization stunned Sokka, and for a moment he could do nothing but stare as the woman moved on cushions of air. "H-hey! We're not your enemies!"  
>Adria managed a punch to Suki's face. "I decide who my enemies are." She glared at Toph, as if outraged that her secret was blown, and raced toward her. The Earthbender had no idea what was coming, until the metal blades sliced into her leg and hip. She shrieked, falling to the ground and pulling up a layer of stone to protect against further stabbings.<br>"TOPH!" Sokka shouted when bright red blood erupted from her leg. He threw the boomerang again, this time aiming for Adria, before she could hurt ot kill anyone else. "We are friends of the Avatar, stop attacking us!"  
>Adria ducked from the boomerangs path, but was knocked over as Suki attacked as well. She slammed against a tree, Suki delivering a hard punch to her gut. She clenched her teeth, calling on one on the few techniques she knew, and blew Suki off her with a gust.<br>Suki's attack gave Sokka a chance to close the distance, and as soon as she was blown off he was there to replace her. Sokka felt conflicted about hitting a girl, but she was killing people and attacked Toph. A swift, powerful hit was aimed for Adria's jaw, to knock her out.  
>Adria's head jerked to the side with the blow, her body going limp instantly. She slid to the ground, and Suki ran over to the injured earthbender. "Toph! It's over...let me see..."<br>Sokka let Suki work her talents while he pulled out a length of rope, tying the airbender's hands and ankles and gagging her with a strip of cloth. He hoped this would be enough to keep her from trying escape, and dragged her over to Toph and Suki. "Is she alright?"  
>Suki off a sleeve, wrapping it around Toph's wounds. The younger girl was pale, blood dripping into her clothing and onto the ground, but she still seemed aware and lucid. "Missed the artery, thank the spirits. But she can't walk for a while." Toph grimanced as Suki worked, but didn't hinder her. "...I have to ride the bird, don't I?"<br>Sokka shared a sympathetic look with Suki, "...sorry, but its a good idea until we can find a healer. You don't want to walk on an injury like that."  
>Toph sighed, but yielded to common sense. Suki finished dressing the wounds, wishing they had thought to gather first aid materials. They were too used to traveling with Katara. "Ok, Sokka, help me get her up."<br>Nodding, Sokka took one of Toph's shoulders and hung it over his shoulders as he helped her up. "Jeez, Toph, you're as heavy as a rock! I guess that is why you are such a good earthbender."  
>Toph growled, Suki merely rolled her eyes as they shuffled to the closet Ostrich horse. They lifted her to the saddle, where Toph could shift herself on top with a strained hiss. "I'm sorry Toph...we don't even have an herbal remedy for the pain..."<br>"If we're lucky we'll find a healer or herbalist on the way, but don't count on it. The faster we get there the faster we can stop at a village and get Toph some medicine."  
>Suki gave a curt nod, then turned to glance back at the unconcious airbender. "And...what are you going to do with her?"<br>"Bring her to Aang, I guess. He needs to know another airbender exists. She might come from a whole temple of hidden airbenders!" Sokka knew the chances were slim, but it would be wrong to simply let her go in the wilderness and let her continue killing people. If she attacked Toph, would she be willing to cut down innocents who got in the way?  
>Suki sighed, stepping over to help secure her to an ostrich horse. "I don't think Aang will like hearing about this one."<br>Sokka nodded, a little sadly, knowing they carried something that could crush Aang's spirits. But he had to know, didn't he? Sokka took an extra length of rope and wrapped it around the airbender's wrists and secured it to the saddle's horn.  
>Once everything was prepped, Suki climbed Sokka's mount after him, sitting behind to guide the other two birds. Toph on one side, and the myterious woman on the other. The fire nation soldiers were dead on the ground, and the two that escaped were probably long gone, never to be seen again.<p>

Chai twitched, as he had been twitching all day, as the throne room was now as busy as it ever was. The imperial sages surrounded Jee, perparing for the ritual crowning. Usually it would be held outside, for the masses to see, but considering Zuko's fate was still unknown it was considered better not to confuse the people of the nation should the teenager return. The nobles had also gathered, all requesting to witness the event, and as well as the heads of military; the greatest generals and navy admirals that remained in service. It was nerve wrecking even for him, spirits knew how Jee was managing to appear so calm.  
>Jee remained still as sages fussed over every detail of his outfit. The royal crest emblazoned on the back, with intricate scrollwork on each sleeve cuff and along the robe's bottom. Feeling out of place, heavy armored shoulders completed the outfit, standing out on contrast to the brilliantly colored silk robe. He was like a rock, with waves pounding relentlessly on every side, yet nothing moved him. At least, on the outside. In his stomach was a cold pit, making him feel nauseous, as if he stood on a deck in roiling seas. 'Acting Firelord... that is all. I was never supposed to take this from you, Zuko, you brat! Come back, if only to end my misery and kill me yourself.' Jee grunted as a sage pricked him with a dressing needle, adjusting the panels that draped down his back. "Chai. Are preparations finished?"<br>Chai gulped and nodded, as now the sages had a replica of the gold crown of the firelord. "Sages, if you-" One the generals stepped forward, a battled hardened man with a scar on his chin, his face stern and scutinzing. "Forgive the interruption, but seeing that the military council arrived only ten minutes ago, perhaps we can be filled in on why a former captain is taking this position?"  
>"This 'former captain' was trusted to protect the nation while Firelord Zuko was away. Now that his leave is permanent, I am assuming full responsibility for a temporary position that was already granted. Do you... disagree?" Jee glared, knowing he had to make a strong impression on these people if he expected any of them to follow his rule.<br>"Yes. If Zuko has indeed permanently gone, then so is your authority as well. Who do you think you are, to crown yourself above more qualified candidents!" Tenji, smirking from his position amongst the nobles, chimed in. "Yes...perhaps it should be you, General Uati."  
>Jee abruptly stood, glaring at Tenji even as he spoke. "Any of you who wish to challenge me may do so! I'm not stopping you, but I will not have open rebellion in my court!"<br>"It's not your court! Do you really think anyone would want to follow you?" Uati snorted. "But in any case, yes, I do challenge you! Agni Kai!"  
>Agni Kai. Fire Duel. The means that all firebenders used to settle unresolved differences. Victors were lucky to emerge with minor burns, and the vanquished were often confined to severe burn treatment wards for months... or they were buried. "Really, General, is there no other way you can challenge me? You must resort to setting things on fire?"<br>Uati tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Jee. "You seem afraid. Why call out for a challange if you're not perpared to accept. Unless...you're not a bender, are you?"  
>"How dare you. No sitting Firelord has ever been accused of lacking the native skill of our people! I would not be here if that was the case." Jee felt his chest tighten. What was he getting into?<br>Chai glanced to the door as it was opened, one of the servants, waiting outside to tend to the new firelord once the ceremony was complete, was waving for his attention. Uati laughed, beleiving he caught Jee between a rock and hard place. "Really? Then why bulk at an Agni Kai?"  
>"As you wish... Agni Kai. But the time and place is my chosing, unless you are afraid to face me on my grounds?" Jee sneered, accepting the challenge even as his heart skipped a beat.<br>Chai whispered with the servant, dispite his attention being drawn to the arguing between Jee and Uati. The old general scoffed. "If you wish. But surely you wouldn't hesitate to show the court your great bending skills?"  
>"A cat doesn't perform for the mouse. I have other duties that require my attention. Now, all of you, clear out!"<br>Chai glanced down the hall, prodded by the servant. He wasted no time returning to the throne room. "Wait! All bo-" He had started opening the doors, as they should be wide for a presention, but a strong gust of wind performed the duty for him, the resulting bang on the walls catching the entire room's attention. A small monkey was the first to enter, prancing around the feet of the generals. A spilt second later Aang stepped in, his face tense, and holding his staff up as if it were a warning not to make any sudden movements. Zuko was right behind, outright glaring at everyone his eyes made contact with. He was dressed in a simple red shirt and pant outfight, something he picked up quickly along the way to the capital, which was far better then arriving in earth kingdom colors. His hair was styled with the proper topknot, and the original crown inserted neatly in it. "Firelord Zuko..." Jee suddenly realized he may die without an Agni Kai and he bowed, nearly to the floor. He was both relieved to see the young man was alive, and in good health, and terrified at the same time. Zuko's temper was legendary and he was apt to burn Jee alive, where he stood, just as a show of power.  
>Zuko's eyes snapped to Jee as the others bowed in waves, shocked to see him in the traditional firelord garb, and his mind screamed usurper. He trusted Jee, and this...this was what he was forced to do to maintain order. Zuko reminded himself that he had put Jee in charge for a reason, and despite how things appeared now, it seemed he was doing the best he could. He slowly exhaled, calming himself and motioning for all to rise. There was still tension in the air, which even Momo could sense, hissing at Uati. "Convienant that all of you are gathered in one place, as there is a traitor present." A heavyness accompanied Zuko's presence, overcoming the room and silencing nearly everyone into submission. Even the generals dared not speak just yet, lest they attract Zuko's anger and be burned or cast out of the court and stripped of rank and station. "Sire..." Jee spoke, "Forgive me... I did what was best for the nation. We thought you were dead."<br>Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead sending Jee a look to inform him he wasn't who Zuko was referring to. "I know. Someone took great care to present that illusion." He puased, both to add drama and to settle his own nerves, while taking out the recovered scroll and fiddling with it. He had studied it every chance he got, along with Iroh who knew more of the upper crust of fire society. The handwriting, and the symbol that displayed below the text. It was never meant to leave Dai Li, and as Zuko scanned the many faces, he saw one pale with shock and horror. Zuko narrowed his eyes, turning completely to the nobles, holding the rolled scroll like a pointing stick. "Tenji Muasavi, you seem to recognize this. The scroll, that bears the symbol of your house?" The noble tried to protest, but Asahi spoke before he could. "Yes...that is the symbol of his household, Firelord."  
>Tenji... the one who was most vocal about Zuko's death and the chosing of a new Firelord. Of course, now it made sense. Zuko wasn't gone for more than a few weeks and already worms were grabbing for power! Jee rose, slowly, wishing he could launch a spear into the noble's quivering eyes.<br>Tenji thinned his lips as every pair of eyes were on him, even the small monkey had parted from Uati to hiss at his shoes. "A symbol is just artwork! Any one could have planted that, to frame me! I am a loyal servant!" Zuko lowered the scroll, appearing to consider the man's words. "Pehaps you are, but it is clear by the look on your face you thought I wouldn't return." Zuko turned to the servants who waited at the doorway. "However, as it is your house symbol, I already have my guards searching your estate." He could see Tenji sweat, indicating he had underestimated the firelord's intelligance, leaving evidence of conspircy in his own home. The noble was hoping against hope that nothing would be found, which was blasted away when the guards returned with findings. A wooden storage container was present to the entire court, four ribboned scrolls that remained bound, marked with the firelord's personal emblem. Zuko glanced at Tenji, as his shame and treachery became known to everyone present. "Also, you interrupted communcation between me and my majordomo."  
>"Zuko, his conspirators committed murder. A Fire nation citizen's body was found in a casket, sent afloat in the harbor. It was made to look like your corpse." Of course, he had no idea of the assassination attempts on Zuko's life.<br>Aang gasped, unable to keep himself from reacting to that, turning slightly green, and wavering on his feet. Zuko remained composed, confident that no one would question his judgement on this known traitor. The inner guards surrounded the noble, who had given up any pretense of loyalty. "Murder, attempted murder, conspiring with a known enemy and commiting treasoness subterfuge. Tenji Muasavi, you spend the rest of your life behind prison bars for your crimes. In the boiling rock." No one fidgeted, or looked away. In unision the nobles, sages and military approved the sentence, and watched as the former noble was dragged by guards, shouting obscenities at Zuko.  
>Iroh stood outside the war room with Katara and Mai, letting Zuko make this show of power alone. It was important the nation see he was capable of defending his title and his people without constant guidance. Only once Tenji was removed did they enter the room, remaining near the door. Iroh was proud of his nephew, smiling even as he passed down sentence. 'That was worthy of execution or banishment... he is gentler than his father.'<br>The sound of a thud grabbed Zuko's attention, turning to see that Aang had fainted on the floor, apparently more disturbed at the mention of a body then he realized. His expression softened, deciding it was time to wrap things up. "This audience is over." Bows were performed before people started filing out, only a few of the sages daring to linger. "Now that the great firelord has returned, we hope you will enjoy the way we perpared your room." Zuko blinked. "What do you mean by that?" No answer came, as all the sages scurried out.  
>Katara rushed to Aang's side, guessing the mention of a decomposed body was more then enough to unsettle the life-loving airbender. "Aang needs to rest and you have a lot to attend. We'll catch up with you later, okay?" She gathered Aang in her arms, struggling just a little, and carried him out of the impressive room. Mai stayed, now drifting closer since the nobles and generals were leaving.<br>Zuko gave her a smile, before realizing Jee was still present. He looked at the former captain, and walked toward him. "I saw that the streets were clear of riots and violence...You did a good job keeping the chaos tightly contained."  
>Jee steeled himself for the inevitable 'but' and the burning flame that would kill him. Even faced with death, he would not run. His father was a captain, and grandfather, and great grandfather, going back nearly five generations. Not one of them was accused of running from battle and he would not be the first. "I did what I could, Firelord."<br>Zuko nodded slowly. "Now that I'm back, you're free of this position, if you desire. I wouldn't blame you if you perferred a ship."  
>"...sir? You aren't going to kill me for trying to take the throne?" Jee looked confused, glancing from Zuko to Iroh, who he just realized was present.<br>Zuko smirked, a wave of humor overcoming him. "I admit, first seeing you like that was a shock, but lucky for you I learned to think before I act. And when I did, it was clear you were only doing what I tasked you with in the first place, keeping things stable. I repeat, good job."  
>Jee bowed his head slightly, releasing a breath he didn't even know he held. He unfastened the robe and let ti slide off his shoulders, revealing a simple garment of black and red underneath. He was glad to be rid of it. "It would be foolish of me to leave someone who placed so much trust in my judgement. I will serve you until the palace burns, Firelord." He saluted Zuko, glad he didn't balk when news of Zuko's death reached his ears. "Something told me you weren't dead."<br>Zuko was surprised that Jee didn't immediately flee, and yet, somehow he wasn't. A servant come scuttling in, retreiving the discarded robe with a bow, and retreating again. "Good." Zuko puased, thinking back to what the sages said. "By the way, what did the sages mean by how they perpared my room?"  
>Jee sighed, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to get rid of the mental image of Zuko's transformed bedroom. "You... should see it for yourself."<br>Zuko an eyebrow, sharing a glance with Mai before leaving the throne room with a growing sense of dread. Momo chittered, perching himself on Jee's head, and leaning over to peer into the man's face.  
>Jee stared at the little lemur, "Uh... hi." Iroh chuckled and thought he would stroll the palace grounds, since it had been many years since he set foot there. Maybe his old room was still intact?<br>Zuko nearly raced to his room, noting that the doors appeared normal, and quickly opened them. He stared in shock as fifteen teenage girls turned to him, all in various revealing dress, and grinned at the firelord's arrival. They spoke in a sing song chorus. "Good evening, firelord Zuko!"  
>Zuko's eyes were swiftly covered by Mai, who was only a few strides behind him, and she glared at each of the girls. "This isn't a brothel!"<br>Zuko closed the door again, sighing deeply with embarrassment. If the sages had dared be present at this second, they would been fireballed. "I need to banish the sages, don't I?"  
>Mai crossed her arms, letting Zuko see again. "You do, before I throw knives at all of them."<p>

Aang felt himself being moved, his senses becoming sharply before he awoke with a start. He blinked wildly, before releazing he was in Katara's arms, and being dragged to a bed. "Uh?"  
>"Shh, don't worry. We're in the palace. You fainted." Katara placed Aang's glider staff near the bed posts, letting him rest in the middle and surrounded by soft pillows. "How do you feel?"<br>Aang sat up, rubbing his head. "I fainted?" He sighed, shaking his head as he wiggled off. "I take it the meetings over? Then we have to return to pick up Sokka. I said I'd do it as soon as possible."  
>Katara wished she had Aang's strength. He pushed through anything, always protecting, always being the Avatar, but even she thought he was pressing too hard, now. "You should rest for a little while. Appa could use it, too."<br>"But Sokka..." Aang sighed, unable to fight Katara's reasoning, especially when it came to Appa's best interests. "Maybe rest just for a little bit."  
>"Just for tonight, then we can go at dawn. Besides, Zuko might need your help, too. He almost lost his kingdom and more trouble might come." Katara sat next to Aang, smiling, laying a hand on his arm. "And... it would be nice to relax for one evening."<br>Aang laid back down, twisting his face at the ceiling. "I'm glad I'm not a ruler. With what we saw with Keui, and now Zuko...it just seems like a big headache."  
>"I guess it is... but your responsibilities are no less. The entire world is your kingdom. I guess that is why having friends is so important. people who can share the load with you."<br>Aang glanced to Katara, snaking his hand to touch hers. "Like you. You've been there since the day I awoke from the iceberg. Do you ever get a headache, too?"  
>"Sometimes... mostly because Sokka is a bit too eager." Katara felt her cheeks warm at Aang's gentle touch, and she moved to lay next to him. The palace was quiet and she looked forward to some peaceful time. "When things are looking bad, I remember why we left the south pole and... suddenly, the headaches go away."<br>"I'm glad you don't suffer, just becuase you're with me." Aang kept her in his vision, soaking in her image. An angry stomping was heard from the hall, even through the closed door, accompanied by Zuko's mutterings of deranged and perverted sages.  
>Katara giggled, covering her mouth. "I guess he found the sage's surprise. I bet they are pressuring him for an heir." She sighed, blissfully, watching Aang as he watched her, and she felt at peace. No matter what raged around them, she always felt safe when he was near.<br>Aang decided to leave whatever was outside the door, outside, enjoying his time with Katara, drawing her into a hug. Without thinking, his hand gently stroked her hair, and let out a whispered. "I love you..." Katara felt as if her chest would burst, filled with so much relief and joy that a tear escaped her sparkling eyes and drifted to the pillow. "Aang... I love you, too... I never thought you would say it."  
>Aang blinked, realizing what he had said aloud, but he didn't trip over himself in an effort to take back what was said. "I tried to show you, before...but it always came out wrong...or unwanted."<br>"I guess that is what happens when you take Sokka's advice." Katara edged closer so their noses nearly touched, and she could whisper to him. "So many times we kissed, of shared a moment, all during the war. I said I was confused then, but now it is over and my heart is clear. It knows what it wants... and that was always... you."  
>Aang grinned widely, his eyes tearing a little before kissing her soft lips. "You...me...forever."<br>Katara let herself melt into Aang's tender kiss, wishing this moment would last forever. All that mattered now was the two of them, remembering this for as long as they lived. She threw her arms around him, pulling him close, and rest her head on his shoulder. "Forever..."

Toph huffed for breath, thinking if she could see her vision would be blurred anyway. An intense fever warred within her body, as despite Suki's constant attention and bandage changing, her injuries had gotten infected. But it seem fate still gave them a sliver of grace, reaching the revendous point for the fire nation transport ship an hour before, and the group were given full access to the infirmary and related supplies. "Sure helps to be friends with the firelord." Suki commented while brewing a medicinal tea for the earthbender, as a doctor looked over the wounds.  
>Sokka sat in a nearby chair, kicking his feet back and forth, feeling quite useless now that they arrived. They had no soldiers, a captured airbender, and a feverish earthbender who was looking sicker by the hour. "Is she going to be okay?"<br>The doctor gave Sokka a reassuring smile. "Yes. Despite being just transport, we have a fill range of medicines on board. There may be infection, but you arrived in enough time to prevent it from being deadly."  
>"Can she walk soon? She kind of hates riding... anything, really." Sokka stood up and stretched before wandering over to watch, instantly turning green in the face.<br>"Perhaps in a week, if she rests enough. There was some muscle damage." The doctor paid no attention to Sokka, finishing his examination and wrapping the gashes with fresh bandages. Suki took over, lifting Toph up enough to drizzle the tea into her mouth, waiting for her to swallow before repeating the action.  
>Sokka quickly went back to his chair, feeling sick to his stomach. he had seen battle before, but not wounds like those! "Toph... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."<br>Toph huffed, turning her head toward Sokka's voice. Even though she felt burning felt, she kept her lucidly. "Don't blame yourself. Nobody expected anything thing like little miss air murder."  
>"I wonder what Aang will do with her. I mean, if Zuko doesn't do something first. She did kill fire nation soldiers."<br>"Corrupt soldiers, that he was probably going to imprison anyway." Suki met Sokka's eyes, while still helping Toph to drink. "She's not skilled. Aang doesn't even know the final forms of airbending, but he's excellent at it. The girl barely used it...I bet she barely knows it. Like your sister...discovered a skill, and had to develop it on her own."  
>"I'm wondering where she came from, though, and if there are other airbenders." Sokka thought, tapping his chin.<br>Suki lowered Toph when the tea was finished, placing a cool cloth on her forehead. "Let's ask. Maybe she'll actually answer, Toph needs to rest now anyway."  
>Sokka nodded, feeling bad for Toph, and left the room so she could sleep. He stood outside in the corridor, waiting for Suki. "You know, it still feels weird being on a fire nation ship, and not being prisoner."<br>"I know..." Suki shuddered, walking close to Sokka. "It feels like at any second they will change thier mind, and ambush you." Memories of boiling rock came to mind, where female prisoners were scarce.  
>"Don't remind me. I still expect some huge soldier to block the doorway and set our heads on fire."<br>Suki snickered. "Don't worry, I'm to protect..." Her words trailed off as they came to where the airbender was being held in a makeshift prison. The guard who assigned to watch her lay on the ground bleeding, and the room interior was empty save for cut and discarded rope. "...No."  
>Sokka drew his machete and ran into the room, "How? We tied and gagged her, how did she get out?"<br>Suki peered inside, then checked nearby corridors. There were no other bodies, but at the end of one hall, was an open window port. "I don't know, but she did. We should inform the captain."  
>"We have to get this ship as far out to sea as possible. She might try to kill the crew just because they are fire nation!" Sokka looked to the guard, sadly, and kneeled to feel for a pulse.<br>Suki backtracked, heading to Toph's room to make sure it was still clear. Then she headed to the bridge, to deliver the warning, even though it seemed that the asassian was completely gone. Better safe then sorry.  
>Sokka felt sadness in his heart, that another person had to die because this one airbender passed judgement on him. He closed the soldier's eyes, having felt no pulse, and chased after Suki. He wasn't going to leave her alone with that manic anywhere nearby.<br>The entire ship was searched, and upon seeing no sign of the escaped prisoner, pulled up it's anchors and sail back for the closet fire nation island. It was while on route that Appa caught up with them, and the bison found a spot to land and let Aang and Katara off. Suki greeted them, happy to see them alive and in one piece. "Good to see you again. I take it the others stayed in the capital?"  
>Sokka stayed on the bridge with the captain, keeping an eye out in the skies for the escaped murderer. He was glad to see Aang and Katara made it safely back, and waved to them from the bridge's bulkhead door. Katara slid down from Appa's saddle, nearly glowing with happiness, since she and Aang had time to explore the depths of their feelings during the flight over. Even Momo seemed happy, and he perched on Suki's shoulder and licked her painted cheek. "They had other things to do. Did you make it to the ship okay?"<br>i started to frown, cuasing Momo to chirp at her. She wished they had a few more moments of small talk before they got into that, but perhaps it was better to bring it out to the open. "Truthfully...no. We were ambushed, and most of the soldiers were killed."  
>"Ambushed.. by who?" Katara asked, then noticed Toph wasn't there to greet them. "Is everyone else okay?"<br>Suki saw Katara's eyes searching, knowing who she didn't see. Aang looked concerned as well, and saddened at the loss of life. "Toph's down below. She got sliced on the leg, and recovering from infection."  
>"Oh... I guess I should go down and see if she needs any help." Katara felt for Aang, laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing with reassurance.<br>Aang flashed a smile, just for her, and regarded Suki after Katara left. "There's...something you're holding back. I can feel it." Suki sighed, wishing Sokka was here, since he was closer to Aang. "We...beleive we found an airbender. Although she didn't use much, she used enough for us to tell." Aang was stunned, too much so say anything for at least five minutes. The smile returned to his face, a slow giggle building into joyous laughter, and it made Suki ache. "Another airbender. Another real airbender! Suki, this is amazing! I knew they couldn't be all gone! Some of them did manage to escape!" He nearly teared with joy, dragging Suki into a spinning dance.  
>Suki's eyes watered, damning Sokka for not being the one to tell him. He was like an older brother to the avatar, and something like this should have been his duty. She planted her feet down boldly, interruping Aang's dance. "Aang...she's also the one who ambrushed us. She killed people...and tried to kill Toph." She winced to see Aang's happiness melt away, tears of joy becoming tears of disbelief. "I'm sorry." The avatar stumbled, and she turned back to send a glare to Sokka, still on the bridge.<br>Katara caught Aang, quickly pulling him into a tight embrace. Tears welled in her eyes as she imagined the hurt Aang felt deep in his heart. It must have felt like he was being ripped in two. "Suki... are you sure? Monks taught the sanctity of life..." On the bridge, Sokka watched the ground and wondered why Suki looked so upset. Aang didn't look happy, either. Did she tell him about the murderer already?  
>Suki tore her gaze away, focusing her gaze on the deck, so she wouldn't see Aang sinking to his knees. "I don't think she was raised by monks. Or had any exposure to them at all."<br>"Aang.. I am so sorry." Katara held him tightly, lowering herself to the deck with him. Sokka slid down the bridge ladder, brow furrowed. "Suki... does... does he know?"  
>You should have come down the moment you Appa too!" Suki brushed past him, angry with him for his delay, and with herself too as she thought maybe she spoke to soon. She fumed as she returned to the interior, feeling a stab of guilt and blaming Sokka for it. Sokka was closer to Aang, and would have known when to break the news. She...she wasn't so skilled at such things.<br>Sokka knew he screwed up by staying on the bridge, but he didn't know it would end this badly! Now he was caught between comforting Suki or comforting Aang, and he sighed at the decision. Right now he thought Aang needed it more, and he joined Katara on the deck. "I am sorry, little buddy. Not everyone has the same views as you. Maybe the world would be a better place if they did."  
>Aang hung his head, trying to remain strong enough to not cry. 'An airbender that doesn't follow the teachings of the monks. Once again I'm the last one.'<br>...

AN: I wanted to get this get out before I delayed too much longer. I'm working on a few revisions, maybe restructuring the chapters. For the few readers who took the time to review, thank you very much. This story wasn't written in traditional story mode, rather this is a log of a roleplay between me and my friend (who wishes to remain unnamed), accounting for the odd sentences and constantly shifting pov's. I hope reading it this war isn't too jarring, becuase if you stick with us, you'll experience the interesting ideas my friend and I came up with. You might enjoy the journey we take you on. There's a lot more to come, so keep checking in. 


End file.
